Equilibrio
by Miko Eiko
Summary: AU humanos. Las tortugas han encontrado una esfera muy extraña en la guarida del Kraang. El refrán "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" ya ha dejado de ser solo una frase, ahora deberán encontrar la manera de arreglar lo que hicieron y al mismo tiempo buscar a uno de sus hermanos en ese extraño mundo al que una vez llamaron "perfecto". EPÍLOGO.
1. Chapter 1

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **He decidido publicar primero esta que es la que les había mencionado en primer lugar.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Era un día común en la vida de las tortugas, habían logrado frustrar otro de los planes del kraang gracias a los inventos de Donatello, quien insistió en llevarse el objeto que habían protegido con tanto recelo los cerebros con tentáculos , a lo que sus hermanos accedieron después de una larga conferencia científica del por qué debía de ser estudiado.

Ahora se encontraban en la guarida; Leonardo en su entrenamiento extra, Michelangelo con su patineta, Raphael en el pinball y Donatello estudiando la extraña esfera de los kraang.

-No veo que tenga nada de extraordinario –comenzó a mover la esfera de un lado ara el otro - ¡Ajá! –exclamó cuqando había logrado encontrar una pequeña escritura.

Tuvo que usar varias lupas para visualizarla.

Eran letras japonesas

-¡Leo! ¡¿Puedes venir un momento?!

-¿Qué necesitas, Donnie? –la tortuga llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuello

-¿Puedes traducir esto? –se hizo a un lado para dejarle ver a su hermano

-Baransu no nai yokkyū wa, hotondo no mujitsu o kōmurudarou –Donnie lo miró sin entender, él le sonrió- aquí dice "Un deseo sin equilibrio, hará sufrir al más inocente", la verdad creo que es una buena frase

-¡Ahhh! Yo pensé que diría como abrirla –se quejó el de morado

-¡Hey, tranquilo!, sé que lo lograrás, pero ya es hora de comer

-Pero…

-Pero nada –lo sacó a empujones del laboratorio

-Por fin se fueron –la esfera se abrió dejando ver a dos figuras, de la altura de tres manzanas, parecían cachorros de gato, el uno era negro y la otra era blanca, ambos con ojos verdes

-Yin ya te he dicho que no seas tan impulsivo, nos pudieron haber descubierto

-Pero no lo hicieron, hermana

-Eres mi hermano menor pero a pesar de eso nunca me haces caso, un día de estos tus acciones te pasaran la cuenta

-Sí, pero mi linda hermana mayor estará ahí para ayudarme –agrando los ojos de manera adorable

-Eso no lo dudes, siempre estaré ahí para ti –le acarició la cabeza

-Bueno, hora de conceder deseos –Cuando el pequeño gato negro se disponía a salir, sintió un tirón en su cola

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-Pero Yang….

-Nada de deseos, sabes perfectamente que eso puede provocar un desastre, esos cerebros con patas nos querían usar para "dominar el mundo" como muchos ya intentaron, si vamos a cumplir un deseo, tiene que tener una carga neutra

-Entiendo… -sin que ella se percatara, cruzó los dedos tras la espalda

* * *

Por alguna razón, el destino se había confabulado con el pequeño gato, ya que justo en esa semana, todos los de la familia habían recorrido a la palabra "deseo" y sus variaciones para utilizarlas en su vocabulario.

-Mikey, deja de jugar y ve a dormir, ya es muy tarde –le dijo Leo terminando de lavar los platos

-Desearía que no fueras mi hermano mayor para no me regañaras y poder jugar horas y horas

Entre las sombras un pequeño gato negro lo veía emocionado

-Deseo…. –sintió una mano en su boca

-Ya te dije que no –le susurró la voz de su hermana antes de llevárselo directo al laboratorio

* * *

-Pero Leo, solo es un poquito de mutágeno

-No Donnie, ya te dije que es muy peligroso

-Pero a Raphael lo dejas salir cada vez que quiere

-Y cuando regresa le pongo un castigo

-Pero… -su hermano mayor le puso expresión de "no insistas" que lo hizo suspirar- Desearía ser uno de los mayores, para salir cuando se me dé la gana –susurró molesto

El gato lo miraba desde las sombras

-Deseo…

-Ni se te ocurra –Yang lo jaló de vuelta a la esfera

* * *

-Leonardo debes entrenar treinta minutos extra para mejorar tus habilidades

-Hai sensei

Cuando la rata salió del dojo, Leonardo se acercó a un dibujo que les había hecho su padre a los cuatro cuando eran pequeños y aún no poseían cámara

-A veces simplemente desearía no haber sido el líder…. –el gato lo miró con ansiedad dispuesto a cumplirle su deseo- pero no lo hago, porque no es lo que deseo de verdad –se recompuso con una sonrisa

El gato lo miró irritado

-Uf, creí que llegué tarde –exclamó la gata blanca con cansancio

-Su deseo estaba a medias, no había sentimientos en él, o al menos no negativos como para que yo pueda cumplirle su deseo –le explicó

-¿Por qué no dejas esto por la paz?

-¡Ahhh!¡No sabes lo cansado que estoy de que te hagas pasar por mi conciencia! ¡No hagas esto! ¡No hagas aquello! ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Yin! –Yang no pudo detener la huida de su hermano

* * *

Así pasó la semana, hasta que un día ocurrió lo inimaginable.

Los tres hermanos menores se habían levantado con el pie izquierdo, todo les salía mal, pero después de la patrulla, habían tenido que recurrir a la "retirada estratégica" para no terminar como sopa de tortuga

Sin embargo, eso solo había aumentado la frustración de los tres

-¡Por tu culpa, Bobonardo! ¡Si nos hubiéramos quedado, yo ya los habría hecho chatarra!

-Concuerdo con Raph, Leo, pareces una niña, te acobardas demasiado rápido

-Muy cierto tu siempre nos regañas, pero en el momento de la verdad, haces todo mal

-Chicos yo….

-¡Tú nada, Leonardo! ¡Deseo que nunca hubieses sido nuestro hermano y atormentaras a alguien más con tu estúpido rol del hermano mayor! ¡La vida sería perfecta!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido

Tantos sentimientos negativos le habían dado mucha energía al pequeño gato negro.

Al punto en que había perdido la razón, ya no pensaba, solo actuaba

-¡DESEO CONCEDIDO!

-¡NO!

Un rayo de luz salió de la pata del gato, el cual sonreía como un maniaco.

Pero su expresión cambió a una terror, cuando su hermana se puso al frente, en un intento de detenerlo y proteger a su objetivo al mismo tiempo

El rayo atravesó tanto a la pequeña gata como a la tortuga de banda azul.

Los dos cayeron al suelo en un sonido hueco

-¡LEO!

-¡YANG!

Se acercaron a los cuerpos, estos habían comenzado a brillar, luces salían de ellos.

Y por cada luz que salía, sus cuerpos se iban desvaneciendo.

-Hermana, lo siento…. –ella le sonrió- Debe de haber alguna forma….

-Busca…el…equilibrio –fue lo único que le dijo antes de desaparecer

De repente, todo se oscureció, tanto para las tortugas como para el pequeño gato negro.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, he traído ante ustedes una nueva historia que vino a mí en un sueño, ya saben cómo me encanta esto de los mundos alternos y las dimensiones, el capítulo es corto pero era necesario que sea así.**

 **He decidido publicar primero esta que es la que les había mencionado en primer lugar.**

 **Les prometo que esta temática no se ha visto antes, así que pido de favor que si en el futuro inmediato leen algo parecido en internet, me lo reporten, ya que no me gusta que tomen mis ideas sin permiso.**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bien venidos**

 **Cuídense.**

 **Miko Eiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Raphael fue el primero en abrir los ojos, sentía que estaba en algo que se movía, se fijó en su entorno.

Estaba en la parte trasera de un auto.

Sintió el peso en su brazo y casi pega un brinco del susto.

Había dos humanos desconocidos junto a él, un joven seguido de un niño, y al parecer estaban despertando.

Los tres se vieron incrédulos.

-¡AHHHH!

Sintieron el auto moverse bruscamente antes de que se bajara la ventanilla que los separaba del conductor

-Jóvenes amos, ¿se encuentran bien?

¿Amos?

Se fijaron en el espejo del retrovisor y luego entre ellos.

-¿Raph?

-¿Donnie?

-¿Hermanos?

Raphael era pelirrojo, su cuerpo era el de un joven de 15 años, con musculatura notable.

Donatello tenía el cabello de color café, era un poco más alto que Raphael, su cuerpo era esbelto aunque no tanto como el mayor, y además ya no tenía el hueco entre los dientes

Michelangelo tenía la apariencia de un niño de diez años, de pelo rubio y pecas en el rostro, era pequeño para su edad y de facciones algo redondas que lo hacían lucir adorable.

Lo único que era reconocible en los tres era su color de ojos y voces.

Pero eso no le restó importancia al hecho de que ahora eran humanos.

-¿Jóvenes, están bien? ¿Gustan que llame a su padre?

-No, por favor continua con lo que hacías –le dijo Donnie al salir del shock

El conductor les dio una mirada confundida antes de subir la ventanilla y poner la limosina en marcha

-¿Qué nos pasó?

-No tengo idea Mikey –el genio observaba sus manos fascinado antes de sonreír- pero lo que haya sido, es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado

-Sin embargo, juraría que estábamos en la guarida y de pronto apareció un…. –La puerta se abrió

-Amos, hemos llegado

La quijada se les cayó al suelo, cuando salieron de la limosina, frente a ellos había una enorme mansión con una "H" muy grande en el frente

-¿En dónde estamos?

-En su hogar, joven Donatello –le respondió el chofer con amabilidad

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una pareja

-Hijos míos, que bueno que han vuelto de Japón, no saben cuánto los he extrañado –la mujer les dio un abrazo y un beso a los tres, a ellos se les hacía conocida

-¿Qué ocurre, hijos? ¿Aún siguen disgustados por mi decisión? –el hombre se acercó y por segunda o tercera vez casi les da un infarto.

Frente a ellos estaba su padre, el maestro Splinter, pero en su forma humana, cuando era Hamato Yoshi.

-Amm no… ¿Padre?...solo estamos cansados por el viaje –alcanzó a decir Raphael

-Lo hubieran dicho antes, los masajistas ya los están esperando

¿Masajistas? No esperaron a una segunda repetición para entrar corriendo a la mansión, era más grande que tres estadios juntos.

* * *

Llegada la noche, ellos ya habían probado los diferentes placeres de su nueva vida, pero algo les faltaba

Se sentaron en el sofá jadeando pero felices.

-No sabía que se podía meter una pista de patinaje y de hokey en una sola casa –exclamó Raphael

-Sí, espera a que Leo vea el dojo

Los tres perdieron las sonrisas de golpe.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, hay muchas fotos de la familia colgadas en las paredes, pero en ninguna veo a otra persona aparte de nosotros, Tan Sheng o el maestro Splinter.

-Ammm chicos, creo que deberían ver esto –los llamó Mikey

En un estante había tres libros, cada uno con un nombre en la portada, e iban en orden de nacimiento

"Hamato Raphael, "Hamato Donatello", "Hamato Michelangelo"

-¡Hijos, es hora de cenar! -Yoshi entró en la sala y al instante fue rodeado por los tres

-Padre ¿En dónde está Leonardo?

-¿Leonardo?

-Sí, nuestro hermano mayor

-Creo que el viaje los ha confundido, ustedes son mis únicos hijos, deberían cenar y luego a descansar –les dijo sonriendo divertido por sus ocurrencias, se les adelantó al comedor

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Ya deberían saberlo

Los tres miraron en distintas direcciones, buscando el origen de la voz. Un pequeño gato negro flotaba frente a ellos.

-Es lo que ustedes desearon

-¿Qué?

-La vida perfecta –les dijo con tono frío- Una en donde nunca hubiesen tenido a quien les regañe, en donde pudiesen hacer lo que quisieran y en donde nadie los atormente con su rol del hermano mayor.

-Espera ¿qué estás…. –el gato desapareció justo al tiempo en que Tan Sheng entraba en la estancia con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué no vienen chicos? Hoy cenaremos pizza

-Hai –aparentaron alegría pero la verdad era que ni siquiera Mikey tenía hambre

* * *

El comedor era gigante, había sillas como para veinte personas, por instinto los tres se sentaron a un lado de su padre

-Hijos míos, de verdad espero que no sigáis enfadados por mi decisión –lo miraron sin entender-¿Acaso no recuerdan que los mandé a traer de Japón para que continuaran sus estudios aquí en Nueva York?

Situaciones que no recordaban haber vivido jamás, se pasaron por sus cabezas.

Lo recordaban todo.

Desde su niñez hasta la actualidad.

Pero esa no se sentía como su vida, los sentían más como recuerdos ajenos, más no los suyos.

-Ojalá Leo estuviera aquí –susurró el menor concentrado en su pedazo de comida chatarra

-¿Leonardo? ¿Quién es?...recuerdo que ya me lo habían mencionado hace unos minutos… ¿Es amigo suyo?... ¿O acaso es alguien que conocieron en Japón? –Splinter parecía particularmente interesado en la actitud de sus hijos, parecían distraídos, aunque más confundidos, como si no reconocieran su entorno.

Le preocupaban.

-Cómo crees cariño, Leonardo es un nombre inglés o europeo, pero definitivamente no es de Japón, tal vez se hayan confundido con Leonardo Da Vinci, ya que Donatello ha estado estudiando un poco sobre él ¿no es verdad, querido?

-Sí….madre

-Chicos les tengo buenas noticias –todos le prestaron atención- para que no sientan tan mal por la disposición repentina de su padre –él la fulminó con la mirada pero ella lo ignoró- Les cuento que arreglé todo para que fueran al colegio en donde estudian April y Casey

-¡Boyakasha! –Mikey se sonrojó cuando notó que sus padres lo veían como bicho raro- Lo siento

-Oh, no te disculpes mi niño, solo que hace mucho que no te escuchaba decir eso –Tan Sheng lucía perdida en sus recuerdos- Ah, no puedo creer que 2 años hayan pasado tan rápido, ahora son mis apuestos caballeros de 15 años y mi dulce príncipe de 10, como quisiera que no pasara el tiempo.

Ellos se miraron antes de cenar lo más rápido que sus bocas les permitieran, pidieron disculpas y se retiraron a la habitación de Mikey

-Oh por mi caparazón, Mikey ¿este es tu cuarto?

El cuarto era el doble del que tenía antes, había una colección de patinetas, desde la más antigua hasta el último modelo, un librero lleno de historietas, la cama era gigante, poseía tecnología de punta.

Incluso había un mini refrigerador.

-Si así es tu habitación, no puedo esperar a ver la mía –Donatello ya iba a salir corriendo, pero Raphael lo detuvo

-No es el momento Donnie

-Perdón, me emocioné

-Se nota

-Chicos, me preocupa Leo –Mikey los interrumpió antes de que empezaran a matarse

-Bueno yo recuerdo que él alguna vez me dijo algo sobre el karma, así que si a nosotros nos tocó esta vida, a Leo le debe haber tocado una mucho mejor…. Creo –lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

-¿Enserio lo crees, Donnie?

-¡Hey, no te preocupes enano! ¡Seguro él está bien, recuerda que es el intrépido líder sin miedo!

-Sí, verdad… -Mikey sonrió, a pesar de que en su interior se le removían las entrañas debido a un mal presentimiento.

Y ellos sabían que el menor era el más sensitivo de los tres.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, aquí les traigo la conti, no es larga porque no me quiero quedar sin material, además lo que sigue todavía debe ser editado, ahora algunos dirán que los premié y se preguntarán ¿cómo pude hacerlo cuando estas tres lindas almas merecen un escarmiento?**

 **Bueno la vida me ha enseñado que lo que al inicio parece "perfecto" termina siendo el peor de los castigos para una persona.**

 **Por cierto cuando me refiero a "perfecto" en algunos de mis comentarios habrán notado que lo pongo entre comillas, lo que sucede es que para mi no existe la perfección en sí pues a mi modo de ver siempre ha sido, es y será subjetiva, es decir, depende del punto de vista de cada quien, algunos concordarán otros no, solo quería expresarme respecto a este tema, espero no haber ofendido a nadie ni haber parecido ruda, si es el caso mis disculpas.**

 **jejeje creo que soné algo fría en ese párrafo anterior.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (Pues has caído en el lugar indicado chica créeme que en este esperamos muchas sorpresas inesperadas, permanecerán como humanos hasta que resuelvan todo lo que causaron es decir hasta casi terminar el fic, cuídate y espero tu opinión)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Bueno ya sabemos algo sobre ese deseo como ya te mencioné lamentablemente no se japonés, la frase es mía pero usé el traductor de google (o me inspira confianza pero es lo único que tengo), esos gatitos no son de ninguna leyenda solo me inspiré en cierto personaje de "Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir" que me parece muy simpático así que en cierta forma es un tributo, como te digo la mayor parte se me presento en un sueño en el cual yo cumplo el papel de Leonardo y me pareció muy interesante lo que pasó con él en mi cabeza. Happy Tree Friends es una de mis series favoritas pero la verdad nunca la pongo en un fic a menos que me ponga sádica, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-efarraiz (es bueno saber que te he generado varias interrogantes, quiere decir que voy por buen camino ;) bueno quien sabe el futuro de nuestro querido Leo puede ser mejor, ya sabemos que estos chicos pueden ver al gato, me gustaría saber tu opinión, saludos)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense.**

 **Miko Eiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

-Esperen un segundo ¿por qué soy pequeño y ustedes grandes?

-Ya te dije que no lo sé, Miley

-Tal vez sea el"karma", enano

-Esto es injusto –hizo un puchero antes de cruzarse de brazos

-No te preocupes Mikey seguro hay una explicación y pronto la averiguaremos

El menor le puso cara de "N-o t-e c-r-e-o"

Una de las sirvientas les avisó que era la hora de dormir del más joven, curiosamente recordaban que era una de las personas que menos les agradaban, especialmente al pequeño, tenía memorias de su niñez junto con ella, y recordaba que era muy grosera con los demás, hacía todo de mala gana y no le gustaba cuidar de él.

Irónicamente era su niñera.

Entre los tres se dieron las buenas noches, cada uno a su manera, debían descansar de tantas emociones en un solo día.

* * *

En la mañana los despertó el sonido de la alarma, sus padres les entregaron sus horarios antes de mandarlos al colegio.

-Raph, se siente raro ir en limosina al colegio

-Lo mismo digo

-Pues parece que aquí es de lo más normal –Donatello les señaló la ventanilla, que dejaba ver una gran edificación y por lo que se veía, en ese lugar solo asistían aquellos que poseían un estatus económico elevado ya que había muchas limosinas y carros de último modelo de todos los tamaños y colores.

-Que tengan buen día, jóvenes amos –el conductor era un hombre que sobrepasaba los 40 pero su sonrisa amable le quitaba años de encima

-Gracias –respondieron a coro, aquel hombre poseía una esencia conocida para ellos

-¡Hey, chicos! –al girar, April y Casey se les habían lanzado para estrecharlos en un fuerte abrazo- ¡No saben cuánto los hemos extrañado estos últimos años!

-S-sí…no…nosotros también te extrañamos –Donnie estaba tan rojo que dejaría a los tomates en vergüenza.

Tanto April como Casey vestían igual que antes pero ahora se notaba que sus ropas eran de marca.

Casey ponía al día a Raph, contándole las nuevas construcciones deportivas que habían hecho sus familias y de lo mucho que se divertirían jugando en ellas.

April hablaba tanto con Mikey como con Donnie, pero el último solo respondía con monosílabos o pequeñas frases. Una vez, entraron en los pasillos, que dejaban ver una hilera de casilleros; la pelirroja se detuvo justo en el principio del pasillo principal.

-¡Vengan chicos, quiero que conozcan a una buena amiga mía! –sin esperar respuesta alzó la mano a modo de saludo mientras corría hacia ella- ¡Lee!

La chica se viró en dirección al llamado, agitando su largo cabello negro para dar paso a una mirada azul zafiro. Cuando April llegó tuvo que mirar ligeramente hacia arriba, después de todo su amiga era un poco más alta que ella

-¡Lee! ¡Mira, ellos son mis amigos que acaban de regresar de Japón!

Ella los miró y sonrió de manera educada antes de hacer una reverencia informal japonesa

-Pero April, déjale hablar a la chica ¿no? –la pelirroja se puso nerviosa mientras la otra removía algunas cosas en su casillero hasta sacar una pizarra y comenzó a escribir demasiado rápido.

Le dio la vuelta al objeto con una gran sonrisa

 _"Mucho gusto, soy Lee, nací en Japón y tengo 15 años"_

Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos a excepción de Casey y April

Mikey recogió un papel que se le había caído a la chica

-Lo lamento, no sabía….

Ella borró y volvió a escribir en la pizarra

 _"No hay problema, no tenías modo de saberlo de antemano"_

Raphael le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Oye Lee, este de aquí ¿no es tu hermano mayor? –April se había acercado a ver lo que tenía Mikey en las manos, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una foto de ella

Lee frunció el ceño, pero igual asintió con la cabeza, los otros tres chicos se acercaron a ver

En la imagen se lograba visualizar a Lee sonriendo mientras era abrazada por un joven de cabello negro y ojos iguales a los de ella, ambos tenían la misma estatura

 _"Es mi aniki, ¿pueden devolverme la foto, por favor?"_

-Claro, aquí tienes –Donnie le entregó la foto notando la molestia de la chica

La campana sonó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio, cada uno se dirigió a su clase, y por coincidencias del destino, a dos de los hermanos les había tocado con la amiga de April, Mikey debía ir a otra parte del edificio por estar en primaria.

El profesor no llegaba, así que los jóvenes comenzaron a reunirse en grupos. Sin querer los tres ya estaban rodeados por chicas y algunos chicos.

Pero por alguna razón no les importaba

-Lee ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy?

Ella agitó su cabeza en una evidente negatoria.

-Anda, no seas tímida –tanto la chica como los hermanos fruncieron el ceño en molestia

La pelinegra repitió su acción con más energía.

-Oh, vamos –le agarró la muñeca de forma brusca, los tres saltaron por reflejo pero de un momento a otro, la chica le había torcido el brazo hacia atrás en una llave.

-Y eso significa un "no" departe de Kame –dijo divertido Casey, entrando junto a April, Lee soltó a su contrincante

-¿Acaso esto es cosa de todos los días o qué? –exclamó Raph al ver que nadie se interesaba por la caída de un miembro del equipo de fútbol

-De hecho sí –le prestaron atención a su amigo- Cuando ustedes fueron trasladados a Japón, ella llegó al colegio, la solían molestar por ser muda, al principio era solo verbal pero un día se pasaron de la raya, ella se enojó y les terminó dando una paliza. La mayoría la respetan desde entonces.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esa llave? –le pregunto la pelirroja

 _"Mi hermano me enseñó"_

-¿Él estudia aquí?

Ella ensombreció un poco la mirada pero luego sonrió con tristeza

 _"Él trabaja para poder pagar mis estudios"_

-Acaso no eres….

 _"No, solo obtuve media beca"_

-Esa era otra razón por la que la discriminaban…

-Yo no le veo el problema –Lee regresó a ver al castaño- Lo que cuenta es quien eres en el interior, o es decía L…. mi padre

-Eso es muy dulce Donnie

-Por la manera en que se comportan ¿no se habrán enamorado de Lee a primera vista, verdad?

-No, no es por eso –la mencionada soltó un suspiro de alivio al oír a Donnie

-Además si lo estuviéramos, ahorita en este instante estaríamos sonrojados o alguna cursilería así ¿no crees? –Todos asintieron ante la respuesta lógica de Raph

-¿Entonces por qué ya les preocupa? –preguntó Casey esperanzado

-Es solo que ella me recuerda a alguien pero no sé a quién será

 _"Mi hermano dice que una persona no sabe qué tan profundos son sus sentimientos hasta que pierde a la razón que los provoca"_

-Sabes Lee, escribes muy rápido –le dijo Donatello

 _"Práctica"_

-Oye, ¿no se supone que las personas en tu estado utilizan un lenguaje de señas para hablar?

 _"No lo utilizo aquí porque me entenderían pocos"_

-Eso es verdad, ni siquiera los maestros se han interesado en aprender ese lenguaje para comprenderla….

-¿Lees los labios o sí puedes oírnos?

 _"Ambos"_

-Vaya sí que la llevas difícil, niña

 _"No me quejo"_ borró y volvió a escribir " _Y no me digas "niña" que tengo nombre"_

-Pero si tienes cara de niña- ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se retiró rápidamente cuando tocó la campana de cambio de hora

-Creo que la hiciste enojar

-Sí pero es divertido

-Dudo que lo sea cuando su hermano se entere –susurró entre dientes

-Volviendo a otro tema a qué te refieres con "pocos la entienden" –April sonrió como si ocultara una gran sorpresa detrás de ella

-Síganme, estamos en hora de estudio así que no hay problema (la hora de estudio en ciertos países, es un tiempo en que los alumnos pueden ir a la biblioteca a investigar pero como es una escuela de niños ricos hacen lo que se les viene en gana)

Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al área de primaria, April se detuvo en una puerta de uno de los salones indicándoles guardar silencio y observar.

-¡Qué suerte! ¡Mikey está en este salón! –exclamó la pelirroja

Al frente de los pequeños estaba su nueva amiga haciéndoles señas con las manos, una vez acabó los pequeños alzaron las manos emocionados a excepción del rubio que no entendía, ella le pidió a uno de los niños que tradujera lo que iba a decir.

-Soy la profesora de recreación, les voy a contar un cuento y luego jugaremos a los congelados –le hizo una señas a su traductor que asintió con una sonrisa- Yo me llamo Spike y te traduciré lo que diga Lee

Mikey asintió y así ella a través de movimientos de mano y dibujos les contaba la historia de "La princesa de la Luna"

* * *

-¿No dijiste que ningún profesor sabe ese tipo de idioma? –cuestionó Donnie una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados

-Sí, a los profesores y a muchos otros no les interesa, pero todos esos niños lo aprendieron por si solos

-¿Qué? –eso era extraño, ninguna persona a esa edad tenía la suficiente disciplina para auto-educarse

-Bueno no es que quisieran aprender, ellos querían entenderla –comenzó a explicar Casey- se encariñaron con ella y se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se agotaba al escribir en el pizarrón así que le pidieron que les enseñara el lenguaje de señas desde hace un año aproximadamente ya lo manejan como profesionales, April lo domina pero a mí me falta todavía.

-¿Por qué ella trabaja como maestra?

-Para pagar los estudios, incluso con media beca la pensión es mucha, así que ambos trabajan, Lee lo hace aquí como profesora, recientemente me contó que consiguió un trabajo como sirvienta, por otro lado su hermano viene cuando ella está enferma y toma su lugar pero que yo sepa trabaja casi todo el día y la noche.

-Sí, y los días en que viene todas babean por él –murmuró Casey enojado

-Es que es tan lindo, y los niños lo quieren tanto como a Lee, lástima que no sepa su nombre

-Sí, lástima –dijeron tanto Donnie como Casey con falsa pena

* * *

Una vez llegaron a su hogar, sus padres los llamaron para que conocieran a la nueva servidumbre que habían contratado en esos dos años.

-Curioso, falta una

-No me sorprende, esa niña es muy descuidada e irresponsable no entiendo por qué la contrataste –Tan Sheng estaba notoriamente enfadada

Unos golpes en el marco de la puerta les llamaron la atención

-Oh aquí estas pequeña –a diferencia de su esposa, Yoshi la trataba muy bien- hijos míos quiero presentarles a la señorita Kame, ella será ayudante en varios sectores de la casa, además será la nueva niñera de Mikey en vez de la señora Angustia, por lo tanto vivirá aquí como los demás empleados.

Los tres no reaccionaban

-¿Hijos?

-Ves, te dije que era mala idea, despídela

-Cariño ya lo hablamos, ella se queda

Los hermanos tenían la vista fija en la chica al punto de ponerla nerviosa, les agitó la mano en frente en un intento de devolverlos a la Tierra

-¡Boyakasha! ¡Ya no tendré a la señora aburrimiento más! –se abrazó a las piernas de Lee con mucha alegría

-Pudiste habérnoslo dicho en el colegio –le regañó Donnie con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que fue correspondida

-¿La conocen?

-Es nuestra compañera

-Excelente, no se hable más del tema, ella se queda y punto –declaro Hamato Yoshi

* * *

Ya en la noche, el patriarca de la familia los mandó llamar al dojo por un asunto de suma importancia

-Hijos míos, he hablado con su sensei en Japón, y ambos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ya están listos para realizar prácticas de campo, los traje aquí debido a que su madre y yo creemos que necesitamos más integración familiar, no podemos mudarnos a Japón ya que la sede principal de nuestras empresas está aquí sin embargo no interrumpiremos su entrenamiento ninja.

A cada uno le entregó una banda, junto a ropajes negros y mascarillas

-Estos colores representan la personalidad de cada uno, los uniformes les permitirán moverse mejor en la obscuridad, las mascarillas ocultarán sus rostros, sin embargo las armas que utilizaran deben escogerlas ustedes mismos y ver de qué forma será más fácil transportarlas para que no se conviertan en un obstáculo y se mantengan como un beneficio, pero recuerden que para un ninja, cualquier objeto puede utilizarse como un arma.

Ellos sonrieron antes de correr a una pared rellena de espadas, nunchakus, kunais, entre otros.

-Ustedes ya saben lo que voy a escoger, así que iré por los cinturones

Raphael rápidamente cogió sus sais como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, Mikey comenzó a hacer trucos con sus nunchakus y ni bien vieron regresar a Donatello, le arrojaron el bo.

-Hijos míos viendo que no han tenido dudas en sus elecciones, veo que están listos para iniciar sus patrullajes esta noche, con la condición de que cuiden bien a Michelangelo –el menor hizo un puchero- vuestro maestro me dijo que te confías mucho y a tu edad eso es malo, entonces ¿han entendido?

-¡Hai!

Se cambiaron rápidamente y por primera vez en ese mundo, se sintieron ellos mismos

-Tengan cuidado –les pidió Tan Sheng preocupada, por sus ropas parecía que iba a salir a trabajar, ella se despidió con la mano antes de irse en un auto.

Yoshi sonrió cuando ya no sintió la presencia de sus hijos

* * *

-Sin el caparazón me siento más ligero –Mikey saltaba por los techos haciendo piruetas y saltos mortales

-Tiene razón

Pasaron divirtiéndose alrededor de una hora hasta llegar a los muelles.

Donatello jalo al rubio antes de que volviera a saltar

-¿Qué pa….

-Shhhh –le indicaron ambos

Frente a ellos estaban Cara de pez, Perrera y Tiger Claw, al parecer ellos si habían sufrido consecuencias con el mutágeno en esa dimensión

-¡Apresúrense! ¡No tenemos toda la noche!

-Oye Donnie no sé si la memoria me falla pero ¿no se supone que los ninjas eran robots?

-Parece que en este mundo son humanos comunes y corrientes

Los ninjas parecían estar poniendo algo en la pared de un hotel

-¡Listo! ¡Con esto, seguro que vendrá!

-¿Estás seguro que lo hará?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuándo ha resistido la necesidad de salvar a los demás?

Para entonces la lluvia ya había comenzado a caer.

-¡Por fin! ¡El invitado de honor!

Justo en ese momento cayó un rayo que iluminó el cielo, dejando ver la silueta masculina que sobresalía imponente sobre el techo, las colas de su máscara bailaban con el viento.

Sacó sus dos katanas y se lanzó bajo la mirada asombrada de los tres

Esos movimientos.

Esa esencia.

Esa seguridad.

No podía ser….

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que vendrías! –gritó Cara de pez en un tono histérico

Él joven ninja procuraba llegar al objeto de la pared, pero varios ninjas se interpusieron.

Abrieron los ojos con horror, no, ese no podía ser su hermano, Raphael le tapó los ojos al menor para que no viera esa escena.

Ese no podía ser su hermano.

Su hermano nunca mataría a alguien.

Y eso era una masacre.

La más cara cubría la mitad de su rostro, lo que les daba una esperanza de que estuvieran equivocados.

El pez detuvo al ágil joven con sus navajas

-Por fin te tengo, el maestro Destructor quiere que te llevemos con vida, has saboteado demasiados de sus planes así que quiere devolverte el favor personalmente….

-Leonardo

La esperanza se les hizo añicos, el genio se fijó en la bomba, no era tiempo de entrar en shock, debían actuar por suerte el mayor reaccionó

-Donnie llévate a Mikey y desactiven la bomba, yo detendré esto

Los tres se lanzaron a la batalla, aunque Michelangelo pareciera un niño él tenía la mentalidad suficiente como para aguantar ver tanta sangre y cuerpos

-¿Tres más? ¿Acaso no se cansa Destructor?

No había duda era la voz de Leonardo.

Él se deshizo rápidamente de Tiger Claw casi al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Raphael con Perrera

-¡Retirada!

Los dejaron ahí, los cuatro sumidos en un incómodo silencio, Leonardo se acercó a la bomba por reflejo los tres se pusieron en guardia, colocó un dispositivo y el explosivo quedó inservible.

La obscuridad no les dejó apreciar su apariencia pero estaban seguros de que seguramente estaría completamente manchado de sangre.

-¿Están del lado de Destructor?

-¡Jamás!

-Entonces no tengo nada que ver con vosotros –se dispuso a irse

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Leonardo? –la voz de Donatello detuvo su marcha

-No recuerdo haberlos conocido anteriormente como para que me hablen con esa familiaridad, si están con Destructor aténganse a las consecuencias y si no, no me estorben en mi camino –fue lo último que les dijo antes de desaparecer en las sombras

-Ese no era Leo ¿verdad? –maldita fuera la sensibilidad de la niñez, Mikey había comenzado a llorar

-No lo entiendo, se supone que el debería ser mejor que nosotros en este mundo pero es todo lo contrario

-Lo que quiera que sea que nos haya pasado debemos revertirlo

-¿Por qué? –el gato negro apareció frente a ellos- ¿Por qué quieren revertirlo si tienen la vida "perfecta"?

-Quiero a mi hermano devuelta –continuaba lloriqueando Mikey- Leo no es así, tenemos que salvarlo, él no es un asesino…

-Su hermano no ha cambiado del todo –le dieron miradas de confusión mientras Yin les señalaba el campo de batalla

Muchos de los "muertos" se levantaron aún bajo el efecto del paralizante pero otros lamentablemente sí habían sido degollados o se les había amputado un brazo o una pierna.

-¿Estarían dispuestos a todo por recuperar su antigua vida?

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, milagrosamente no me he tardado en actualizar mucho y el cap me salió algo largo, por cierto aniki en japon es hermano mayor.**

 **Pobre Leonardo, al parecer su vida no ha sido un lecho de rosas, pero ¿qué tiene que ver la nueva chica en todo esto?¿quién era el chico de la foto?, preguntas clave y pistas les dejo para que sus cabecitas comiencen a crear teorías.**

 **Les prometo que esta temática no se ha visto antes, así que pido de favor que si en el futuro inmediato leen algo parecido en internet, me lo reporten, ya que no me gusta que tomen mis ideas sin permiso.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Talia43 (creo confirmamos los temores de Mikey y como ya te mencione Yin es inspirado en Plagg no le pongo la misma actitud porque serían un gato muy despreocupado que rara vez se pondría serio, amo esa serie, ya se lo había dicho a Rose Black Dragon, en esta solo tome la apariencia de Plagg para ambos hermanos pero de ahí en adelante como ya viste las actitudes son muy diferentes, cuídate)**

 **-efarraiz (me alegra saber que te gustó, me sigo sonrojando con tus halagos, pues por el momento sabemos que Leo no está con destructor, eso sí comparto tu opinión Leo es mi personaje favorito pero soy muy sádica con él jejeje ¿por qué será?, bueno espero te haya gustado la conti)**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (la verdad me encanta esa manera de dibujar a Leo, bueno tal parece que el no sirve a Oroku, sigue siendo un vigilante jeje con respecto al porque, en este mundo Yoshi es un gran empresario pero la sede central está en Nueva York por eso los trasladó allí, espero tu review y que te haya gustado)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon ( te juro que me reí mucho al leer tu comentario, me dejaste como la villana que merece ser linchada, lamentablemente parece que Leo ya no tiene el sentido de "honor" en este mundo, soy muy cruel lo admito, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense.**

 **Miko Eiko**


	4. Chapter 4

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

-¡Sí!

-Pues entonces lo primero…

-Espera un momento ¿no fuiste tú el que nos atacó ese día? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?

Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga

-¿Recuerdan la esfera que encontraron en el edificio de los cerebros con tentáculos? –Vio al trio asentir- Esa es mi casa, yo soy Yin y mi hermana Yang, yo me encargo de cumplir la parte negativa de los deseos y ella la positiva.

-Entonces ¿por qué está pasando esto?

-Porque ustedes estuvieron pidiendo deseos negativos toda la semana, Yang me mantenía a raya pero fue justo ese día en el que a los tres se les ocurrió pedir deseos malos al mismo tiempo y cuando eso pasa yo pierdo la razón, es como cuando entra demasiada adrenalina al cuerpo, solo actué.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos, entonces?

-¡Porque yo también perdí a alguien ese día!

Los tres lo miraron sin entender, el gato había comenzado a llorar.

-Mi hermana me lo advirtió, ella se puso en medio y ahora hay un desequilibrio demasiado grande en este mundo

-¿Qué pasó con ella? –Mikey tenía miedo en preguntar

-No lo sé, pero ya no puedo sentirla y ella misma fue quien me dijo que cuando eso pasara significaría que ha dejado de existir.

Mikey lo agarró antes de que cayera al suelo

-Ella me prometió que no me dejaría solo –El menor había renovado su llanto al recordar su propia situación

-Basta de llorar ¿no hay manera de remediarlo?

-Antes de irse Yang me dijo que buscara el equilibrio –los miró con ojos decisivos- Deben volver a pedir un deseo delante de la esfera pero tiene que ser sumamente desinteresado, lleno de sentimientos positivos

-Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando?

-No es tan sencillo, cuando se pide un deseo la esfera se mueve del lugar en donde estaba, tienen que buscarla y a su hermano también, él debe estar presente cuando la activen

-Pues no creo que Leo quiera venir por las buenas

-Y hay otro problema

-¿Cuál? –corearon los tres

-Hay tiempo límite

* * *

Cuando a Lee entró para arropar a Mikey, se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, el pequeño tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, ella se acercó con cuidado, cogió un cuaderno que estaba en el piso llamándole la atención al niño.

 _"¿Qué te ocurre?"_

-No es nada

 _"No mientas"_

-¿Cómo sabes que miento?

 _"Me lo acabas de confirmar"_ escribió con una sonrisa triunfante mientras él hacía un puchero

-Hice algo muy malo

 _"Entonces arréglalo"_

-No sé si podré, tengo miedo

 _"Harás lo correcto"_ –le revolvió el pelo a lo que él hizo otro puchero-" _Te ves mejor con una sonrisa"_

-No tengo ganas de sonreír –la vio pensativa para luego sonreírle traviesamente y comenzar a acercársele- No, no, no, no…jajaja ¡Para, para! ¡Me rindo!

De esa manera el pequeño niño se durmió un poco más tranquilo

* * *

Lee salió de la habitación y se topó con el rostro de una muy enojada Tang Shen.

El sonido de una fuerte cachetada rompió el silencio

-Escúchame mocosa, si vuelvo a ver que te tomas esas confianzas con mi hijo me encargaré de que no te vuelvan a recibir en ningún lado

Ella solo apretó fuertemente los puños cuando la vio marcharse campante.

Pero no, debía controlarse para mantenerse en esa casa, aún no era el momento de actuar.

* * *

-Explícate mapache

-¡Soy un gato! Su deseo era que él no existiera para tener la vida "perfecta" y la única manera de que alguien deje de existir es…

-No lo digas, ya lo entendimos

-Generalmente por cada deseo que se cumple hay un tiempo para que puedan retractarse pero una vez transcurra el plazo ya no hay vuelta atrás eso, quiere decir que su hermano tiene fecha límite para vivir y luego ya saben lo que pasará.

-¿Cuánto es el plazo?

-No lo sé, su deseo está demasiado cargado de emociones pero generalmente es un año como máximo

-¿Cómo haremos para encontrar a Leo en tan poco tiempo? ¡Podría ser cualquiera!

-Debe estar cerca de ustedes, es una regla en mi mundo y además cuando son cambios físicos, siempre hay rasgos que se mantienen igual.

-Entonces tiene los mismos ojos y voz –Mikey había entrado silenciosamente- Tuve una pesadilla –explicó al ver sus expresiones- Me di cuenta después de ver la fea carota de Rapha que lo que no ha cambado son nuestros ojos y voces

-Bien, tienen una pista

-¿Y si vamos a la guarida?

-No creo que exista Raph, si en este mundo crecimos como humanos no había necesidad de crear un escondite en la alcantarilla

Entre los cuatro se sumieron en sus pensamientos

-¡Ya sé! Cuando estuve en su casa, había un árbol en medio del dojo ¿verdad? Su maestro debe haberles enseñado a meditar

-Ammm…

-¿Enserio no le pusieron atención?, ¡Por mi hermana! ¡¿Al menos saben lo básico?!

-Bueno eso sí, Leo insiste en que es muy importante que dominemos esa parte

-Genial, entonces podrán buscar su esencia, para aprender a meditar deben reconocer las presencias que lo rodean.

-¿Cómo sabremos qué es él?

-Han vivido con él 15 años, lo sabrán cuando lo sientan

* * *

Estuvieron buscando alrededor de un mes, les habían contado a April y a Casey quienes los tomaron por locos, sin embargo se dieron cuenta de que últimamente tenían sueños con cuatro tortugas, una rata gigante, cerebros que hablan, robots asesinos, etc

Se habían hecho muy buenos amigos de Lee en ese tiempo, la chica era agradable, no obstante cada vez que se encontraban con Leo en un patrullaje, él los ignoraba, hacía su trabajo y se iba sin darles tiempo a hablar.

-Estoy muy cansado –se quejaba Mikey en la cafetería- Hemos buscado por todas partes y no siento su presencia

-Por cierto… ¿dónde está la niña?, quiero molestarla un poco –en todo el día no habían visto a la pelinegra

-Chicos mejor ya vámonos, pero antes pasaremos por dirección –sus amigos la miraron raro- Oigan, Lee está enferma y su hermano vendrá a justificarla, quiero verlo otra vez ¡Ha pasado tanto desde que no viene por aquí!

Quisieran o no, la pelirroja los arrastró a esperar junto a otras jóvenes ocultas en la esquina del pasillo.

-Ni que fuera un dios

 _Lo sintieron_

-¡Miren ahí viene!

 _Fue leve pero lo sintieron._

 _Su esencia._

Una mujer mayor salió del despacho de junto para recibirlo.

-Es bueno verlo, joven Kame

-Lo mismo digo pero por favor llámeme Leonardo, no me gustan mucho las formalidades

-Por supuesto, pasa querido y cuéntame sobre el estado de tu hermana

-Con gusto

La puerta se cerró, el grupo de aficionadas se fue dejando a tres chicos tan blancos como el papel.

-Lo teníamos cerca…

-¿Chicos? –April los pellizco fuerte para regresarlos a la realidad

-¿Pero por qué sentimos apenas su presencia?

-Es una técnica –el gato apareció frente a ellos- tal parece que en este mundo su hermano es muy desconfiado y se oculta, lo mejor será que quien se los presente sea esa chica, claro, si no quieren que él desaparezca otra vez, deben ganarse su confianza

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en lograrlo?

-Eso ya depende de ustedes, entre más pronto mejor, por cierto si todavía no están seguros de que sea su Leonardo, lo cual es 99% probable según las circustancias, quiero decirles que he estado investigando y "Kame" en japonés significa...

 _Tortuga_

* * *

Regresaron a casa, sus padres no estaban y les habían dado la noche libre a la mayoría de empleados, solo quedaba la niñera de Mikey quien curiosamente no parecía nada enferma, los mayores consideraron prudente dejar en casa al menor mientras ellos iban de patrullaje, querían conversar con Leonardo pero sabían que no podrían hacerlo por las buenas.

 _"¿Qué quieres hacer?"_

-Comer pizza –ella solo le sonrió

Mientras él cenaba, Lee tomaba una taza de té, Mikey se le quedó mirando la forma en que lo tomaba, le era muy familiar, pero se dijo así mismo que era la manera como se enseñaba en Japón por lo que no le dio importancia.

-¿Por qué te pusieron Lee?

Ella alzó la vista y le escribió rápidamente _"No es mi nombre"_ pero ante el rostro de confusión del pequeño rectificó _"April me puso ese apodo"_

-Entonces… ¿cómo te llamas?

 _"Leonora Kame"_

Justo en ese momento se oyó una fuerte explosión, y varios ninjas entraron

-Mujer, danos al mocoso y te dejaremos vivir

Ella se puso en frente de él, uno de los secuestradores intentó golpearla pero ella fue más rápida y lo noqueo, Mikey uso su velocidad para atacarlos pero cada vez venían más, en un momento de distracción, Leonora tomo a Mikey y los encerró a ambos en el cuarto que ella ocupaba.

Ella tenía un corte en el brazo que puso nervioso al niño sin saber por qué.

-Escúchame Micheangelo

Al mencionado se le remplazó el miedo por la sorpresa

-Puedes hablar

Ella dio un suspiro cansado

-Prometo que te lo voy a explicar a su debido tiempo pero por ahora ocúltate aquí y no salgas hasta que yo regrese –lo vio asentir aún en shock, le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo- Eres un buen niño Mikey.

La vio salir, todo comenzó a dar vueltas hasta volverse obscuro.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo sabemos que ella no es parte del clan del pie?! -oyó la voz furiosa de una mujer- ¡Mira cómo está la casa! ¡Mikey pudo haber salido lastimado!

El mencionado se levantó de golpe con un fuerte mareo, frente a él, sus padres, hermanos y niñera lo veían preocupados.

-¡Mi hijo! –Tang Shen lo abrazó como si fuese el mayor tesoro del mundo

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Mikey iba a decir todo pero vio los ojos suplicantes de la joven y no se atrevió

-Nos atacaron y luego no recuerdo nada

-¿Y tú Lee?

Ella solo les señaló la foto en un periódico que había captado a Leonardo en uno de sus patrullajes

-¡Ese asesino estuvo aquí! –Shen tenía el rostro entre asqueado y horrorizado, ignorando las evidentes negativas de la chica al ver que provocó un malentendido- ¡Si veo un solo rasguño en mi hijo! ¡Me las pagarás!

-¡Tang Shen ya basta! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa! ¡Cuidó de Michelangelo hasta al final!¡Debemos agradecerle que no lo haya abandonado a su suerte!

Su esposa solo la miró con rabia que fue correspondida.

-Señorita Kame vaya a descansar y ustedes igual, mis hijos

* * *

Durante la noche Leonora se desplazó a la habitación del menor

-¿Me explicarás entonces?

-No te puedo decir todo pero responderé a las preguntas que me quieras hacer

-¿Tú venciste a los ninjas?

-No, fue el vigilante, él vino a ayudarnos y acabó con todos

-¿Por qué mientes?

-Seguridad

-¿De verdad te llamas Leonora?

-Sí

-¿Por qué viniste a trabajar aquí?

-Necesidad

-¿Sabes que tus respuestas no concuerdan?

-Sí

-Ya que no me vas a responder con la verdad, entonces me deberás un favor o si no se lo diré todo a mis hermanos

-Está bien, Mikey –suspiró dándole una sonrisa cansada

-Mis hermanos y yo podemos protegerlos a ti y a tu hermano, solo…. Confía en nosotros

La vio dudar un momento antes de volver a suspirar

-Es… más complicado de lo que crees… Mikey

* * *

Pasó una semana desde el ataque, se encontraban en el colegio cuando Casey se les acercó con una cara de haber visto un muerto

-A la directora se le ocurrió que sería divertido hacer un show de talentos

-Pues si tienes tanto miedo, no te inscribas

-Ese es el problema, es obligatorio y si no lo hacemos, sin importar cuan ricos seamos, ella nos trasladará de colegio

-¡No te creo!

-Pues no sé ustedes, pero con unas cuantas chicas pensamos hacer un baile ¿Te apuntas Lee? –su amiga negó fuertemente

-Yo arreglé con la directora para ser el presentador –les anunció Casey aún con miedo

-Y entonces ¿nosotros qué haremos?

-Tal vez ¿trucos con la patineta?

-La mayoría de chicos harán eso

Todos los estudiantes estuvieron pensativos durante todo el día, a la salida, April se les acercó corriendo, jalando a Leonora de paso

-¿Ustedes son ninjas verdad?

-Sí ¿y?

-Lee me escribió una vez que su hermano es aficionado a las artes marciales, él podría enseñarles algunas técnicas más, investigué en biblioteca y sería como una exhibición pública de una pelea.

Vieron en ese momento la oportunidad

-¿Qué dices Lee? –los tres invadieron su espacio personal

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, dispuesta a negarse

-Sería un favor –le insinuó Mikey, ella lo fulminó con la mirada pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Por fin conocerían a Leonardo sin la máscara.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas ¿cómo han estado? Primero me disculpo sé que este capítulo les resulta algo confuso y probablemente pensarán ¿no está yendo muy rápido?, lo que sucede es que en mi sueño todo sucedió así y créanme que no quiero ponerle relleno porque soy mala en eso y se hace monótona la historia, eso sí a partir de ahora empieza la acción, me gustaría saber que preguntas les he generado en sus cabecitas si son muchas quiere decir que voy por buen camino, aunque estoy segura de que muchos ya tienen varias teorías de lo que está pasando, pero de todos modos me gustaría saberlas.**

 **Por cierto hoy les daré una pequeña pista con la que de seguro se confirmaran varias hipótesis, lo sé porque cada que leo comentarios me topo con gente con excelente capacidad de deducción:**

 **En esta historia yo solo puse dos OC y ya les fueron presentados.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (no tienes por qué disculparte chica, a todos nos pasa a veces no nos alcanza el tiempo eso es comprensible, yo misma he pasado por eso, me da gusto tenerte como lectora, me encantan los gatitos aunque el mío me muerda rasguñe, me saque la lengua (hablo enserio, lo hace), entre otros, igual lo quiero, bueno como yo digo no todos los cambios son buenos ¿qué les esperará a los chicos? Espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Talia43 (Bueno mi amiga ¡ganaste un unicornio!, jejeje pero ¿qué es lo que en verdad esta pasando? Tal vez no todo es lo que parece, este cap es apenas la introducción de lo que se viene, y creo que con lo que sigue voy a dar varios vuelcos de cabezas, espero tu review)**

 **-LunaBeatriz1 (Oh créeme querida también fue un insulto para mi pobreza jejeje y eso que soy la escritora, bueno me gusta tu forma de pensar pero ahora les dejo el deber de desentrañar y descubrir la verdad, espero que te haya gustado, aunq sea demasiado rápido)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon lo sé no me lo digas, te sigo debiendo el té con galletitas ¿verdad?, pero enserio esto es necesario para que entiendan la historia, te prometo que más adelante te compensaré con intereses ¿de acuerdo?, y con respecto al honor de nuestro querido Leo solo diré "no todo es lo que parece", espero tu review)**

 **-efarraiz (chica enserio muchas gracias por tus regalos, de verdad me hacen reír mucho, también me alegro que Leo no esté con Destructor, yo también confío en él y estoy de acuerdo contigo si Leo no tuviera hermanos sería honrado pero frío, claro asumiendo que todavía lo hubiera criado Splinter porque si no solo Kami sabe que sería de él)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	5. Chapter 5

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **En ocasiones meteré elementos de la versión 2003 aunque saben que me gusta más trabajar con la 2012.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Como había guardado la pizarra, comenzó a hacerle señas a April y a Casey

-Tienes que avisarle a tu hermano, ¿verdad? –los presentes estaban ligeramente sorprendidos de que Donnie la hubiese entendido- Estuve aprendiéndome tu lenguaje, debe ser molesto escribir en una pizarra

Leonora le sonrió en agradecimiento y prosiguió.

-¡Eso es genial!

-¿Qué dijo?

-Ha dicho que probablemente desde mañana en la tarde podremos practicar con él

-Les deseo suerte chicos, pero Casey y yo ya tenemos que irnos

-Entonces nos vemos mañana

-Sí

Al regresar a casa se toparon con la noticia de que la cocinera estaba enferma, así que sin hacerse esperar, Tang Shen mandó a los mayores a comprar postres para cuando llegara Yoshi del trabajo y le sugirió a Mikey jugar en su computadora hasta que fuera hora de comer.

Con Lee fue otra cosa, a propósito le exigió preparar un menú complicado, ella no se quejó a pesar de que las ganas de gritarle le picaban la garganta, se dispuso a cortar algunos vegetales cuando sintió unos tirones en la falda de su uniforme.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? Me aburro, ya jugué con todo lo que se me ocurrió

Discretamente se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca para comenzar a susurrar

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mikey? Tu madre te tiene prohibido venir a la cocina, si te viera….

-Pero no lo hará, soy un ninja –exclamó con sonrisa triunfante pero ella seguía dudando- prometo que no estorbaré ¿sííí?

¿Quién podía resistirse a esos ojos de cachorro?

Escribió en la pizarra las instrucciones, ya se había expuesto demasiado al susurrar, tal vez la próxima no tuviese tanta suerte.

Entre los dos habían acabado la mitad del menú con tiempo de sobra, pero la fortuna se les acabó en menos de un segundo. Mikey llevaba un recipiente con varias verduras impidiéndole ver por dónde iba y por lo tanto tampoco el haber chocado contra los pies de su madre.

-¡Mikey! ¡Ese es el trabajo de los sirvientes!

-Esto, yo…. –su niñera salió al oír el griterío, por un momento el niño juro sentir un horrible escalofrió con la mirada que le mandó Tang Shen a la chica.

-Hijo ¿Puedes traerme mis lentes, por favor? –el pequeño miró a su amiga quien le afirmo con la cabeza. Camino hasta cierta curva para esconderse, él ya se había dado cuenta del que había algo raro en el comportamiento de su "madre".

Michelangelo oyó los fuertes e histéricos berridos de su progenitora, no entendía, ¿Por qué solo a ella la trataba de esa manera? ¿Debía decírselo a sus hermanos?

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Me duele la cabeza!

No era solo una expresión, el dolor era insoportable al punto de hacerlo gritar, las mujeres mayores solo alcanzaron a verlo en el suelo inconsciente.

* * *

 _-¿En dónde estoy?_

 _Todo era blanco, quiso pellizcarse para despertarse pero notó que sus manos de nuevo eran verdes, al girarse encontró un espejo, de nuevo era una tortuga pero seguía siendo un niño. Se acercó para tocar su reflejo pero de repente este se volvió transparente dejando ver una silueta de espaldas._

 _-¡Leo!_

 _Golpeó el cristal varias veces intentando llamar su atención y lo logró, al verlo le dio una sonrisa y le abrió los brazos invitándolo a un abrazo, él quería ir pero no podía atravesar la barrera._

 _Vio algo._

 _Con un gran terror comenzó a golpear el vidrio desesperadamente, entre llanto le señalaba a Leonardo que mirase hacia atrás._

 _Lo hizo._

 _Pero fue demasiado tarde._

 _El cuerpo de su hermano cayó a los pies de Destructor intentando alejarse, Leonardo le extendió una mano en busca de la ayuda que Mikey era incapaz de dar, el menor solo pudo ver como su hermano movía los labios con expresión de súplica antes de recibir el golpe de gracia._

 _"Ayúdame"_

* * *

-¡Mikey despierta!

El niño abrió los ojos y se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de su niñera antes de comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Lee le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarlo.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-El…l.. lo… mató y…yo….n…no ..pude….hacer….nada

-Tranquilo Mikey, solo fue una pesadilla

Pasaron varios minutos en un silencio un poco incómodo.

-Te van a descubrir -le menciono más serenado pero aun apoyado en su pecho, los latidos de su corazón lo tranquilizaban de alguna forma.

-¿A qué te refieres? -no quería admitirlo pero se había puesto nerviosa

-Estás hablando

-Ah eso – pronunció con alivio- No hay nadie, el resto de mis compañeras están ayudando a tu padre en el jardín, tus hermanos ya se fueron al patrullaje y tu… madre ya se fue a trabajar.

-¿Se fueron sin mí?

-El señor Hamato quiso que siguieras descansando ¿Tienes hambre?

-No – pero su estómago gruñó en protesta, provocando un sonrojo de él y una risa de ella.

-Vamos, te haré algo delicioso -lo cargó en dirección a la cocina, ya que a pesar de estar calmado, él seguía fuertemente abrazado a su cuello.

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que soñé

-Tal vez solo fue una pesadilla, enano

-No lo creo Rapha, en estos momentos no podemos descartar nada

-Donatello tiene razón, no quiero alarmarlos pero más que una pista puede ser una premonición

-¿A qué te refieres, Yin?

-Tal vez no tengamos un año, es posible que sea mucho menos

-Entonces ¿cuánto nos quedaría?

-Pues es probable que sean…

-¡Escúpelo, gato!

-Cinco meses

* * *

Mientras los hermanos discutían, una chica hablaba por teléfono en un tono muy bajo.

-Sí, irán mañana en la tarde, después de clases

 _-¿Sabes lo arriesgado que es esto?_

-Lo sé, pero si nuestras sospechas son correctas, Destructor ya debe saberlo o al menos lo supone… no nos queda mucho tiempo…

 _-Tienes razón Leonora, debemos prepararlos_

-Gracias por tu comprensión

 _-Lo que me interesa saber es que presentarás para el show -_ la voz cambio por una burlona

-Es una sorpresa

 _-Seguro que va a ser muy divertido, lástima que no podré estar ahí_

-Si es una lástima, pero alégrate, grabaré un video

 _-Eres la mejor_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Leonora solo les extendió un papel con su dirección

-¿No vienes?

Ella negó con la cabeza e hizo señas

-Casi se me olvida que los dos trabajan para pagar la mitad de la beca -comentó April avergonzada-¿Qué ocurre Donnie? Estas muy serio

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo, pero bueno ya es hora de irnos

* * *

Les tomó hora y media prepararse para ir, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron mucho al ver que era la tienda y casa de su amiga pelirroja en su realidad original

-Si lo piensan, tiene lógica -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al genio

Al entrar fueron recibidos por un hombre joven de cabello verde algo intimidante

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Venimos a ver a Leonardo

El hombre les sonrió con mucha alegría

-¡Ahh! ¡Ustedes deben ser los amigos de Leonora! ¡Síganme por aquí!

-Gracias ¿Cuál es su nombre señor? –Mikey sentía algo muy familiar en él

-Me llaman Leatherhead pero pueden decirme LH

* * *

-Llegaron en el momento exacto, Leonardo debe estar terminando su entrenamiento

-Ammm claro –los tres seguían sin salir de su asombro, era de locos ver como en esa realidad su amigo era un ser humano común y corriente en lugar de un cocodrilo

La casa de April estaba muy cambiada, la tienda seguía en el mismo lugar pero el resto era muy diferente.

-Aquí es

En donde debía ser el apartamento más grande había un dojo y en medio, un chico con dos katanas vestido con un uniforme de esgrima pero sin el casco mantenía sus ojos vendados y con rápidos y elegantes movimientos decapito a los maniquís que estaban frente a él

-LH avísame cuando ellos… -se quitó la venda- Oh, ya están aquí… ¿Pasa algo?

No sabían cómo reaccionar por fin estaban frente a su hermano, Mikey tuvo razón no había cambiado su voz ni sus ojos, pero había algo extraño en él que no lograban identificar.

-¡Leo! –Michelangelo se le abalanzó encima ante la estupefacción del mencionado- Te extrañé mucho…

-¿Perdón?

-Ah lo siento, Mikey siempre se confunde de personas y se pone muy emotivo –Donnie alejó al menor del joven confundido

-Por supuesto, LH ¿Podrías cerrar la tienda? No deseo interrupciones

-Claro Leonardo, nada más ten cuidado con tus vendajes

-Sí, no te preocupes

Una vez el mayor se fue, él se fijó en que sus invitados mantenían una expresión de preocupación hacia él, aunque el chico pelirrojo era el que más lo intentaba disimular.

-¿Estás herido?

-Pasó hace mucho, ya se ha cerrado, LH se preocupa demasiado, es todo –le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante al más pequeño

-¿Cómo te la hiciste?

-Durante el entrenamiento, practicaba una nueva kata y me herí por accidente –a Donnie no le convenció la respuesta, su hermano mayor solía ser muy cuidadoso con las nuevas técnicas además su tono de voz sonó tan…

Ensayado.

-Bueno, Leonora me pidió que los entrenara pero ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer exactamente?

-April nos propuso hacer una pelea pública y dijo que tu sabrías dirigirnos –A Raphael se le hizo muy raro decir eso, siempre se quejaba del liderazgo del mayor pero ahora que no eran nada le pedía que los guiara.

Irónico.

-Bien los ayudaré pero deberán hacer caso a todo lo que diga

-¡Sí, señor! –le dijeron en broma sacándole una sonrisa imperceptible

-Bueno, vayan calentando mientras yo me cambio de ropa, les recomiendo hacer lo mismo, van a sudar

-¿Por qué no usas bata si practicas artes marciales?

-Pues este uniforme estaba en rebaja, una bata de entrenamiento cuesta mucho –le explicó antes de irse

-No ha cambiado en nada-comentó Rapha

-No estoy tan seguro, hay algo en él que no es igual como si…

-Algo no encajara –Mikey ya se había puesto su traje de entrenamiento y comenzó a estirar

-Además me he enterado de varias cosas en este tiempo

-Dilo genio

-No, esperaré hasta estar seguro, y una vez pase les diré mis teorías

-Donnie –le dijeron en tono de advertencia

-¿Ya están listos? –Leonardo entró interrumpiendo la escena- Mi hermana me dijo que saben Ninjutsu en ese caso empezaremos por ciertas katas para ver sus fortalezas y debilidades para crear una coreografía de acuerdo a su nivel

-Hai

-Primero será Raphael, luego Donatello y por último Michelangelo

Leonardo observó cada demostración, le preocupó un poco el más pequeño que se caía al final de cada ejercicio, debería trabajar más en él.

-Raphel tú tienes la fuerza, Donatello el ingenio y Michelangelo la agilidad sin embargo estas ventajas también son debilidades, tú –señaló al pelirrojo- buscas que tus ataques tengan gran impacto y eso te vuelve lento, Donatello, piensas demasiado en tus movimientos y a ti –miró al más chico- te falta equilibrio, no te agobies es normal a tu edad, solo deben pulir un poco más sus habilidades, así cuando hagan la exhibición no se causaran daño entre ustedes.

Los tres asintieron con una ligera sensación de Deja Vú en sus cuerpos.

-Mañana veremos otro aspecto, así que quiero que estén bien descansados cuando vengan a practicar, haremos unos últimos ejercicios antes de que se vayan –los vio protestar y sin poder evitarlo sonrió- después de un pequeño refrigerio, por supuesto.

-¡Boyakasha! ¡¿Qué hay de comer?!

-Bueno LH dijo que iba a pedir….

-¡Llegó la pizza!

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo se sentían como en casa, Leonardo era algo reservado pero se abría con ellos de poco en poco, así fueron pasando los días hasta que se cumplió otro mes, Donnie no lo demostraba pero estaba preocupado, les quedaban menos de cuatro meses para pedir un deseo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Donnie?

-Nada Leo

-¿Sabes que eres un mal mentiroso? Estas distraído en el entrenamiento y eso es muy notorio, si fuese una batalla real no tendrías oportunidad

-Lo sé, ¿qué harías si tuvieras que remediar algo pero el tiempo se está acabando?

-Dar todo lo que tengo para solucionarlo

-Pero ¿y si no lo logras?

-Lo importante es intentarlo Donatello, intentarlo y no rendirse, y aunque no lo logres al menos sabrás que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano para conseguirlo

-Pero y si la perdida fuera grande ¿qué harías? –Donnie estaba desesperado y quien mejor para aconsejarlo que su hermano mayor

-En ese caso solo te diré que lograrlo o no solo depende de cuánto quieras en verdad remendar tu error para recuperar a esa persona –se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¿Cómo sabías que es una persona?

-Simple, tú no eres de las personas que estarían tan preocupados por un objeto y a juzgar por tu desesperación tiene que ser alguien muy querido no solo para ti sino para tus hermanos también

Leonardo lo seguía conociendo tan bien como siempre, aún sin ser su hermano de sangre.

-Debemos regresar, necesitas pulir tus habilidades con el bo –le dijo devolviéndolo a realidad

* * *

-Ya te dije que no puedes enano

-Sí puedo, solo mírame

Intento hacer una patada giratoria pero perdió el equilibrio y terminó chocando con el pelinegro.

-Mikey no caigas en provocaciones, debes centrarte o perderás –Le dio otros nunchaku un poco más pequeños- Estos son adecuados a tu edad, tu arma debe ser una ventaja y no un estorbo, con estos recuperaras la estabilidad más fácilmente

-Hai

-¿Cuándo es la presentación?

-En dos semanas, o eso dijo Casey

-En ese caso, tomaremos una semana de descanso

-¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Entrenar es bueno pero no hay que obsesionarse, hay que descansar de vez en cuando, la última semana solo repasaran un poco antes del show, hasta eso diviértanse.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo algo que hacer, así que no intenten buscarme que voy a estar muy ocupado en mi trabajo.

-Hai

Oyeron el pito de un auto que les indicaba que debían irse

-Entonces, hasta la próxima Leo

-Los veré luego

* * *

-Y ahora ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

-Tendrán que hacerle caso, si intentan espiarlo perderán su confianza, hasta ahora van por buen camino, no lo arruinen

-Ya lo sabemos gato, pero esta semana será aburrida

Oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, el castaño fue quien la abrió

-Oh, hola Lee

Ella le hizo unas cuantas señas

-Padre dice que es hora de cenar

-Dile que ya vamos –ella solo asintió antes de irse

* * *

-Hijos míos, he visto un gran avance en sus estudios tanto académicos como en Ninjutsu, su dedicación ha sido asombrosa y he considerado que merecen un premio…

-¡Boyakasha!

-Irán a todos los parques de divisiones que haya en el país, uno después de clases durante esta semana –les terminó de explicar su madre

-¡Genial!

Mikey estaba muy contento pero había algo más miró, a su amiga y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Papá ¿Lee también puede ir?

-¿La señorita Kame? Por supuesto que…

-No, este premio es solo para ustedes y no para ella, además no es como si se lo hubiera ganado.

-Papá, por favor, mis hermanos van a querer divertirse en juegos en los que no me dejan pasar y alguien debe cuidarme.

-Eso es verdad padre –Donnie le siguió la corriente- la ayuda de Lee sería prudente en estas futuras ocasiones.

-Pues si lo consideran así, entonces no hay nada que discutir –ignoró la mirada asesina de su esposa- Ella irá con ustedes, como parte de su trabajo –aclaró para bajar un poco la ira de su mujer

* * *

-Mikey ¿por qué quieres que valla? Yo sé que tus hermanos no te dejarían solo y tú también

-Es que te esfuerzas mucho, además tú también mereces descansar un poco, como Leo dice no hay que…

-Obsesionarse, lo sé –le dijo con una sonrisa –bueno es hora de que duermas

-¿Me cuentas una historia?

-Claro ¿De qué quieres que sea?

-No sé, sorpréndeme

-Entonces será de piratas –el menor la miró con una ligera sensación de…

¿Deja Vú?

* * *

Donnie se mantenía en la computadora desde hace varias semanas por la noche, había un hecho que levantaba varias sospechas y para comprobarlas había tenido que hackear el sistema del colegio para conseguir respuestas, sin embargo le había tomado demasiado tiempo y hoy por fin había logrado obtener lo que quería.

 ** _Nombre y apellidos del estudiante:_** _Leonora Kame_

 ** _País de origen:_** _Japón_

 ** _Familiares y relación:_** _Leonardo Kame (hermano)_

 ** _Estado de salud:_** _Muda-cuerdas bocales dañadas al nacer_

 ** _Situación familiar:_** _Huérfana-bajo custodia de su hermano mayor_

 ** _Tiempo de antigüedad en la institución:_** _2 años con 2 meses_

 ** _Modo de pago de la colegiatura:_** _Beca completa_

 ** _Anexos:_** _Radiografías de las cuerdas bocales y certificados de beca académica_

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, como están como ya mencioné mezclaré algunos elementos de TMNT del 2003, para aquellos que estén inquietos con respecto a LH yo sé su historia y se que empezó siendo un animalito común y corriente y a causa del mutágeno es todo un cocodrilo genio gigante o lagarto como prefieran decirle, en esta realidad el creció como humano por si las dudas. Y ahora ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Ya falta dos semanas para que se de el show de talentos y la historia se ha vuelto algo confusa jejeje.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Talia43 (Hay una razón para todo mi amiga y Tang Shen no es mala con todos solo con Lee por alguna razón, lamento decirte que estas fría con tu teoría pero eso es bueno, eso quiere decir que lo siguiente será impredecible pero de todas maneras me gustaría leer tus nuevas teorías, cuídate)**

 **-efarraiz (Será o no será? Qué depara el destino? Por qué la odia? Habrá que esperar a los próximos capítulos quien sabe la verdad?, me gustaría conocer tu opinión al respecto, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon( ahora que lo mencionas jeje si suena a Dragon Ball, es mi serie favorita, la verdad solo había pensado en ella cuando puse el Kame jejeje parece que atinaste es menos tiempo del pensado, todo tiene su razón de ser y hay una historia detrás de todo esto, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	6. Chapter 6

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **En ocasiones meteré elementos de la versión 2003 y 2007 aunque saben que me gusta más trabajar con la 2012.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

-Entonces crees que están metidos en algo muy malo

-¡No! Confió en que nuestro hermano no está en eso y mucho menos Lee

-¿Y si le preguntamos?

-Ah claro enano, vamos a ir y decir: "Hola Lee, casualmente estábamos revisando tus datos que Donnie hackeo del colegio y nos dio curiosidad saber si de casualidad tú y Leonardo están metidos en algo muy malo, claro casualmente hablando"

-Nunca oí tanta casualidad en una oración, Raphita

-¡Enano!

-Volviendo al tema, ¿Por qué Lee ocultaría que tiene una beca completa?

-Tal vez, solo lo hace para conseguir trabajo

-O simplemente para que no la molesten -ambos hermanos se le quedaron viendo al pelirrojo en confusión -¿Qué?, Donnie tu oíste a Casey, la fastidiaban ni bien llego al colegio, imagínate como hubiera sido si se enteraban de que tenía una beca completa, le hubieran llamado nerd o algo por el estilo

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido si lo pones así, pero hay algo que no encaja

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé, solo siento que hay algo que no sabemos y que cambia todo

-Todo esto es muy extraño -Mikey se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo

-Al menos mañana podremos tomar unos días de descanso

-¿Tú crees?

-Leo dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y que no quería vernos ni en pintura por ahí, claro que no con esas palabras –sus hermanos asintieron en acuerdo generando un silencio incómodo

-No es que este mal enano, pero ¿Por qué quieres que Lee vaya?

-Es que… -el mencionado se quedó mirando el techo- yo creo que también se lo merece, además conociendo a Leo, seguro le gustaría que su hermana se divierta un poco -los tres sonrieron con nostalgia y arrepentimiento

-Tienes razón, Mikey

* * *

El primer día en el parque fue muy divertido, habían entrado a la casa de los espejos, en donde se perdieron durante una hora, luego a la casa embrujada de donde el más pequeño salió muy mal parado.

-¡No puedo creer que en serio te diera miedo!

-¡No tengo miedo! -exclamó aun pálido y tembloroso en los brazos de su niñera quien solo sonreía divertida por sus pucheros

Donnie se había puesto detrás de los dos

-¡Ahhh!

-Jajajaja -Leonora los miró con reproche debido a que le tocaba volver a calmarlo, atrajo la atención de ambos y les señalo un punto lejano

-Está bien, traeremos la comida, ustedes esperen en la mesa de allá

Una vez se fueron, ella lo sentó y le levando la basta del pantalón, dejando ver un raspón no muy grande

-¿Por qué no les dijiste que te lastimaste? -le puso un poco de agua y le limpió la herida con un pañuelo

-Es que van a bromear con esto de por vida

-Ay Mikey, tus hermanos podrán molestarte pero se preocupan por ti y si no confías en ellos para decirles esto ¿Qué harás cuando sea peor?

-Está bien, se los diré -ella sonrió mientras le ocultaba la herida nuevamente con el pantalón- pero cuando vayamos a casa

-Es un progreso

De repente Michelangelo puso cara de susto, sus hermanos estaban cerca.

-¿Qué hacen? -Donnie traía el ceño fruncido, la había visto mover los labios pero no, era un imposible, las radiografías no mentían.

-Estábamos jugando, quería saber si yo también puedo leer los labios

-Hay, enano para eso necesitas mucha preparación

-Discúlpalo Lee, no entiende la dificultad de tu habilidad -ella solo negó indicando que no le importaba, sigilosamente movió los labios solo para el menor, en una palabra muy clara.

 _"Gracias"_

Él solo le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

El tercer día se centraron a los juegos de puntería para ganar premios, obviamente sacaron a relucir sus virtudes.

-Ya es muy tarde –el castaño miró el reloj

-Vamos Donnie, un juego más y ya, quiero ese poster

-Entonces deberán superar el record de tiro al blanco, tienen que clavar todas las flechas o la mayoría en el centro para superar la mayor puntuación -les comunicó con algo de burla el vendedor

-Bueno Raph, esto te lo dejamos a ti

-¡Noooo! Quiero que Lee lo intente, no ha jugado nada – la mencionada negó fuertemente

-¿Acaso la niña tiene miedo de perder contra mí? -la reto Raphael, y surgió efecto pues Leonora se puso roja del enojo

-¿Las damas primero? -le preguntó el genio, ella volvió a negar y señaló al pelirrojo.

-Que conste que no quería ganarte tan rápido -cogió el arco con las flechas y disparó, cuatro dieron en el centro y la última se clavó muy cerca- No te molestes si fallas

Leonora sonrió con suficiencia, cogió las flechas con el arco y dio todas en el centro de cada blanco, tanto los chicos como el señor estaban atónitos, ella le entregó el póster a Mikey en silencio.

* * *

El quinto día subieron a las montañas rusas, curiosamente Leonora les ponía excusas razonables cada vez que le preguntaban.

-¿Vienes?

Hizo señas

-Yo puedo cuidar del enano mientras tú vas con Donnie

Volvió a mover las manos

-Rapha ya se subió a casi todas, dudo que una le moleste -el pelirrojo asintió en acuerdo

Esta vez los movimientos eran más nerviosos, se le acababan las excusas.

-No será que tú… -los mayores entendieron lo que el menor quería decir, como si se hubiesen sincronizado, dieron un paso hacia delante obligándola a dar un hacia atrás involuntariamente debido a los nervios.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas? -corearon viendo como ella asentía despacio y sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Hizo señas temblorosas

-Mujer, es normal tener miedo a algo, aunque sea ridículo

Volvió a mover las manos un poco más seguras

 _"Lo sé, solo que no me gusta mostrar mis debilidades"_

Sin saber por qué a los hermanos les pareció conocida esa declaración, pero decidieron dejarla en paz después de todo hoy tenían patrullaje.

* * *

-¿Creen que aparezca?

-Pues parece un golpe grande seguro vendrá a evitarlo –comentó Donnie- Guarden silencio creo que ya viene

-Pero ¿qué es lo que va a hacer? ¡¿Está loco?! –ambos le taparon la boca al pelirrojo aunque estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo

Leonardo estaba sobre uno de los tejados dispuesto a saltar hacia un nido de ninjas él solo.

Imprudente.

-¡Atrápenlo!

El pelinegro no tenía muchos problemas en noquear a los ninjas pero se descuidaba bastante, al punto en que los Hamato tuvieron que intervenir para que uno de ellos no le cortaran la garganta.

-¡Eres un idiota! –le reclamó Raphael unido espalda con espalda

-No recuerdo haber pedido su ayuda –lanzó a uno de los ninjas al montón derribándolos, se separó de ellos hasta lanzar una bomba de humo que los agarró desprevenidos tanto a ellos como al enemigo.

-¡No te atrevas! –Perrera intento evitar que se llevara la pieza más importante que hacía que la máquina funcionara, era un cristal muy frágil y raro que cayó al piso y fue aplastado por el pie del pelinegro- ¡Juro que te mataré Leonardo!

-Hora de irse –anunció, siendo escuchado por los otros tres que lo acompañaron en su fuga

* * *

-¿Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no se metan en mis asuntos? –les reclamó en un tejado alejado del caos

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Hubieras muerto si no te ayudábamos!

-Eso no lo sabes niño, además, si yo vivo o muero a ustedes no les incumbe –se dio la vuelta para irse

-¡No lo hagas Raphael!

Leonardo evitó el ataque con sus katanas, le dio una patada en el estómago que lo mandó al suelo de espaldas, se levantó rápidamente y volvió a atacar, los dos menores decidieron no intervenir, esto era entre Leonardo y Raphael, nadie más.

-Lo gracioso de la ira –esquivó un golpe de Rapha- es que dejas que te consuma –le devolvió el golpe- y al poco tiempo –hizo un salto mortal quedando a su espalda- todo lo pierdes de vista –le dio una patada giratoria que lo derribó, desarmándolo de paso, el pelinegro se puso encima de él, Raphael forcejeó pero el mayor clavó sus espadas a los lados de la cabeza del pelirrojo, inmovilizándolo- No me estorben o no responderé por lo que pueda pasar –se alejó rápidamente después de retirar sus armas, arrojándose desde el borde de un edificio y perdiéndose en la obscuridad.

-Juro que no lo entiendo –comentaba Mikey mientras Donnie ayuda a Raph- Cuando está en forma civil es el Leo de siempre pero ahora es frio…

-Imprudente…

-Cruel…

-Tal vez, pero yo creo que la situación lo obligó a ser así –el gato negro apareció frente a ellos mirándolos con tristeza

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He visto en sus recuerdos –los señaló a cada uno- y el Leonardo que ustedes conocen, es alguien que los cuida mucho, su personalidad se formó debido a ustedes, al asumir el rol de su hermano mayor y con las enseñanzas de su padre, pero al no tenerlos en esta realidad, él se crio de esa manera, y me imagino que por la forma tan diferente de cómo se comporta, no ha tenido una preparación fácil.

Los hermanos bajaron la cabeza, segundos después se oyeron sollozos.

-¿Mikey?

-Teníamos una buena vida y lo arruinamos por ser egoístas…

-No Mikey, fue un accidente…

-Michelangelo tiene razón Donatello –Raphael tenía los ojos rojos- no solo fue en ese momento siempre nos jactamos de que estaríamos mejor sin él, no nos dimos cuenta de lo que teníamos hasta que lo perdimos, y ahora quien está pagando nuestros errores es Leonardo –dolía, nunca creyó que las palabras de ese refrán se harían realidad.

Donnie no estaba en mejores condiciones, intentaba calmar al menor cuando un recuerdo lo invadió.

 **Flashback**

 _-¿Puedes traducir esto? –se hizo a un lado para dejarle ver a su hermano_

 _-Baransu no nai yokkyū wa, hotondo no mujitsu o kōmurudarou –Donnie lo miró sin entender, él le sonrió- aquí dice "Un deseo sin equilibrio, hará sufrir al más inocente"_

 **Fin del flashback**

-Deseos egoístas… ahora lo entiendo –murmuró con una sonrisa irónica, se levantó con decisión- No debemos rendirnos, queremos a Leonardo de vuelta, debemos seguir intentando

-Tienes razón, genio –le sonrieron Mikey y Rapha

Yin pegó un grito y se agarró la cabeza

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-Es la alarma, nos equivocamos, el deseo está cerca de ser permanente

-Eso significa que…

-Quedan semanas antes de que su hermano sea asesinado.

-¡¿Cuántas?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Tal vez tres o cuatro o menos!

-¡Maldición!

* * *

-¿Qué les ocurre, estos días chicos? Están más nerviosos que de costumbre

-No es nada Leo

-¿Es por la presentación? No se preocupen han repasado duro estos tres días, lo harán bien mañana, estoy seguro

Se formó un silencio muy tenso.

-¿Leo, crees que podríamos hablar mañana después del show? Queremos decirte algo muy importante

-Claro Donatello pero… -el sonido de un carro lo interrumpió- Han venido por ustedes

-¿Vendrás a vernos?

-Lo siento Michelangelo, no podré, pero si es urgente lo que tienen que decirme pueden venir aquí cuando acaben –le sonrió

Una vez dentro de la limosina

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?

-No sé, me costó mucho decirle eso, ahora tenemos que ver la manera de contarle la verdad sin que suene tan surrealista

-¿Enserio Donnie? ¿Dime cómo sonará real sin que le quites las palabras tortugas, rata gigante, robots asesinos, cerebros con tentáculos, gatos que cumplen deseos, esfera mágica….?

-¡Sí, ya entendí! Pero no nos queda otra opción

* * *

-¿Están listos chicos? ¡Será emocionante!

-Lo que tú digas April –le respondieron tanto los hermanos como Casey, Lee solamente suspiró cansada

-Según el cronograma –comenzó a leer Casey- Los niños de primaria comenzarán y harán presentaciones por curso, luego sigue nuestro bloque primero se presentarán grupos, después duetos y por último individuales.

-¡Lee, eres la última en presentarte! –anunció con sorpresa la pelirroja- ¡Y mi grupo es el primero!

-April, ve a alistarte rápido, quedan diez minutos antes de que comience el espectáculo y a los grupos no se les dejará entrar a los vestidores después de eso, lo mismo para ustedes chicos–le avisó el pelinegro mirando el reloj

-¡Los veremos allá! –corearon tanto a Caey como a Lee que los saludaron con la mano

* * *

Una vez terminaron los grupos de primaria, de los cuales uno le dedicó la presentación a su joven profesora y amiga favorita, Casey presentó al grupo de April que iban vestidas con un traje al estilo de las sacerdotisas.

-¡Estas hermosas damas nos presentaran una coreografía de la canción Kami no ManiMani!

La canción era pegajosa, y a muchos les trajo buenos recuerdos, aplaudieron una vez las chicas finalizaron su baile, siendo felicitadas tras bambalinas por sus amigos, April fue con los cuatro chicos vestidos con uniformes de ninjas.

-¡Estuviste genial April!

-Gracias Donnie, pero seguro que lo que harán ustedes será más interesante y más si los preparo Leonardo, más adelante le pediré a Lee que me permita entrenar con él, dicen que es muy bueno enseñando

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo lo admiro es todo, pero no va más allá de eso –aclaró sinceramente

Después de varias presentaciones por fin les tocó a los chicos, muchos no los tomaron enserio por la forma en que vestían.

-¡Ahora los hermanos Hamato nos deleitaran con una demostración de una pelea al estilo ninja!

Comenzaron, Donatello se lanzó con fuerza hacia Raphael, quien detuvo el bo con sus sais, Michelangelo los separó con un movimiento rápido de sus nunchaku, intentaron atacarlo pero él derribó a Donnie, sin embargo este se tuvo que reponer rápidamente para evitar al pelirrojo, alejó al rubio con su bo, desarmándolo de paso, pero al distraerse, Raph le di una fuerte patada que lo hizo soltar su arma, Mikey con su agilidad se acercó al pelirrojo por detrás dándole un golpe en la nuca que le dio tiempo para recuperar sus nunchaku, los mayores al levantarse no lograban encontrar al menor al igual que el público, que estaba expectante y prestando atención a todos los puntos en espera de su reaparición.

-¡Boyakasha!

-Para sorpresa de todos, el niño salió de en medio del público y aprovechando la sorpresa de sus hermanos, alargó la cadena de su arma para envolverlos y dejarlos indefensos.

Los presentes aullaron ante la victoria del más pequeño, que hizo una reverencia para luego ir a desatarlos, ellos también lo felicitaron.

-Es mi venganza por asustarme en el parque de diversiones –les dijo sonriendo inocentemente antes de salir corriendo hacia su niñera siendo perseguido por sus hermanos bajo la risa del público.

* * *

Tal como habían previsto, muchos jóvenes demostraron trucos con la patineta o el monopatín, otros cantaron, muchos bailaron y otros representaron obras teatrales.

-Chicos ¿Saben dónde está Lee? –preguntó angustiada April

-No ¿por qué?

-Casey me dijo que cuando Ángel termine de cantar, ella cierra el show

-Voy a buscarla… -Pero Donnie fue interrumpido por un apagón repentino del escenario

-¡Y ahora la señorita Leonora Kame, presentará una danza tradicional de Japón!

La luz la iluminó solo a ella, estaba vestida con hermoso kimono ceremonial, la música empezó y extendió dos abanicos con los cuales realizó movimientos hipnotizantes, se desplazaba con gracia y porte que transmitían a todos una sensación de misterio y a la vez de seguridad pero también de tristeza y odio que los intimidaban, era difícil de explicar pero de todos modos querían seguir experimentando aquella sensación.

BOOM

De un momento a otro la pared del costado explotó interrumpiendo el espectáculo, las personas comenzaron a escapar en pánico cuando vieron a los ninjas que ingresaban.

-¡Mikey!¡Lee! ¡Asegúrense de que salgan de aquí!¡Nosotros los entretendremos!

Los mencionados corrieron a la salida, y ayudaron a quienes no podían movilizarse, el niño noqueaba a algunos con su arma y Lee usaba sus abanicos que en realidad eran tessens, por otro lado a Donnie y a Rapha no les iba muy bien, eran demasiados, Leonora no tenía otra opción.

-¡Mikey! –atrajo su atención- ¡Quédate aquí ya vuelvo! –sin darle tiempo a responder corrió hasta desaparecer detrás del escenario durante varios minutos

-¡¿En dónde está Leonardo?! –exigió Xever- ¡Ya debería estar aquí!

-¿Tanto me extrañas? –separó a Raphael del mutante-¿Qué los trae a una escuela como esta?

-Solo hemos venido a castigar a los niños malos –puso una asquerosa sonrisa que le sacó una mueca

Con los cuatro peleando y el espacio despejado, estaban equilibados, luego ya habían derrotado a más de la mitad, Xever al ver su cercana derrota, lanzó varias bombas de humo que le permitieron escabullirse.

-¡Demonios!¿En dónde está?

-Cálmate Raphael y presta atención hasta que el humo se disipe

-¡Ríndanse!

-¿O qué?

-O este niño perderá la cabeza –cuando por fin pudieron ver, Cara de pez tenía Mikey y lo amenazaba con sus navajas venenosas

-¡Suéltalo!

-¡Jamás! ¡Ríndanse o él muere!

Todos lo miraron con rabia, pero él primero en soltar sus armas fue Leonardo ante la sorpresa de sus hermanos ¿Le importaban?, ese no era el momento para divagar, siguieron su ejemplo y se los llevaron a la parte trasera de un camión, antes de que intentaran escapar les rociaron un gas adormecedor dejándolos a merced de la obscuridad

* * *

-¡Donnie despierta!

El castaño abrió los ojos de golpe, observó su entorno y se dio cuenta de que los habían encadenado a la pared, Leonardo estaba al frente de ellos pero seguía inconsciente, Rapha lo miraba como si le pidiera opciones y Mikey solo hacía muecas de dolor, debido a que sus brazos estaban acalambrados de estar tanto tiempo hacia arriba, suspendiendo el resto de su cuerpo.

-Mmm…

-¡Leonardo! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí –lo curioso de todo es que a los tres les habían quitado tanto sus máscaras como sus armas, pero a él solo lo segundo- ¿Y ustedes?

-¡Ahora si te preocupamos! –le reclamó Raphael

-Raph no es el momento de discutir, debemos ver la forma de esca…

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió a Donatello, primero entraron dos ninjas y seguidos de ellos, Destructor, con el mismo porte intimidante de siempre, él los ignoró a los tres y fue directamente con el objeto de su interés.

-Así que, después de tantos años regresas a mí, Leonardo

-En tus sueños –le dijo con ira- mandas a otros para hacer lo que no te atreves

-Oh, te equivocas, solo que traerte no es una de las acciones que merezca mi atención, pero en estos años me has estado causando problemas… -le cogió de la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente

-¡Aléjate de él, desgraciado!

-¡Maldito engendro, no lo toques!

-Que emotivo, así que son tus protegidos, te has encariñado con ellos ¿no es cierto? –Se acercó al más pequeño y puso su pesada mano sobre su cabeza- amor, un sentimiento inútil –quito la mano bruscamente- te has vuelto débil, me decepcionas Leonardo –se acercó peligrosamente a él y le agarró fuertemente tanto de los cabellos como de la máscara- pero creo que ahora tienes otro nombre, no es así ¡Leonora! –le sacó ambos objetos bruscamente, una melena larga pelinegra se dejó ver detrás de ella- ¡¿En verdad creías que podías ocultarte de mí?! ¡¿Qué no me enteraría?! ¡¿Qué seguiría creyendo que Leonardo seguía existiendo?!

-¡Eres un maldito! –el cambio de voz fue radical, ya no era la de su hermano, ahora era, claramente, una voz femenina que solo Mikey pudo reconocer

-Pero, quien iba a pensar que con todas tus enseñanzas te llegarías a encariñar con estos chicos –se dio la vuelta

-¡Déjalos ir! ¡ELLOS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON ESTO!

-¡Por supuesto que lo tienen! –le agarró el rostro fuertemente- si solo te hubiera capturado a ti, no me serviría de nada, ellos son la llave para romperte hasta que supliques que te mate –relajó su agarre y se acercó más- aunque por otro lado, veo que el cambio te ha sentado muy bien, tal vez si me suplicas te dejaré ser el… "entrenamiento" de mi ejército, seguramente estarán encantados de usarte para liberar tensiones, no han tenido una mujer en largo tiempo y menos una tan bonita.

-¡PÚDRETE! –le escupió en el casco y él le pegó una bofetada

-La falta de disciplina debe ser castigada severamente –ante el horror de los hermanos, Destructor usó sus garras y dejó tres heridas profundas en su vientre, las líneas comenzaron a chorrear una gran cantidad de sangre que se asentaba en el suelo.

-Creo que no sobrevivirás, así que como un regalo de bienvenida te mataré rápido para que no sufras y después me divertiré torturando a tus amigos

-¡Aléjate de ella!

-¡Déjala en paz, mal nacido!

-¡No te atrevas!

Destructor se preparó para darle fin a su vida pero…

BOOM

La pared se hizo añicos dejando ver una furgoneta muy particular, la fuerza del impacto había mandado a volar tanto a Destructor como a sus ninjas, del vehículo vieron bajar rápidamente a LH que se acercó a Leonora.

-¡Desátalos a ellos primero!

Él le hizo caso sin rechistar, apresurándose para poder ayudar a su amiga.

-¡Suban rápido! –les dijo una vez los soltó, la alarma comenzó a sonar en todo el edificio, Leatherhead, comenzó a soltarla, casi de inmediato hubo alguien más que lo estaba ayudando.

-¿Raphael?

-¡Apresúrate no tardarán en venir! ¡Donnie ponlo en marcha!

Una vez la tuvieron en brazos, la colocaron en la parte de atrás con cuidado para después acelerar a tope justo a tiempo.

-Debemos ir a casa –declaró el peliverde

-No… -Leonora luchaba por no entrar en la inconsciencia debido a el dolor y la pérdida de sangre- Destructor… ya lo sabe… debemos ir a… la guarida

-Entendido

-¡¿Dónde queda eso?! –preguntó Mikey en pánico

-¡Detén el auto en ese callejón! –Donatello le hizo caso, no era momento de pedir explicaciones-¡Ayúdenme a bajarla! –cuando la sostenían entre Donnie y Raph, LH activó una puerta con un control remoto, ocultando la furgoneta.

-¿Qué haces Mikey? –preguntó Donnie al verlo sacarse la parte superior del uniforme

-Debemos detener la sangre con algo –respondió presionando la prenda en las heridas

-¿Creen que podrán cargarla hasta que lleguemos?

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A la guarida, en las alcantarillas.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo?¿alguna sorpresa?, créanme cuando les digo que estoy siendo fiel a mi sueño, en el próximo capítulo se les explicará que es lo que está pasando ¿qué significa "Leonardo dejó de existir"?, bueno eso se los responderé en la continuación, ahora si vamos con las notas.**

 **ía revancha por lo que pasó en la película del 2007, algo como: Vengador:1 y Fantasma de la selva:1, empate.**

 **2."Kami no ManiMani" es mi canción favorita no sé si la hayan oído pero cuando la vi en youtube en versión TMNT, me hizo sentir tan mal como bien porque cuando la ven se siente como si estuvieran recordando todo lo bueno pero presienten que va a pasar algo muy malo, no sé si alguien haya sentido lo mismo, en todo caso a los que ya la hayan visto y a los que quieran verla me cuentan que les parece, es muy bonita y se las recomiendo mucho.**

 **danza con abanicos japonesa para mí es muy hermosa, porque puede transmitir varias emociones, como cualquier baile.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Talia43 (Gracias por los halagos mujer, bueno en cuanto a tu teoría mi amiga puedo decirte que estas casi tibia, perdona si no estuvo claro, cuando leí tu comentario, rápidamente corregí ese dato para que se entendiera, me refería a que ha estado 2 años y algunos meses en ese colegio, espero te haya gustado el cap, cuidate)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon( espero que esto haya compensado el té y las galletitas jeje la verdad tengo la misma impresión de Leonardo, es un equilibrio entre los cuatro, la verdad yo creo que en cierta forma sus virtudes se adhirieron mientras cuidaba de sus hermanos al crecer, con la mayoría de hermanos mayores ocurre eso, lo digo por experiencia, mis tres amigas más cercanas son hermanas menores y se suelen quejar mucho de sus hermanos y hermanas pero al ser yo la única que cumple el rol de hermana mayor les explico el porque hacen lo que hacen jeje aunque por eso ellas me saben llamar "Mamá gallina" en broma debido a que a pesar de ser la menor en edad me comporto como la más madura, según ellas y dicen que las cuido mucho y que me quieren por eso, aunque la verdad no creo que sea para tanto, perdón ya te salí contando mi vida, jeje espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-leonarda hamato (hey chica es bueno tenerte de vuelta ¿cómo te sientes?¿estás mejor?, cuídate mucho, la salud es lo más importante, por cierto creo que nuestra costumbre se volvió realidad jeje aunque no sé si en este momento me entiendas pero bueno, estaré esperando tu review)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	7. Chapter 7

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **En ocasiones meteré elementos de la versión 2003 y 2007 aunque saben que me gusta más trabajar con la 2012.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Recorrieron lo más rápido que les permitía la situación a través de los túneles, al ser el más fuerte, Raphael se encargó de transportar a Leonora en su espalda

-¡Por aquí!

-¡Ese no es el camino! -les gritó LH

-¡Es un atajo!

El peliverde estaba notoriamente sorprendido por la seguridad con la que corrían hacia la guarida, como si ya hubiesen estado ahí varias veces, pero eso era imposible, por mucho que fueran los protegidos de Leonora, ella no confiaba tanto en las personas y menos si llevaba poco tiempo de haberlas conocido; entonces...

¿Cómo?

-¡Aquí es!

Pero en lugar de una estación de metro solo había una pared.

-¡Donnie! –Raphael estaba comenzando a desesperarse pues sentía claramente como la sangre de la chica traspasaba su uniforme

-¡No lo sé! ¡Debería estar aquí!

Antes de que se armara un alboroto, Leatherhead quitó un ladrillo de la pared dejando ver un identificador de voz.

-Kame

Para el asombro y alegría de los chicos, el muro comenzó a moverse a uno de los lados permitiéndoles apreciar el que debía ser el dojo, curiosamente, no tenía ningún objeto personal, era monótono y algo incómodo.

-Rápido, debemos llevarla al laboratorio

Los jóvenes ninja acataron la orden sin objeciones, Donatello abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que este era diferente al original, era un poco más moderno y ocupaba más espacio.

Depositaron el cuerpo herido en una de las camillas, LH le quito la parte superior del uniforme ninja negro con delicadeza, no pudieron evitar una exclamación al ver que toda la parte superior estaba cubierta de vendas que ocultaban sus rasgos femeninos; sin embargo, en ellas, resaltaban los tres cortes en su vientre y en los que al parecer se habían pegado los hilos de dicho material.

Esto iba a ser muy doloroso.

-Esperen en la sala – les ordenó el peliverde comenzando a esterilizar sus manos y una tijera para deshacer las envolturas.

-¡Pero…! – intento protestar el más pequeño, ahora lo entendía todo y por ello no quería separarse de Leonora.

-Están muy nerviosos y así no podrán ayudarla en nada –los vio aún dispuestos a refutar por lo que con una sonrisa entre divertida y pícara continuo- además dudo que alguna vez hayan tratado heridas en el cuerpo de una mujer tan… tranquilamente

El trio salió con las rostros sonrojados a más no poder, pero ese sentimiento se fue al ver un cuadro con una foto igual a la que se le había caigo a Lee cuando la conocieron.

-¡¿Pero qué caparazones está pasando?! – grito Raph en plena ira y confusión

-Destructor dijo que Leonardo ya no existía – lamentaba el genio recordando la escena- hemos fallado

-Yo no lo creo -les respondió Mikey pensativo- me pregunto si será posible...

Leatherhead salió del laboratorio e inmediatamente fue abordado por los adolescentes.

-¿Cómo está?

-No te preocupes Michelangelo, ella estará como nueva pasado mañana

-¡Imposible! nadie puede curarse tan rápido, esa clase de herida tardaría por lo menos un mes en cerrarse

-Eso es verdad Donatello, pero ella tiene una habilidad curativa acelerada

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Donnie, eso puede esperar -le regañó Raph- LH ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Leonardo?

-Él… ya no existe – dijo con nostalgia

-¿Lo asesinaron?... –Donatello estaba incrédulo ¿acaso Yin había mentido?

-Bueno… si y no –respondió el peliverde comenzando a ponerse nervioso

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy 99% de que ella -miro al laboratorio y suspiró-… de que ella es Leonardo

-¿Qué? – exclamaron lo mayores, Mikey no estaba sorprendido

-Ahora entiendo por qué me sentía tan a gusto con ella, después de todo Lee me habla igual que lo hacía él cuando yo era un niño –el ex cocodrilo miraba al infante como si estuviera loco mientras los otros no sabían cómo reaccionar

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! -Donnie estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria- ¡Yo vi las radiografías! ¡Es imposible que ella pueda hablar, Michelangelo! ¡Y aún más que de chico pasara a ser chica! ¡¿Cómo pudo haber pasado?!

-Eso ni yo lo sé, ella no me quiso contar cuando la encontré, supongo que fue algo muy doloroso, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que el ADN nunca miente Donatello

Los hermanos se dejaron pesadamente en el sofá, después de un rato, Raphael se levantó sobresaltado.

-¡Mamá y papá! -iba a llamar pero el peliverde lo detuvo

-No te agobies, tu padre está en un viaje de negocios en España y tu madre pues…

-¿Ella qué? ¿Le ocurrió algo malo? –preguntó Mikey, esto le hizo ver al mayor que ellos aún eran ignorantes en ese tema.

LH volvió a suspirar para luego morderse el labio, como si estuviera tomando una decisión importante, o eso les pareció a los chicos.

-Bueno, creo que deben saber la verdad sobre su… madre _"Si es que se le puede llamar así a una persona tan despiadada"_ pero por lo que más quieran no sé lo digan a Leonora

-¿Por qué?

-Solo prométanlo

-Está bien –se rindieron

-Tomen asiento, esta es una historia muy larga –él mismo estaba cansado pero aprovecharía mientras su niña estaba sedada para que no escuchara la charla, ella no estaba emocionalmente preparada para saberlo- Hace algunos años, antes de que ustedes nacieran, yo trabajaba en el Clan del Pie…

 **Flashback**

Un científico joven pero respetado por sus superiores, se paseaba por los pasillos del edificio en busca de unos materiales que había dejado en uno de los laboratorios, por lo que él creía hasta hace poco, el Clan del Pie era una organización que se dedicaba a la investigación de nueva tecnología en beneficio de los seres humanos y del medio ambiente, que equivocado estaba, había comenzado a sospechar de que se trataba de todo lo contrario cerca de un año atrás y hoy era el día en que se enteraría de la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres Tang Shen?

Leatherhead, como le habían apodado en su adolescencia, se detuvo junto a la entrada del salón del trono para no ser visto, a Destructor no le gustaba ver a nadie paseándose por ahí porque pensaba que no estaban haciendo nada y lo eliminaba sin piedad. Pero otra razón que lo detuvo fue ese nombre en particular, si no se equivocaba, le pertenecía a la esposa de Hamato Yoshi, dueño de la empresa rival ¿qué hacía aquí?

-¡Oh, que frío eres Saki! ¡Y eso que cuando jóvenes profesabas tu amor por mí!

-Hasta que te casaste con mi mejor amigo –se notó rasgos de odio y de tristeza en su voz

-Como te dije en aquel entonces, me enamoré de él y eso no cambiará, pero sabes que igual siento un gran cariño por ti

-Déjate de rodeos y dime ¿a qué has venido?

Para ese momento LH había decidido probar su nuevo invento, un dispositivo de invisibilidad, el efecto era temporal, sin embargo el riesgo valía la pena, se lo sujeto a su ropa y se adentró en uno de los rincones para tener mejor vista de la escena, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su jefe sin armadura y con una expresión que demostraba que el hombre poseía corazón, y este había sido lastimado, otro motivo era el que lo mostraba abiertamente no solo a la hermosa señora Hamato sino también a la criada que tenía un bulto en sus brazos pero lo miraba con repugnancia.

¿Qué había ahí?

-Quiero que te deshagas de esa cosa

-¿Una cobija? –preguntó burlonamente Oroku, sabía perfectamente que no era eso, quizás un animal muerto.

Tanto el joven inventor como el maestro ninja se quedaron estupefactos, la criada lo había desenvuelto dejando ver a un precioso bebé de ojos azul marino.

-Es la cosa que di a luz hace poco –aclaró ella asqueada

-¿Él hijo de Yoshi? –la miró confundido- ¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de él?

-¡No lo ves! ¡Es imperfecto!-gritó iracunda señalando al niño- ¡Será un inútil cuando crezca! ¡Es una abominación para mi familia!

-¿Qué tiene? –Saki analizaba al niño buscando alguna deformidad sin tener éxito, no lo entendía hasta que la empleada le extendió un sobre con radiografías

-Son sus cuerdas vocales –aclaró ella- cuando estaba embarazada me dijeron que el bebé tenía problemas en su formación y cuando nació le hicieron análisis de inmediato, me dijeron que esta cosa es muda, tiene las cuerdas dañadas, jamás podrá hablar, será un retrasado mental ¡Es una vergüenza! –el niño había comenzado a llorar- ¡Cállate!

Oroku presionó un punto en el cuello del infante y este se durmió, no estaba dispuesto a oír sus lloriqueos.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para que Yoshi te permitiera venir para que lo eliminara? Él muy cobarde no se atreve a hacerlo el mismo o simplemente no quiere manchar su "honor" con su propia sangre –lo dijo con sorna, interiormente aún estaba incrédulo de que su ahora enemigo le pidiera asesinar a su hijo

-Él no sabe que esta cosa está viva –Destructor no pudo ocultar su asombro- Cuando me enteré de que venía con problemas me fui un mes antes del parto aquí a Japón, le mentí sobre la fecha del parto y di a luz, claro que hubo uno que otro chismoso que le avisó, para mi fortuna se enteró después de que tuve los resultados del análisis, le pedí a Mona Lisa que lo ocultara y soborné a todos los doctores y enfermeras que me atendieron, ellos me hicieron el favor de decir a Yoshi que el bebé nació muerto… -soltó una risa pequeña y elegante- y por supuesto yo…

-Te hiciste la víctima –termino el relato aun en shock, nunca creyó que la mujer que amaba sería capaz de hacerle eso a su propio hijo

Por otro lado LH tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una exclamación.

¿Cómo una mujer podía ser tan cruel?

-Sí, le dije que no quería regresar a New York hasta recuperarme de la muerte de mi bebé y como estamos a mediados de febrero le pedí que fuera a poner flores en la tumba de mis padres, que él era el único en quien confiaba para hacerlo y como su honor le impide hacer trampa, he aprovechado eso para venir hasta ti

-¿Enserio quieres que mate a un bebé, tu hijo?

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? –le interrogó con burla

LH sabía que no era eso, recientemente había escuchado atrocidades de su jefe pero él sabía que no sería capaz de hacerle eso a un niño, Destructor aunque lo negara, tenía un poquito de honor todavía.

Y tenía razón, Oroku Saki, por primera vez no podía acceder a una de las peticiones de su amada, simplemente no podía, es decir, podía deshacerse de los pretendientes tanto de ella como de él, de los enemigos que la asechaban, a todos bajo las más crueles torturas, pero simplemente no podía hacerle eso a un bebé, por mucho que odiara a los Hamato, su honor le impedía hacerle eso a alguien tan indefenso e incapaz de comprender el peligro en el que estaba, quizás si fuera más grande y supiera defenderse…

Fue ese el pensamiento que le dio la solución a sus problemas.

-Yo lo tomaré –le anunció

-¡¿Qué?¡ ¡Cómo puedes querer a un ser imperfecto entre tus filas!

-No lo quiero para eso, sería estúpido de mi parte poner a un mudo entre mis filas, pero podría usarlo para entrenar a mis guerreros

-¡Ah, sabes qué! ¡Haz lo que quieras con él! ¡Mientras lo mantengas lejos de mi familia no me interesa! -Tang Shen salió fúrica de ahí, mientras Saki llamaba a uno de sus ninjas para que se llevara al niño a una de las mazmorras, justo al tiempo en que el joven científico salía con cuidado de ese lugar

* * *

Cuando Destructor les anunció de su nueva adquisición, Leatherhead lo convenció de dejarlo a su cargo, para ese momento ya sabía toda la verdad sobre el Clan del Pie y si dejaba al pobre niño ahí, no sobreviviría, algunos ninjas piadosos le ayudaban de vez en cuando a cuidarlo, generalmente la mayoría eran mujeres. Por otro lado, Tang Shen aún iba al edificio pero eran extrañas esas ocasiones, al parecer estaba nuevamente embarazada.

-Destructor quiere al Sujeto 23 en la sala de entrenamientos -le anunció un colega

Así es, ahí solo lo llamaban Sujeto 23 en su primer año de edad, no sabía como pero hasta ahora el bebé había sobrevivido a los entrenamientos, generalmente lo lanzaban de un ninja a otro para practicar como si fuera una bomba con la que tenían que tener cuidado, LH agradecía que a los ninjas que les tocaba ese entrenamiento eran precisamente los que le apoyaban.

-Sí lo llevaré en un minuto

-¿No crees que necesita un nombre real? Digo, a fin de cuentas es un niño todavía

-Tienes razón Slash, pero no he pensado en ninguno que le quede

-Pues sabes, hace poco, cuando estaba en tu habitación cuidándolo, lo vi interesado en eso –le señaló una pintura de la pared- creo que intentó dibujarlo pero no le salió muy bien –se rio y sacó una hoja de uno de sus bolsillos- si no me equivoco ese cuadro lo pintó Leonardo Da Vinci…

El Sujeto 23 se rio, los adultos lo vieron extrañados.

-Leonardo Da Vinci

Volvió a reírse.

-¿Leonardo?

Agitó las manitas con alegría mientras LH lo levantaba.

-¡Leonardo!

Slash solo sonrió ante la escena, el nombre le quedaba pero sabía que solo podrían llamarlo así en secreto.

* * *

Lo bueno nunca dura, y eso lo comprobó el joven científico cuando su protegido tuvo los tres años de edad. Leonardo era utilizado en entrenamientos más avanzados de los que salía muy lastimado, pero hubo un día en el que todo se vino abajo.

-¡Sujeto 23! –lo llamó Destructor cuando lo vio en uno de los pasillos, este lo ignoró y siguió mirando la pared con curiosidad- ¡SUJETO 23!

El niño se sobresaltó por el grito, lo miró con miedo pero igualmente se le acercó, su mentor le había enseñado buenos modales, los cuales había aprendido muy bien para su corta edad. Era la primera vez en que estaba cara a cara con el sujeto que ordenaba a sus amigos lastimarlo, se acercó y le extendió la mano a modo de saludo.

Para Destructor fue el colmo del atrevimiento, agarró con violencia la muñeca del niño y lo arrastró a los laboratorios.

-¡¿Quién te has creído para desobedecerme!?

Tiró al niño en medio de los científicos asombrados, luego tomó a Leatherhead del cuello sin embargo tuvo que soltarlo al sentir un fuerte dolor en la pierna.

Leonardo le había clavado unas tijeras.

-¡Eres un…!

-¡Deje al niño en paz, haga lo que quiera conmigo pero no lo toque!

Oroku Saki iba a matarlos a ambos, pero lo pensó mejor, hasta ahora ningún hombre, peor aún un niño había tenido la valentía de atacarlo, tal vez podría moldear al chico a su imagen y semejanza, convertirlo en el mejor asesino, sin miedo y fiel a él.

-Niño ¿quieres que lo mate? –preguntó poniendo una de sus cuchillas en el cuello del mencionado, Leonardo negó pálido, a su corta edad ya sabía lo que significaba- Entonces prométeme que seguirás mis órdenes al pie de la letra, sin lloriqueos, sin berrinches y lo dejaré vivir –LH le rogó que no lo hiciera con la mirada pero el pequeño estaba aterrado, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Perfecto ¡Saquen a esta basura de aquí!

Desde ese entonces Leatherhead no lo volvió a ver hasta que se encontró con cierta niña siete años después en New York.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Tang Shen no pudo haber hecho eso… nosotros seguimos aquí

-Eso es porque ustedes nacieron "perfectos" según ella –el peliverde entendía que ellos ahora no le creyeran, era demasiada información.

-Entonces, Leonardo si es nuestro hermano de sangre en este mundo –susurró Raphael solo para sí mismo.

-Creo que deberían descansar un poco, hablaran con ella en la mañana –les explicó, los chicos asintieron sin más remedio, lo siguieron hasta una habitación de invitados, que en su realidad vendría a ser la de Micheangelo.

-Buenas noches muchachos –se despidió el mayor antes de regresar al laboratorio.

-Una mujer no puede ser tan mala ¿verdad? –preguntó Mikey esperanzado de que todo lo dicho fuera una mentira, y su hermano mayor no hubiera pasado por tanto desde que nació en ese mundo.

-Ya no lo sé Mikey, acabo de recordar que al parecer nosotros ya se lo habíamos preguntado al maestro Splinter antes de irnos a estudiar a Japón, de hecho fue el motivo por el que nos fuimos ¿recuerdas?

 **Flashback**

-¡Mikey!

El menor se escondió detrás del sofá con su lata de crema de afeitar.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora? –Donatello le hizo pegar un grito cuando se puso a su lado- ¡Oh ya entendí

-¡Aquí estas, enano!

-¡Ahhh!

Michelangelo intentó alejarse, Rapha lo agarró de la ropa en un movimiento tan brusco que empujó a Donnie y este terminó queriendo agarrarse del librero para no caerse, lo que no resultó y terminó tirando el mueble.

-Suerte que papá y mamá no están en casa –fue lo único que pudo decir el genio apoyándose en la pared- ¿Qué es esto? –quitó el papel tapiz que cubría la irregularidad en la pared

-¿Una caja fuerte? –Rapha también se vio interesado en el descubrimiento de su hermano

-¡Seguro que tiene un montón de dulces y juguetes!

-Lo dudo, enano ¿por qué la ocultarían?

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar ahora mismo –Donatello volvió rápidamente con un estetoscopio

-Creo que has visto demasiadas películas

-Ya verás –rápidamente se puso a trabajar bajo la mirada expectante de sus hermanos, unos últimos giros y se abrió.

-Solo hay ropa de bebé y una carta –se quejaba Raphael, metiendo la mano en busca demás

-Déjame ver –el castaño sacó del sobre algunas ecografías- Que raro…

-¿Qué ocurre? –Mikey estaba preocupado por la cara que puso su segundo hermano mayor

-Esto no es de ninguno de nosotros, de hecho es casi de dos años antes de que nacieras Rapha –le pasó las imágenes al pelirrojo, antes de comenzar a leer una de las tantas carta- Es la letra de nuestro padre y por el color del papel es antigua…

 _Querido hijo,_

 _Sea donde sea que estés, espero me hayas perdonado por no estar más al pendiente de ti cuando tu madre estaba embarazada, sé que siempre voy a ti con este ruego pero de verdad lo lamento, ¿sabes? Ahora tienes otro hermanito del que estoy seguro cuidarás como lo has hecho con Raphael y Donatello, lo hemos llamado Michelangelo, ahora me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que tus hermanos lloraban por primera vez me preguntaba ¿cómo lo harías tú? ¿Te harías tratarías de aguantarlo como Raphael, serías silencioso como Donatello o tan abierto como tu reciente hermano Michelangelo?, pero más pregunto sobre tu risa ¿Te parecerías a uno de tus hermanos en eso o sería diferente?, no sabes cómo desearía tenerte entre nosotros, sé que me odias por haberles ocultado tu existencia a mis hijos, pero no quiero que sufran, ruego nuevamente me perdones alguna vez._

 _Te ama,_

 _Tu padre, Hamato Yoshi_

-Hijos míos ¿qué… -el hombre se quedó petrificado, sus hijos tenían varias cartas en sus manos, habían descubierto su más grande secreto y ahora lo miraba pidiendo explicaciones- Será mejor que se sienten…

-¡Explícanos ahora!

Yoshi se sentó, nunca tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para recordar esos hechos de pie, mucho menos para contarlos tan abiertamente.

-Ustedes tuvieron un hermano mayor –tragó saliva- Cuando su madre estuvo embarazada de él, yo era el hombre más dichoso del mundo, era el primer hijo que iba a tener, el doctor nos dijo que había problemas pero que no eran graves, al parecer se equivocó –lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- un mes cerca de la fecha del parto comenzaron a haber problemas en la empresa y su madre me pidió que me encargara de ellas en lo que ella descansaba en Japón, me dijo que quería que el bebé naciera e nuestra tierra natal, la fecha del parto se adelantó una semana de lo que habíamos previsto, el chofer me avisó y yo viajé lo más rápido que pude –Yoshi ya no podía mirar a sus hijos a la cara- Pero cuando llegué su madre lloraba desconsolada, y el doctor me dijo que su hermano había nacido muerto ,el cordón umbilical lo había ahorcado durante el parto, después de eso, su madre se quedó un mes en Japón tratando de recuperarse de la perdida, mientras que yo tuve que regresar de vez en cuando para mantener la empresa.

-Te dedicaste más a los negocios que a tu familia…

-Lo lamento

-¡Con un lo siento no regresarás a mi hermano! ¡¿Acaso pensabas ocultárnoslo toda la vida?! ¡En qué pensabas!

-Yo…

Los tres subieron cada uno a su habitación, y al día siguiente anunciaron su viaje a Japón, Yoshi lo aceptó aunque Tang Shen trató de detenerlos pero también estaban resentidos con ella, y así no los vieron durante un largo tiempo.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Esto no puede estar pasando… -susurró Mikey- ¿Enserio causamos tantos cambios con nuestros deseos?

-¡Gato de pacotilla! ¡Sal de donde te escondas!

-Aquí estoy Raphael

-¿Es verdad que Tang Shen…

-Escuché todo Donatello, me metí en los recuerdos de su amigo, y lamento decirles que es verdad, su madre abandonó a Leonardo ni bien nació y temo decirles que presiento que hizo algo mucho peor que eso.

-¿Pero no dijiste que se cumplieron nuestros deseos? Entonces ¿Por qué Leonardo si es nuestro hermano de sangre?

-¿Alguna vez han escuchado "Padres no son los que engendran sino los que crían"? –los tres asintieron- Bien, pues eso también aplica para los hermanos, hay deseos que se toman solo de manera figurativa y otros literalmente.

-Entonces Leonora si puede ser Leonardo ¿verdad? –Mikey estaba tan seguro como Leatherhead pero no era por hechos científicos sino por la conexión que tenía, era imposible que una persona fuera igual a otra en personalidad y si lo analizaba, ellos también se parecían físicamente, eso estaba comprobado.

-Sí –Donatello iba a empezar con su sermón- Si no mal recuerdo Michelangelo el día en que ustedes pidieron esos deseos, ustedes estaban discutiendo y fuiste precisamente tú quien menciono que parecía una niña, es probable que en el deseo selo tomara como literal y lo hiciera pasar de chico a chica, el cómo, no lo sé.

-¿Ya viste en los recuerdos de Leonora?

-Lo intenté, pero a pesar de todo su sufrimiento su hermano digo hermana es fuerte mentalmente y no me deja entrar, tendrán que esperar a que ella les cuente –los chicos suspiraron- no se preocupen al parecer ella tiene intenciones de hacerlo mañana, mientras más pronto estén enterados dela verdad podremos arreglar todo el lio que creamos

Los chicos solo le dieron sonrisas cansadas antes de dejarse guiar a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores ¿cómo están?, esta vez me he tardado porque estaba celebrando el día delas madres con mi familia y hablando eso chicos, lamento decir que me han hecho sentir como una madre a la que solo visitan dos de sus hijos e hijas y ahora diré lo clásico: Talia43 y Alix Hamato Saotome tendrán mi herencia, no mentira sé que no es la intención de muchos, pero como saben para un escritor los comentarios son muy importantes, por eso me siento algo desanimada, ahora empecemos con las notitas:**

 **1\. Este capítulo es fiel a mi sueño aunque no lo crean.**

 **2\. Yo sé que a muchos no les parecerá real, pero lamento decirles que muchas "madres" son así, abandonan a sus hijos cuando tienen alguna enfermedad, deformidad o discapacidad, algunas por no saber cómo cuidarlos, y otras simplemente porque no quieren cuidar de ellos, la verdad me he topado con gente así y expresado ese conocimiento en los diálogos, lamento si ofendí a alguien en su sensibilidad o en la visión que tiene de Tang Shen, yo también pienso que es buena persona y amó mucho a su familia pero como dije soy fiel ami sueño, échenle la culpa a Morfeo.**

 **3\. Antes de que me reclamen por las edades se las dejo de una vez Leonara:17, Raphael:15, Donatello:15, Michelangelo:10. Aclaro, aunque parezca que Donnie y Rapha tienen la misma edad, Raphael es un año mayor lo que sucede es que el aún no cumple años y Donnie ya lo hizo, en pocas figúrense que Rapha tendrá 16 dentro de dos meses.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Talia 43 (jojojo soy mala was was was, bueno creo que si Leonora es Leonardo o no, ha sido respondida, y si aún no estas segura, lo confirmarás en el próximo capítulo, en donde nos contara lo que sucedió, además parece que ella no está enterada de que es hija de Tang Shen así que ¿por qué la odia tanto?, me gustaría escuchar tu teoría y como reaccionaste al saber parte de la verdad, espero te haya gustado el cap, cuídate)**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (chica siempre es un gusto tenerte como lectora)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**


	8. Chapter 8

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **En ocasiones meteré elementos de la versión 2003 y 2007 aunque saben que me gusta más trabajar con la 2012.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga qué?!

Los gritos despertaron a los tres jóvenes que bajaron rápidamente alarmados.

-Leonora, tranquilízate

-¡Estaba muy tranquila! ¡Y ahora me dices que tengo que involucrarlos más en esta guerra!

-Cálmate, tus heridas se reabrirán

-¡Maldita sea!

-Tu lenguaje Leonora

-¡No es el momento de ser educada científico idiota!

Mientras tanto, afuera del laboratorio se encontraba el trio con la boca abierta, pues después de eso siguieron varios insultos tanto en japonés como en inglés e incluso hubo algunos en español, al parecer su "hermano" poseía un vocabulario más florido que el de Raphael.

-Estoy empezando a dudar que sea Leo –Rapha llegó a un punto en el que no sabía el significado de ciertas palabras y ni quería saberlo

-Yo también –Donatello intentaba taparle las orejas a Mikey sin resultado- Pero si lo piensan es lógico –Ambos lo regresaron a ver como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza- No me miren así, Leo es muy parecido a ti Rapha, claro más tranquilo y menos explosivo pero eso es porque tenía que cuidar de nosotros ser el "hermano mayor", el "líder ejemplar"…

-Y al no tenernos se comporta como él

-Exacto Mikey, al no tener responsabilidades con otros menores, fue más libre, en teoría, y si a eso le agregamos el haber crecido en un ambiente traumático durante siete años pues….

-Ahora entiendo porque es tan imprudente –sus hermanos lo vieron asombrados- Oigan, yo solo me porto así por retarlo, no soy tan cabeza hueca, bueno tengo mis defectos…

-Tienes mal carácter

-Eres impulsivo

-Hablas con insultos

-Siempre retas a Leo

-No me ayuden, además eso ya lo establecimos, no tienen que repetirlo –ellos solo sonrieron inocentemente- de todas formas no me gusta verlo así, debemos resolverlo cuanto antes –se callaron para seguir escuchando la charla

-Lo siento Leatherhead, he estado muy estresada últimamente –la oyeron decir más calmada

-Lo sé pequeña, no te preocupes, además a esta edad es cuando más les dan los cambios de humor a las chicas, las hormonas las vuelven más sensibles

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes, cuando era niño era un poco más fácil –le siguió un largo silencio- No me malinterpretes, solo me refería a la niñez, en ese entonces no tenía que soportar las estúpidas hormonas, o los cambios dolorosos del cuerpo.

-Al menos has tenido la suerte de probar ambos lados del género humano

-Sí, aunque no fuera por voluntad o por el mejor método precisamente –su voz se oía melancólica

-Algún día me dirás ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?

-Sí, hoy lo sabrás junto con ellos…. ¡Ya pueden pasar viejas chismosas! –los chicos casi pegan un grito al ser descubiertos, LH abrió la puerta dejando ver lo avergonzados que estaban- ¿Sabían que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas detrás de la puerta y aún más si están en una casa ajena?

-Lo mismo digo de tu vocabulario –murmuró entre dientes Rapha seguido de un codazo por parte de Donnie

-En vista de que inevitablemente los he involucrado en este problema y mi amigo aquí presente, quiere que termine de meterlos en él, pueden empezar con las preguntas que no tengan que ver con mi origen, después de eso les contaré sobre la "semi-muerte" de Leonardo

Los hermanos tragaron en seco sin saber cómo empezar.

-Cuando atacaron la casa me dijiste que Leo los había derrotado, pero fuiste tú ¿verdad?

-Sí Mikey, esa es una de las razones por las que me descubrió Destructor

-¿Sabes artes marciales de diferentes tipos?

-Algunas técnicas de Sudamérica como extra, pero tanto aquí como en Japón me dedique únicamente al Ninjutsu

-¿Cuál es tu valor más importante? –Raphael tenía una duda y quería aclararla lo más rápido posible

-El honor ¿por qué lo preguntas?, siempre me he regido por las enseñanzas del Bushido, o al menos desde que me reencontré con LH

-Eso es imposible –exclamó Donnie- Leo… Padre nos ha explicado sobre él, y que yo sepa no incluye matar a sangre fría

-Yo nunca he asesinado a nadie –aclaró con sinceridad pero confundida y ofendida

-Nosotros te vimos, la primera vez que fuimos a patrullar desde que regresamos, ¡Hiciste una masacre!

-Ah eso, esos seres que vieron ahí ya estaban muertos –LH sonrió con entendimiento al asombro de los jóvenes, él mismo había reaccionado así cuando ella le había dicho lo mismo años atrás- Supongo que a partir de aquí debo empezar a contar –suspiró, como odiaba estar tendida en una cama de enfermería- Me imagino que LH ya les informó que pudo críame hasta que tuve tres años y lo despidieron ¿No? –los chicos asintieron- Bien, luego de eso…

 **Flashback**

-¡Eres un inútil!

Leonardo se levantó con dificultad del suelo, puso una mano sobre su mejilla roja en un intento de mitigar el dolor por la bofetada que le había dado.

-¡Mátalo! ¡Sin piedad, Leonardo!

No podía, él había aprendido que conservar la vida era importante, y él no era quien para decidir arrebatarla. Miró a Destructor con rabia, deseaba poder hablar para decirle sus verdades a ese ser; a él y a la bruja que iba de vez en cuando y aprovechaba para "disciplinarlo".

-¡Eres un asesino! ¡Compórtate como tal!

Leonardo apenas logró contener el golpe con sus katanas, eran pesadas para su cuerpo de seis años. Destructor lo había entrenado de las formas más duras pero por suerte siempre tuvo quien lo cuidara, aunque fuera en las sombras.

-¡Sin distracciones! ¡Los sentimientos son solo un estorbo! –el adulto le asestó un gran golpe en el costado, dejando una herida grave- ¡Continuaremos mañana con el entrenamiento! ¡Salde mi vista!

Leonardo, como pudo, se paró y se marchó presionando fuertemente sus manos contra su cuerpo como Slash le había enseñado para que no se desangrara, o al menos no tanto como antes. Con caminar lento llegó a uno de los laboratorios.

-Tú has visto sus heridas ¡Él no resistirá!

-Slash, sabes que tanto Murakami como yo tenemos razón, además Stockman solo está esperando el día en que pueda obtener sus órganos

-Entonces hay que sacarlo de aquí

-Destructor no tardará en saber lo que planeamos, debemos hacerlo pronto

En ese momento entró el infante a punto de desmayarse

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Leonardo!

Murakami sostenía el cuerpo del maltrecho niño.

-¿Lo ves? Destructor ha comenzado a pasarse de la raye, a este paso, un día lo va a…

-Entiendo, pensaré en un plan esta noche, se los diré mañana y lo ejecutaremos lo más pronto posible

-Lo daré todo por ver a esta carita dulce fuera de aquí –la enfermera le acaricio la mejilla al niño

-Gracias Renet y Murakami, si ustedes no me decían de sus heridas no sé qué hubiera pasado

Ellos solo le sonrieron antes de ponerse a trabajar.

La semana pasó rápido y por asares del destino Tang Shen iba muy frecuentemente al edificio, al parecer estaba de vacaciones con su familia, cada vez que iba, era ella quien se enfrentaba al niño, pero, por alguna razón desconocida para él, no podía hacerle daño a esa horrible mujer.

-¡Retrasado!

Tang Shen le hizo un rasguño en la mejilla con su tessen, sonriendo al ver el líquido carmesí escurrirse por su cara, su expresión se borró de inmediato al oír la alarma de su celular.

El tiempo se había acabado.

-¡Vete escoria!

Leonardo salió arrastrándose, la bruja no era tan hábil como Destructor pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba cuando se enfrentaba a ella y por ello terminaba muy malherido. Por lo menos ya era de noche según su reloj biológico, podría descansar un poco y tal vez no despertar…

Jamás

Al entrar se topó con una enorme sorpresa, todos sus amigos estaban reunidos ahí, lo malo es que era un espacio pequeño para veinte personas.

-Leonardo, querido ¿Qué te han hecho? –Renet comenzó a limpiarle las heridas, mientras otros, procuraban detener las diversas fuentes de sangre, habían venido bien preparados.

-Escucha Leonardo, tú ya no puedes seguir con esta clase de vida, no faltará mucho para que uno de estos días Tang Shen o Destructor te den el golpe de gracia

-¡Murakami!

-Leo, hemos planeado sacarte de aquí mañana en la noche –el niño negó fuertemente- Tranquilo, te prometo que no nos va a pasar nada, vamos a estar bien y nos reuniremos contigo -Slash lo abrazó intentando transmitirle la seguridad que no sentía- ¿Nos prometes que ni bien salgas de este infierno, correrás lejos y te esconderás para que no te atrapen?

Él asintió despacio para la alegría y alivio de los adultos, lo que no sabían era que había alguien espiándolos

* * *

-¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡AHHHH!

Era media noche cuando los gritos y sonidos de armas despertaron al pequeño, cogió sus katanas, preparado en caso de tener un ataque al Clan del Pie, y cuál fue su sorpresa al salir.

Sangre

Fuego

Gritos

Llanto

Súplicas

Frente a él, varios ninjas acababan con la vida de varios de sus amigos, algunos lo veían como pidiendo disculpas.

-¡Corre Leonardo!

Renet agarró su muñeca y lo jaló en una carrera hacia la salida, pero fueron acorralados, la joven enfermera diviso el espacio en la pared que antes servía como un ascensor de servicio, metió al menor allí tan rápido que los ninjas reaccionaron tarde ante su escape, pero se desquitarían enseguida.

-¡Renet!

Una vez llegó al fondo, sintió varias gotas tibias que caían sobre su rostro, salió rápidamente de ahí al darse cuenta de que algo grande se venía sobre él, un golpe seco y se giró para ver que era.

 _"No…no,no,no ¡RENET! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!"_

Los ninjas se habían vengado con la mujer, la desmembraron en pocos segundos, luego la arrojaron por el mismo lugar por el que se había ido su objetivo.

-L..Lo lamento….L…eo

El menor sujeto su rostro sin poder contener las lágrimas, ella con sus últimas fuerzas le sonrió con cariño, deseándole lo mejor.

 _"¿R..Renet? ¡Renet, despierta! Despierta… por favor"_

No hubo respuesta

 _"No quiero estar solo"_

Escuchó pasos, pero poco le importaba, se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo inerte esperando lo peor.

-¡Oh por Dios, Renet! ¡Leo, hay que salir, ahora!

Slash se dio cuenta de que el pobre estaba en shock, lo cargó durante todo el trayecto al primer piso.

-Alguien le avisó a Destructor de tu escape, el maldito decidió deshacerse de nosotros esta noche

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

Slash se detuvo en seco, bajo al pequeño con cautela, estaban a tan solo algunos metros de la salida, pero él sabía que Oroku los perseguiría, no tenía opción, sacó un pequeño oso de sus ropas y se lo dio.

-Leo quiero que corras hacia esa puerta y te alejes lo más rápido que puedas- el mencionado se negó- Por favor Leo, hazlo por todos los que te queremos, hazlo por mí, por Renet…. –él solo lo abrazó antes de empezar a huir al tiempo en que Slash se enfrentaba a Saki, lamentablemente no fue rival para él y perdió fácilmente.

Destructor solo arrojó el cuerpo descuidadamente.

-Llévenlo con los otros a Stockman, él sabrá que hacer

 **Fin Flashback**

-Yo… lo siento LH no pude proteger a nadie

Leatherhead había caído sin fuerzas en una silla, enterarse de eso de golpe no fue la mejor idea.

-¿Qué pasó después? –se atrevió a cuestionar Mikey, presentía que la historia no acababa ahí

-Ahí es cuando aparece su querida "madre"….

 **Flashback**

Las lágrimas nublaban su visión, se detuvo a mirar hacia atrás.

Era un caos.

Nunca pensó que la libertad exigiría tantos sacrificios.

De repente sintió un fuerte apretón en su cuello.

-¡¿En serio creíste que podías escapar?! ¡Debí haberme deshecho de ti cuando naciste!

Leonardo forcejeaba desesperado por salir de las manos de Tang Shen.

-Ya no me causarás más problemas

En un movimiento, corto el cuello del niño con su tessen, escuchó el sonido de un camión frenando fuertemente, apenas tuvo tiempo de alejarse antes de que el vehículo la aplastara.

-Al menos no tendré que preocuparme de lidiar con problemas legales –se levantó, sacudió su vestido y regreso al edificio en donde los gritos habían parado- Tendré que comprar otro en Chanel, las manchas de sangre no se quitan

Pero la señora Hamato se había equivocado, segundos antes de recibir una muerte segura, Leonardo había logrado arrojarse en una alcantarilla que estaba abierta, permaneció sentado y apoyado en la pared mientras trataba inútilmente de parar el sangrado del cuello que lo estaba matando.

Recuerdos con sus amigos pasaron por su cabeza, tanto los más felices como los más tristes hasta llegar a la masacre actual.

 _"No quiero morir"_

Una gota.

Dos gotas.

Una sustancia viscosa y verde cubrió su cuerpo, antes de que comenzaran una serie de dolores indescriptibles, pero el que más lo hacía agonizar era el de la garganta, esa sustancia lo había hecho cien veces peor.

-¡PARA! ¡PARA, POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!

Tanto era el calvario que no se dio cuenta que había comenzado a gritar por auxilio.

-Por favor…

El dolor comenzaba a disminuir, se sentía diferente, su pelo había crecido un poco más al igual que sus uñas,., con sus manos tanteo su garganta en busca de la abertura pero en su lugar solo había piel suave.

-¿Qué me…

Se tapó la boca sorprendido para después estallar en una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

-Puedo hablar, ¡Puedo hablar!, espera a que Renet y Slash me… -¿A quien quería decírselo? Estaban muertos por su culpa

Limpió bruscamente las lágrimas que querían salir, ya no tenía a nadie, alzó una de sus katanas que en la empuñadura tenían el logo del Clan del Pie, el cual miró con rabia, determinado a acabar con Oroku Saki y Tang Shen algún día para vengar a sus amigos.

Y si esa promesa lo llevaba a su propia muerte…

Que así fuera.

Guardó sus armas y, abrazando el oso de peluche, camino sin rumbo por las alcantarillas, era un niño en la obscuridad, solo, en los siniestros y traicioneros túneles de Japón.

* * *

Cinco meses después

Se había dado cuenta, de la forma más vergonzosa, de su cambio de género, aún no sabía exactamente cómo, pero al parecer un químico llamado "mutágeno" le había salvado y dado una nueva identidad. Había estado investigando a la compañía del camión que casi la mata, la "T-CRI", los científicos eran extraños, tanto en su forma de caminar como de hablar, usaban términos que para cualquier niño serían incompresibles, pero ella se había criado en ese ambiente, era así como supo que aquel líquido alteraba a nivel celular el cuerpo, eso explicaba la mayoría de cosas que le habían pasado, y de su nueva habilidad.

La regeneración celular acelerada.

Cualquier herida que se hiciera, si era pequeña tardaba minutos en cerrarse, si era mucho más grave tres días por lo menos pero con el tratamiento adecuado, con esos datos dedujo fácilmente que, si ella llegaba a tener una herida mortal no se salvaría, tan solo atrasaría unos minutos su fin.

Debía cuidarse.

Ingresó por tercera vez en la semana al centro comercial, contra sus principios, había tenido que robar varias cosas para sobrevivir, cogió unas tijeras y frente a un espejo se cortó el cabello hasta tenerlo como antes, aún no se acostumbraba a ser niña, era muy difícil, pero al menos había ganado mayor flexibilidad y agilidad.

Regresó a la T-CRI una vez guardó todo lo que necesitaba en su mochila.

-El mutágeno ha sido robado por el llamado Clan del Pie

-¿Cuántos botes han extraído, Kraang?

-Se han contabilizado 10, Kraang continua revisando los almacenes de Kraang

Ella se retiró, caminando por los tejados de los edificios más altos llegó hasta la torre de Tokyo, sentándose cerca de la punta, para contemplar la hermosa vista.

Una lástima que sus pensamientos no le permitieran admirara

-¿Para que querría tanto mutágeno?

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y con un rápido movimiento esquivó un ataque que le pudo haber cortado la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

El ninja no respondió, continuo atacando, ella vio algo raro, él tenía poco equilibrio y el hedor que desprendía era insoportable. Lo guio hasta una superficie más amplia, le resultó sencillo esquivar sus golpes, era muy lento, dispuesta a terminar rápidamente, le dio una patada en la cara.

CRAK

Se puso pálida, al parecer había puesto demasiada fuerza que le terminó rompiendo el cuello, temblando le sacó la máscara y casi se desmaya del terror.

-¡No es posible!

Era Murakami su amigo científico, pero su piel estaba seca y podrida, los ojos estaban salidos y los dientes amarillos y podridos.

-¿Qué te hicieron?

Acercó su mano dispuesta a acariciar su mejilla, pero de un momento a otro esa cosa le mordió el antebrazo arrancando un poco de piel, la niña vio con horror como se la tragaba.

No tuvo más opción

-Lo siento

Con una de sus katanas lo decapitó, asegurándose de que no hubiera más sorpresas.

-¿Te gusta, Leonardo?

Justamente frente a ella estaba Destructor, con varios de los cuerpos de sus amigos en las mismas condiciones que el anterior.

-No pensé que siguieras con vida y mucho menos que ahora pudieras hablar

En ese momento agradeció que su voz no se diferenciara de la de un niño y de haberse cortado el cabello, ahora tenía una ventaja sobre Oroku Saki

Tuvo que desmembrar varios cuerpos esa noche, y las siguientes, por varios años, cada vez eran más rápidos, al parecer eran lo que llamaban "zombies" pero eran controlados y su único objetivo para alimento era ella.

Por suerte no era como en las películas, no había virus que contagiar, según los datos que había obtenido solo inyectaban un poco de mutágeno en cuerpos muertos y estos se reanimaban.

Sin embargo eso no le quitaba el mal sabor de boca de tener que, cada noche, desmembrar y decapitar a quienes una vez fueron sus seres queridos.

* * *

Cuando cumplió los nueve años, su cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar y eso era un problema, tenía que usar vendas en su uniforme para que no se notaran ciertos aspectos, cortándose el cabello y las uñas cada vez más.

La última noche en Japón, escapó de la horda y se metió en un vuelo a México, se escondió en una selva y protegió al pueblo cercano de los abusadores, los habitantes la llamaban "El Fantasma de la Selva", le hizo gracia, pero lo mejor es que no tuvo que cortarse el cabello ni fingir ser un chico, claro que de todas formas consiguió una peluca por si las dudas, se encariño mucho con su pelo.

Una vez el pequeño poblado adquirió una estación de policías del que se aseguró que sus miembros fueran gente honorable, se marchó a Estados Unidos

Iba a empezar su venganza con Tang Shen Hamato, regresó a su disfraz, ahora era una ninja mejor aunque en términos correctos era "kunoichi" pero no le daba tanta importancia.

Nunca imaginó lo que le esperaba.

El día en que cumplía diez años, fue cuando llegó a New York, no sabía cómo, pero Destructor se había enterado y la emboscó en Central Park durante la noche.

-Tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para ti, estoy seguro de que te gustará, los guardé desde que te fuiste, disfrútalos –Oroku Saki se marchó dejando una gran caja frente a ella. Cuando se abrió no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas.

-R..Renet…Slash… no

La joven enfermera había sido cosida descuidadamente y en el ninja estaban impresas las desagradables heridas que le hicieron antes de morir. Se abalanzaron contra ella, fue una batalla difícil, eran mejores que los otros con los que había peleado, ya le habían arrancado varios pedazos de piel e infringido varias heridas con la katana en el caso de Slash, aun así logró derribarlos.

TIK TAK

El sonido llamó su atención guiando su vista a la caja cosa que la paralizó.

Una bomba casera.

Los zombies la sujetaron de brazos, estaban programados para eso, segundos antes de que estallara los uso como escudo, no era una bomba potente, a lo mucho abarcaba un radio de cinco metros, pero ella estaba muy cerca y salió mal parada.

El daño emocional era más fuerte que el físico haciéndola caer en llanto, el sonido de las botas metálicas aumentó su desesperación, buscó con la mirada hasta dar con una alcantarilla en reparación, se arrastró hasta allí y se arrojó justo a tiempo para oír las maldiciones de Oroku al darse cuenta de que había escapado.

Pensó que era su fin si no hubiese sido porque cierto peliverde la había encontrado.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Tiempo después, con las clases de biología supe que el ADN de Tang Shen se había mezclado con el mío cambiando mis cromosomas sexuales, es decir, convirtiéndome en chica, el mutágeno también reparó mis cuerda vocales cuando entró en la herida de mi garganta dándome la habilidad curativa acelerada –concluyó cansada

-Con el tiempo decidimos que lo mejor sería despistarlos, ellos aún no sabían que Leonardo era chica, así que tomé sus viejas radiografías que había guardado y le cree una identidad como su hermana menor, Leonora –terminó de explicar LH

-¿Pero y las fotos? –Mikey le mostró una en que aparecían los supuestos hermanos

-Fotoshop –respondieron al mismo tiempo

-No puedo creer que Tang Shen sea así en esta realidad –dijo descuidadamente Raphael

-¿A qué te refieres? –LH estaba notoriamente confundido

Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos, Donatello iba a explicarle pero se le adelantaron.

-Esta realidad es inventada Leatherhead –todos miraron a Leonora asombrados- según parece ellos eran tortugas mutantes que luchaban con el Clan del Pie y por algún motivo que April no me quiso decir terminaron transformando su realidad en esta –sonrió por lo ridículo que sonaba- April es muy mala guardando secretos –comentó

-¡Sí lo sabías por qué no dijiste nada!

-¡Porque sonaba a historia de locos! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! –le reclamó- y créanme que seguiría escéptica sino fuera por esto

Ella cogió un disco del velador, se lo entregó a LH, quien lo reprodujo en un televisor que había instalado recientemente.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, lo sé, soy una maldita por hacer sufrir a Leo de esa manera, pero créanme que así paso en mi mente, esta parte fue muy detallada, creo que debería llamarle "pesadilla".**

 **Por cierto muchos me han dicho que parece novela mexicana y lejos de ofenderme me ha hecho gracia, es algo tipo "Miko Eiko tu padre no es Juan Pablo de los Rosales, y tu marido no es tu marido sino tu hermano gemelo perdido al nacer, y yo soy quien ha hecho tu vida miserable, muajajaja exacto no soy la madre Rocío, soy ¡María Panchita de los Matorrales!…." bueno algo así jejejeje**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Talia43 (Bueno creo que con esto ya he respondido Leonardo es Leonora gracias al mutageno, como vez este líquido no estuvo excluido de la historia, además ya vez que Tang Shen hizo algo mucho peor que solo abandonarlo, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Bueno pues ahora si lo expliqué completito jejeje gracias por el apoyo peque me ha ayudado mucho, espero te haya gustado la conti)**

 **-natis tmnt (Chica me has sonrojado a lo bien, pero no creo que yo sea para tanto hay muchos escritores mejores que yo, pero igualmente gracias por los halagos me han hecho muy feliz, te aseguro que Yang no se fusionó con Leo y eso lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo, en esta realidad Tang Shen es una pesadilla, Dios la odié mientras soñaba, comprendo no te preocupes, es solo que esa semana en especial no me fue muy bien, por eso fui egoísta en eso, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	9. Chapter 9

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **En ocasiones meteré elementos de la versión 2003 y 2007 aunque saben que me gusta más trabajar con la 2012.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

 _"_ _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"_

 _"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"_

Después, la canción continuo en modo instrumental, aun así los chicos no cabían en su asombro, frente a ellos tenían una versión animada de su realidad original; LH solo regresó a ver a la chica confundido, Leonora le hizo una seña para que continuara observando, cogió el control remoto y puso en un episodio al azar.

 _"Sigan al líder"_

Debía ser una broma, el capítulo reproducía sin errores lo que había pasado cuando se habían burlado de su hermano jugando "el rey de la montaña" para luego desobedecerlo y provocar lo que casi pudo haber sido una tragedia.

Una vez se terminó, un silencio muy tenso hizo acto de presencia en el pequeño cuarto hasta que fue interrumpido por un suspiro de cansancio.

-Hace un año aproximadamente, comencé a investigar a las empresas Hamato en caso de que no fueran lo que aparentaban, un día me infiltré el departamento de entretenimiento y…

 **Flashback**

-En este disco están las dos primeras temporadas de TMNT –dijo uno de los programadores

-¿TMNT?

-Son las siglas, muchos creemos que será la sensación entre el público

-Lo sé, no puedo creer que el joven Michelangelo tenga tanta imaginación como para mandarnos tantos detalles –Leonora se ocultó detrás de una columna para oír y ver mejor la escena

-Es una lástima que aún no podamos sacarla a la venta debido a que no tenemos los nombres de los personajes o sino ya hubiéramos terminado la canción de inicio junto con las adaptaciones de los guiones.

-Eso le corresponde al hijo del señor Hamato –una chica entro con varias tazas de café- Reprodúcelo para probarlo, Nick me dijo que el capítulo "Cucaracha terminator" es muy gracioso, se entiende aunque esté en "mute" por así decirlo

La intrusa no dejaba de asombrarse durante todo el capítulo.

 _"¿De dónde obtuvieron todos esos datos?, la guarida es una réplica casi exacta de la mía, ¿Cómo saben sobre el mutágeno y del kraang?¿Nos están vigilando? ¡Imposible!"_

-jajaja no puedo creer que ha Mikey se le haya ocurrido esto, una sustancia que mute al resto, es imposible

-Lo dices ahora, pero ya quisieras tú poder crearla y ser amigo de las tortugas

-¿Y a quién no?

-En eso tienes razón

Aunque no lo demostrara, Leonora estaba alterada, según parecía, esa serie animada revelaba varios de los secretos ocultos en New York.

No podía permitir que fueran mostrados al público.

Esperó a que fuera poco más de la hora de salida para empezar a destruir toda la información sobre TMNT, se aseguró de formatear las computadoras y finalmente, se llevó el último disco que tenía el demo, presentía que algún día le sería de gran ayuda.

 **Fin Flashback**

-A pesar de que las coincidencias eran demasiadas, me negaba a creer que fuera posible pero después de pasar tiempo con ustedes y ver su preocupación por una persona desconocida para mí, pues lo consideré.

-¿Y ahora por qué nos crees?

-Digamos que llegó el punto en que ya lo acepté, fue cuando Leatherhead me contó que fueron ustedes quienes lo guiaron a la guarida, y encima más por un atajo. Ahora ya que yo he confiado en ustedes les pido hagan lo mismo y me digan como terminaron "creando" esta realidad.

Los chicos lo hicieron sin vacilar, después de todo, chica o no, seguía siendo su "hermano" mayor tanto espiritual como genéticamente.

-Haber si entendí, se llevaron un artefacto del kraang para estudiarlo, luego un día se pelearon con su hermano mayor frente a esa cosa, dos gatos aparecieron, luego su hermano cayó al piso y por ultimo despertaron en una limosina como humanos ¿estoy bien o me perdí de algo?

-¿De verdad les crees? Digo, sin ánimos de ofender, generalmente no confías en nadie en tan poco tiempo –LH tenía una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios

-No lo sé, para ser sincera me siento diferente cuando estoy con estos tres, volviendo al tema ¿Qué es ese supuesto objeto?

-Mi casa –Yin apareció sorpresivamente frente a ellos

-¡Un gato que habla y vuela! –el científico le tiró casi todo lo que encontró cerca hasta que sintió un leve toque que lo inmovilizó

-Nunca creí que tendría que utilizar los puntos de presión en ti –Leonora cogió una taza de té del velador y se la bebió tranquilamente

-¿No te sorprende?

-Debería Mikey, pero en estos 17 años que tengo he visto cosas más sorprendentes y espeluznantes que él –el gato se sentó en su regazo- perdona la interrupción ¿a qué te referías?

-Es una esfera, mi hermana y yo vivimos ahí, cumplimos deseos equilibrados pero cuando ocurrió eso, esta realidad se creó con un terrible desequilibrio entre el bien y el mal, no sé dónde está ella, ya no puedo sentirla y la única solución es pedir un deseo puro frente a la esfera.

-Una esfera que cumple deseos… creo que alguna vez oí de algo parecido –volvió a presionar al peliverde que la miró fulminantemente- ¿tú que dices?

-Que eres una bipolar –ella le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo- esa esfera era un mito que Destructor se empeñó en encontrar y lo logró, que yo sepa aún no sabe cómo activarla así que la tiene guardada en una habitación detrás del salón del trono, asumiendo que aun este ahí

-Tenemos que recuperarlo lo antes posible

-Eso sería suicidio, primero deben planearlo cuidadosamente –les regañó ella

-¡Ya no nos queda tiempo! ¡Nuestro hermano será asesinado y no podremos evitarlo! –aunque la tuvieran enfrente, eso no les aseguraba que más adelante no fuese eliminada

Leonora no sabía qué hacer, sabía que eso era una muerte segura, pero quizás si lo hacía, tal vez…

-Díganme algo –los chicos le pusieron atención- A todas las personas que he mencionado en mis relatos, Murakami, Renet, Slash… en su mundo, ¿ustedes…. los conocen?

-Sí, Murakami hace las pizzas más ricas, Slash es muy fuerte y Renet es una aprendiz de tiempo muy bonita –decía entusiasmado Mikey sin saber que le había dado una esperanza

La esperanza de que sus amigos vivieran, de que tuvieran una vida plena y feliz.

-Los ayudaré

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Pero tú misma lo dijiste! ¡Es suicidio!

-Lo sé pero, es la única forma de arreglar las cosas-LH no pudo negarse a la sonrisa triste que le dio ella

-Está bien supongo que será un "todo o nada", en ese caso tendrán que atacar mañana en la noche

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-Leatherhead tiene razón, Destructor aún no se entera de mi capacidad regenerativa, no se lo esperará

-A menos que haya analizado tu ADN

-En ese caso dará igual si lo atacamos mañana o en una semana, él estará preparado –los miró con decisión- tendremos que atacarlo mañana, solo entonces mis heridas habrán sanado –los chicos asintieron no muy convencidos pero determinados- ¿Por cierto no me han dicho como se llama su hermano?

Tanto los jóvenes como el adulto se pusieron nerviosos, lo que la extrañó un poco.

-Es que… no lo… ¿recordamos?... ¡Sí, eso!... ¡No lo recordamos! –Leonora los miró a los ojos.

Ellos odiaban cuando los veía así, esos ojos azules no habían cambiado nada y parecían escarbar en lo más profundo de sus almas.

-Michelangelo…

-¿s-sí?

-¿Por qué llevas el torso desnudo?

Todos contuvieron las ganas de soltar un gran suspiro de alivio que no duró mucho al ver el ceño fruncido de ella.

-Es que ayer lo use mi ropa para intentar pararte el sangrado

-Espera, acabas de decir "ayer", eso quiere decir que dormiste así, ¿verdad?

-Sí ¿por qué? –Los mayores comprendieron la situación y casi le taparon la boca al oír el tono en el que lo dijo, pues mujer o no, siempre utilizaba ese tono cuando estaba molesta, cosa que muy raras veces pasaba

-Ustedes dos –los chicos tragaron duro- ¡DEJARON A MICHELANGELO DORMIR SEMIDESNUDO! ¡PUDO HABERSE RESFRIADO!

-Pero…

-¡NADA DE PEROS! ¡60 LAGARTIJAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

Ellos lo hicieron sin rechistar, Leonora fue contando lentamente a propósito y para cuando terminaron, se estaban frotando los brazos del dolor mientras ella sonreía satisfecha.

Sí, definitivamente era Leonardo.

-Bueno, ya que estoy calmada, LH, pásame la cinta métrica junto a la sabana naranja y el costurero, por favor

-Sí –sonrió abiertamente, mientras le pasaba el rollo, ella con un movimiento le pidió a Mikey que se acercara- Haber… 60,… 55,… 30,… 15,… 15 –una vez terminó anotó todos los números en una libreta

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó el gato después de haberse callado por tanto tiempo

-Le voy a hacer una camisa en lo que se lava su uniforme, no quiero que se enferme –cogió el costurero y la tela, alzo el rostro para ver el reloj- ya es muy tarde, ¿por qué no ayudan a LH a hacer algo para comer? Ya nos pasamos de la hora del almuerzo

Raphael asintió un poco confundido, no sabía que su hermano-hermana supiera coser.

* * *

Donatello había apoyado a Mikey en pedir una pizza, estaba algo cansado, pero el peliverde les advirtió que si lo hacían, recibirían un buen regaño, pues a su hermana no le gustaba que la gente comiera tanta chatarra.

Curiosamente Rapha le había apoyado en esa declaración

Entre los cuatro prepararon arroz con presas de pollo, ensalada y unos cuantos sándwiches, para beber un delicioso jugo de mora.

Llevaron algunas charolas para comer en el laboratorio, extrañaban estar con Leonardo en la guarida, ahí había un ambiente más familiar.

-¡Ah, se ve muy rico!

En definitiva no dejaban de asombrarse, Leonora ya había avanzado rápidamente con la ropa, solo le faltaban cocer las dos mangas y estaría lista; otro detalle que los distrajo es que estaba usando lentes. Ella hizo a un lado los materiales con ayuda del gato que había estado sosteniendo el hilo.

-¿Necesitas lentes?

-¡Ah, no! –se los quitó aun sonriendo tranquilamente mientras los veía- Son de descanso, su padre me los regaló cuando empecé a trabajar para él –cogió una de las charolas que traía Donnie para ponerla sobre su regazo y cortar unos pedacitos para darle a la pequeña criatura- Hamato Yoshi, es un buen hombre –sonrió con una resignación que los confundió- También es muy inteligente y sabio, se dio cuenta de que yo era una "espía" por así decirlo, me mantuvo cerca para tener mis movimientos controlados, creo que aplico esode "mantén tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más"

-Pero se dio cuenta de que no quieres hacernos daño –afirmó el más pequeño a lo que ella solo continuo sonriendo

-Lo sé, sino ya me hubiera sacado a patadas –dijo medio alegre antes de llevarse una cucharada a la boca mientras los otros seguían su ejemplo, Leonora se fijó en que Mikey miraba su sándwich algo triste-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que, Le… mi hermano mayor les sabía quitar la corteza, y les hacía unas orejitas, creo que me acostumbré a comer así

-Quizás podamos arreglar eso –ella le retiró el alimento y con un cuchillo comenzó a cortar cuidadosamente- Creo que ahí está bien

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Leo!

El silencio cubrió la habitación, unos sorprendidos y otros nerviosos.

-Esto, yo lo… -Mikey fue interrumpido por una risa femenina y alegre

-Perdón, hacía mucho que nadie me decía así, lo extrañaba tanto… no te preocupes, me puedes decir así, no me molesta, de hecho me gusta más que Lee

-Hai, Leo

-Bueno, sigan comiendo que se les va a enfriar el arroz

* * *

Para el anochecer, Michelangelo ya desfilaba su nueva camisa, tanto él como Donatello se habían puesto a jugar con la consola para distraerse, bajo la supervisión del científico quien leía una novela romántica.

Raphael había salido a contemplar las estrellas en un tejado cercano a la alcantarilla con un semblante muy serio, y estaba tan distraído que no notó que alguien se le estaba acercando...

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo pego un brinco del susto, ella rio divertida.

-Pero siempre he preferido los amaneceres –ella se posó a su lado, sentándose en el borde del edificio

Raph pudo fijarse bien en su apariencia, llevaba el cabello suelto, unas pantuflas, una cobija sobre sus hombros y un kimono blanco.

-Es una yukata, ya deberías saberlo, pero la uso porque aún no me acostumbro a las pijamas modernas, me estorban mucho

-¿No deberías estar descansado?

-Tranquilo, Leatherhead y Donnie me dejaron salir, a regañadientes claro, pero mis heridas ya están curadas así que no hay problema

El silencio los cubrió pero a diferencia de los anteriores no era incomodo sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Además de lo obvio, por supuesto –cuestionó aún con la vista al frente

-Es que, mi hermano debe estar odiándonos en este momento

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Le dijimos cosas horribles ¡Y míranos! ¡Fuimos malos y ahora somos ricos, humanos, tuvimos lo que siempre quisimos! Y él…. ¡El karma es una…. ¡

-Yo no lo creo –le interrumpió con una sonrisa

-¿Eh?

-Sé que no tengo derecho a juzgar la situación puesto que no tengo hermanos pero te daré mi opinión si me lo permites –el pelirrojo asintió- si yo fuera su hermano mayor estaría dolido pero no molesto y mucho menos los odiaría –la miró incrédulo- no pongas esa cara, es normal, a todo ser humano le duele que sus seres queridos lo insulten y le digan palabras hirientes, pero estoy segura de que su hermano sabe que fue producto de la ira.

-Pero y el que tengamos una vida mejor que él ¿no es motivo para odiarnos?

-Aunque no lo creas, no –volvió a reírse ante su expresión- la verdad, yo pienso que su hermano está feliz o al menos yo lo estaría –lo calló antes de que comenzara a insultarla- si yo fuera él, buscaría que mis hermanos menores fueran felices a toda costa y cumplieran sus sueños, incluso si eso implicara dejar mi propia existencia

-Pero ¿por qué? Fuimos muy malos

-Lo dices como si fueran peores que Destructor, que yo sepa, es normal que los hermanos menores den problemas, además ustedes están buscando remediarlos o ¿no?

-Sí, pero no sé si nos va a perdonar

-Como le dije a Donatello, lo importante es intentarlo sin rendirse, estoy segura de que lo hará, por las maravillas que me ha contado Mikey, se nota que los quiere tanto como ustedes a él

-Pero... –quiso preguntarle más cosas pero ella ya había comenzado a ir hacia la escalera

-Vamos Rapha, debemos descansar, si no queremos estar distraídos en batalla –le dijo con una sonrisa antes de adelantarse

-El mismo Leonardo de siempre –miró hacia el cielo y recordó sus palabras

 **Flashback**

-Prefiero los amaneceres –Leonardo miraba el horizonte absorto con la hermosa vista

-¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera podemos salir en el día, la noche es mejor que eso

-Rapha, los amaneceres significan que es un nuevo día ¿verdad?

-¿Sí y?

-Significa una nueva esperanza –le explicó sonriendo

 **Fin Flashback**

-Prometo que devolveremos todo a la normalidad, Leo

* * *

-Bien entonces debemos entrar por el frente

-Es arriesgado

-Sí, pero es la forma más rápida de acceder al salón del trono –les explicó- probablemente habrá zombies, no vacilen y no se atasquen en uno solo, o los rodearan, luego habrá ninjas normales, podrán noquearlos fácilmente, estoy segura, al final Destructor estará esperando, LH desactivará los sistemas de seguridad y abrirá la puerta oculta para que podamos entrar, ustedes pedirán su deseo mientras yo lo distraigo y listo.

-Si lo dices así suena sencillo

-Lo sé, pero saben mejor que yo que no es así, está atardeciendo, preparen todo el equipo que necesiten y nos reuniremos aquí –todos asintieron sin objeciones

* * *

Los hermanos ya se habían puesto sus uniformes con unas nuevas máscaras y armas de repuesto que les había facilitado el científico, este apenas llevaba una bolsa con varios artículos tecnológicos y una computadora, Leonora apareció colocándose su bandana azul.

-¿No te disfrazarás?

-Ya no tiene sentido, Destructor sabe que soy chica, además, aunque no lo parezca, usar vendas debajo de la ropa es muy incómodo y doloroso… en especial si eres copa C –lo último lo dijo entre dientes, tocando inconscientemente su pecho

-Bien, entonces estamos listos

Todos tenían miedo pero sabían que si no lo hacían, perderían más que una batalla y no estaban dispuestos a que eso sucediera.

* * *

-Los dispositivos de seguridad han sido desactivados

-Recibido

Leonora les hizo una señal para que bajaran del techo.

-¿Prometen que seguirán mis órdenes sin cuestionarme?

-Hai

-Bien en ese caso, ataquen sin titubear, y en lo más posible eviten que los muerdan, sus mandíbulas son fuertes y les arrancarían un gran pedazo, no se confíen, son muy rápidos

Las puertas se abrieron y los tres menores se pusieron pálidos, una cosa es que se los contaran y otra vivirlo, algunos de los cuerpos podridos que alcanzaron a reconocer eran de sus amigos y se notaba que habían sido cosidos varias veces.

-¡No se distraigan!

Con ese grito comenzaron a batallar, durante la pelea, Leonora se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Solo me quieren a mí…

Y no estaba equivocada, todos iban hacia ella pero eran interceptados por los chicos creyendo que también se los comerían.

-¡Váyanse!

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-¡Solo me quieren a mí! ¡Ustedes aprovechen y adelántense! ¡Los distraeré! –golpeo la quijada de uno con la empuñadura de la katana

-¡Pero…!

-¡Pidan ese maldito deseo y salven a todos! –corto el brazo de uno de ellos, el cual le salpico un poco de sangre en el rostro

-¡Vamos! –les ordenó el de rojo entrando al edificio

Tal y como les había dicho, fue sencillo derribar a los otros ninja sin embargo no se esperaban esa sorpresa al llegar a su objetivo

-Hijos míos, lo han hecho excelente

-¿Madre?

-Sí Raphael, y han pasado la prueba, ahora están listos para guiar los ejércitos una vez acabemos con la rata inservible de Leonardo

-¿En dónde está Destructor?

-Le hice unos cambios, era un estorbo en mis planes –lo dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima

-¡Estás loca! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Leonardo?!

-¡Se lo merecía! ¡Es un inútil!

-¡Es tu hijo!

-¡No! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ese ser imperfecto no es mi hijo! Ahora obedezcan a mamá o voy a tener que castigarlos

La puerta de atrás se abrió dándoles paso, pero ni bien pusieron un pie adentro, un fuerte hedor los golpeó, en la habitación habían varias camillas y al fondo estaba la esfera.

-Veo que me ha hecho falta disciplinarlos como se debe

Tang Shen sacó un control remoto de su vestido con una sonrisa enloquecida, sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar por milímetros un kunai que iba directo a su cabeza.

-¡Detén esta insensatez!

La bruja soltó una carcajada al tiempo que los chicos veían estupefactos a la recién llegada, estaba salpicada de sangre por todos lados y tanto en brazos como piernas se notaban uno que otro pedazo faltante.

-Por fin, el momento que tanto estuve esperando, Saki nunca me dejó terminar contigo –la miró con desprecio pero después volvió a sonreír- ¿sabes? Creo que ese idiota te agarró algo de cariño y por eso no era capaz de eliminarte con sus propias manos, se traicionó a sí mismo, los sentimientos fueron su peor error, pero ahora puedo remediarlo –abrió su tessen en posición de ataque y miró a sus hijos con un amor enfermizo- ustedes no interferirán mis niños –apretó un botón y de una de las camillas se levantó el cuerpo de Destructor sin su casco como si fuera una marioneta- Atácalos y solo si es necesario, mátalos –le ordeno

Así empezó la guerra final, Leonora era traicionada por su cuerpo al no alejarse para evitar los golpes, algo insistía en su interior en que no le hiciera daño y estaba ganando, así que la única solución que encontró fue noquearla.

Por otro lado, los chicos estaban en serios problemas, Oroku era más rápido que antes y de suerte lograron evitar los ataques más certeros, era frustrante y se distraían constantemente al ver que, por donde pasaba, su hermana iba dejando un camino carmesí.

-¡Madre, detente por favor!

-¡NO! ¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE EL ERROR AL QUE DI A LUZ SIGA CON VIDA!

La pelinegra dio un paso atrás por el impacto de las palabras, su cerebro intentaba procesar la información recibida pero esa pequeña distracción le costó muy caro.

-¡AGHH!

-¡LEO!

Los jóvenes vieron con horror como la espada cayó junto a la mano de su portadora al suelo, ella intentaba contener las lágrimas, una nueva rabia se apoderó de ella y le dio la fuerza para pelear.

-Donnie, ve por la esfera –Rapha detuvo con sus sais la garras del oponente

-Hai –el castaño logró acercarse sin problemas sin embargo casi pega un grito del susto cuando Yin apareció de repente.

-Rápido, a su hermana no le queda mucho tiempo, tiene que pedir el deseo más cerca de ella

Donatello comprobó que era verdad, Leo se estaba desangrando, su piel iba perdiendo color y era notorio que la adrenalina se le estaba acabando.

-¡DONNIE, CUIDADO!

Demasiado tarde, Destructor se había zafado de Raphael y fue a por él, cerró los ojos al ver venir el golpe, abrazando fuertemente el objeto.

El sonido del metal atravesando la piel.

Y luego nada

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, sé que algunos estarán enojados conmigo por el retraso pero la verdad es que este tiempo estuve muy mal, un ser muy querido acaba de irse físicamente de mi vida y aunque aún lo sienta y lo vea de vez en cuando rondando mi casa, eso no evita el tremendo dolor de perderle, créanme chicos que las pocas veces que escribí una muerte intenté expresar esos sentimientos que, en ese momento, sentía, pero ahora vivo en carne propia, y enserio digo que es mil veces peor, lloré mucho sin embargo contra todo pronóstico estar en el colegio me subió mucho los ánimos, quienes se enteraron me dieron el pésame pero luego hicieron de todo para hacerme reír por tonterías y lo lograron jejeje así que ya no estoy tan depre, no se preocupen.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **-Talia43 (jejeje créeme ganas no me faltaron de mencionarlo pero de que estaba en el grupo que quiso ayudar a Leo estaba, si en esta realidad Karai no existe, y por las dudas a mi ella no me cae ni bien ni mal, me simpatiza un poco tal vez jejeje soy muy contradictoria, la verdad lo de los zombies traté de cuadrarlo porque hasta yo me quede un poco con ese sueño, y no, no creo que odie a Tang Shen pero estoy empezando a dudar la verdad, bueno ya viste lo que pasó, ella está loca y pronto lo explicaré por qué jejeje por cierto ¿podrias darme el nombre de ese anime? suena muy interesante, cuídate)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (bueno creo que ya te expli que todo por interno ¿verdad? Jeje cualquier duda ya sabes, por cierto lamento ser tan latosa pero espero que actualices pronto tus historias son muy buenas y me tienen con el alma en hilo jejeje, cuídate y gracias por todo)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	10. Chapter 10

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **En ocasiones meteré elementos de la versión 2003 y 2007 aunque saben que me gusta más trabajar con la 2012.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

-¡YAMETE!

El cuerpo de Destructor cayó con un sonido pesado ante los atónitos ojos de Donatello, levantó el rostro para ser inundado por la escena más desgarradora de su vida.

-No…

* * *

 **Leonora**

Saben… desde que tuve uso de razón, siempre me dijeron que mi destino era únicamente el de ser un arma; sin sentimientos, sin ideas, solo debía seguir las órdenes al pie de la letra.

 _Eres mucho más que eso._

Mi familia siempre me lo repetía después de entrenar con Oroku Saki o Tang Shen, para ser sincera, había ocasiones en que sus palabras no tenían efecto y terminaba creyendo lo que me decían, no tenía esperanza alguna de poder cambiar mi camino o el de los otros.

 _Escapar_

Lo intentamos, mi familia murió ayudándome… ¿Libertad? ¿Paz?, eso no existe, sigo en sus garras, que clase de libertad tengo cuando debo esconderme para proteger mi vida, cuando debo robar para sobrevivir, cuando debo ir en contra de mis principios. René se equivocó, me dijo que tendría paz una vez dejara ese lugar, pero cada día los recuerdos me persiguen, tanto buenos como malos, debilitándome, carcomiéndome, debo enfrentar mis miedos cada noche, y siempre pierdo, lastimo de nuevo sus cuerpos y huyo, como un cobarde de sus errores.

 _Venganza_

Ese era mi único motivo, la única razón por la que continuaba manteniéndome con vida, lo que me impulsó a ir a New York, mis disfraz es útil, al emboscarme, Destructor comprobó que estaba en ese lugar, él ya debe saber el por qué, aún no sabe mi secreto, mi condición. Admito que Leatherhead es como un padre para mí, mi sensei, mi mentor, me ha devuelto lo que creí perdido, me recordó quien era, pero aun así, yo quería justicia sin importar el costo aunque el precio fuera mi vida, lo aprecio, aun así mi culpa es más fuerte, ya no quiero vivir.

 _Hamato_

Los investigué, creí que el esposo y los hijos de esa desgraciada también estarían ayudando al Clan del Pie, me equivoqué, Yoshi es una de las personas más amables que he conocido, me aceptó a pesar de mi discapacidad e incluso flexionó mis horarios para que pudiese asistir al colegio sin problemas, el presiente que soy una intrusa, trata de averiguar mi identidad, no quiero hacerle daño, y él lo intuye. Tang Shen es otro tema, ella lo sabe, o al menos su instinto le dice que soy peligrosa, me faltan los hijos, no sé el por qué pero ellos se fueron a vivir a Japón, mi hogar, es sospechoso.

 _Niños_

Eso es lo que eran, me perseguían cada noche, quizás he llevado muy lejos el asunto del vigilante, pero es la única forma de ocultar mi verdadera identidad, cuando los conocí, era reacia sin embargo, por algún motivo, mi corazón se alegraba.

 _Tiempo_

Eso es lo que tuve con ellos, en contra de mi voluntad por circunstancias de fuerza mayor que me obligaron a estar a su cuidado, Destructor quiere algo de ellos, Tang Shen no es tan maldita como para pedir que secuestren a sus hijos sabiendo lo que les harían, debo protegerlos, sigo sin saber por qué.

 _Sentimientos_

¿Por qué?, Oroku Saki, aunque me cueste admitirlo, me enseñó una lección muy valiosa. Nunca involucrarse sentimentalmente. Lo sé, lo he visto, ese fue su error con Tang Shen, pero ahora soy yo quien lo comete. Los quiero, no como pareja, simplemente los amo como si fueran algo mío, como a una familia. Duele, quiero verlos crecer, quiero estar a su lado, quiero apoyarlos, no quiero involucrarlos, quiero contarles todo, no puedo y duele, mi destino está escrito, sé que no sobreviviré para el final de esta guerra, así que aprovecharé el tiempo que me quede con ellos, los entrenaré lo mejor que pueda, quiero estar segura de que cuando yo ya no esté puedan defenderse sin problemas.

 **Flashback**

Ellos iban a salir en uno de sus tantos patrullajes, seguramente en un intento de hablar conmigo, o mejor dicho con Leonardo, alguien que ya no existe, o al menos no físicamente.

-Tomémonos una foto

-¿Por qué, Mikey?

-Es que, quiero que vea que estamos juntos y no peleamos –No lo entiendo bien, pero creo que se refiere a su padre

-Es una buena idea enano –yo sonreí, por mucho que Raphael se hiciera el rudo, era muy notorio que les tenía un amor inmenso por ellos.

Tanta fue mi distracción que no note que el rey de Roma me estaba viendo hasta mucho después, la sonrisa que puso me dio un escalofrió.

-Ya que vamos a tomarnos una foto, que tal si también viene Lee

-Eso es verdad, así también comprobará que nos llevamos bien con ella –razonó Donatello en voz alta ¿Para qué querría el señor Hamato ver que se llevan bien conmigo?, iba a negarme pero…

-Por favor –soy débil, esos ojos de cachorro son mi perdición, no sé cómo haré con los entrenamientos

Asentí y me puse a su lado, cargué a Mikey para que estuviera a nuestra altura

Flash

Regresé a ver a Michelangelo, que traía una sonrisa de inocencia, algo había hecho.

-Jajajaja

Raphael y yo nos acercamos a Donatello que sostenía la fotografía, no pude evitar sonreír

-¡Mikey!

En un pequeño acto de complicidad, lo bajé para que pudiera correr lejos de su hermano pelirrojo.

Le había puesto cachos.

Agarré con cariño el papel, una de las pocas veces en que me permitía dejar salir mis sentimientos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sonreí con nostalgia, recuerdo que Mikey siempre se llevaba esa foto a los patrullajes o a los entrenamientos, creo que la tiene justo ahora, como una especie de amuleto.

En verdad, espero que sirva.

-Los dispositivos de seguridad han sido desactivados –LH me sacó de mis pensamientos, cosa que agradezco

-Recibido

Les hice una señal, necesitaba hacerles jurar algo.

-¿Prometen que seguirán mis órdenes sin cuestionarme?

-Hai

-Bien en ese caso, ataquen sin titubear, y en lo más posible eviten que los muerdan, sus mandíbulas son fuertes y les arrancarían un gran pedazo, no se confíen, son muy rápidos

Las puertas se abrieron y los vi ponerse pálidos, quise reconfortarlos, pero no era el momento.

-¡No se distraigan!

Con ese grito comenzamos a batallar, durante la pelea, me di cuenta de algo tan simple que me avergüenzo de no haberlo visto antes.

-Solo me quieren a mí…

Su objetivo era eliminarme, pero no a ellos, esto era algo innecesario, estábamos perdiendo tiempo.

-¡Váyanse!

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –Raphael estaba enojado, lo sabía, lo conozco demasiado bien

-¡Solo me quieren a mí! ¡Ustedes aprovechen y adelántense! ¡Los distraeré! –golpeé la quijada de uno con la empuñadura de mi katana

-¡Pero…!

-¡Pidan ese maldito deseo y salven a todos! –corté el brazo de uno de ellos, me salpicó un poco de sangre en el rostro, estoy acostumbrada

-¡Vamos! –les ordenó el de rojo entrando al edificio, sonreí

-Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que me ocultan? ¿Por qué no me quisieron decir el nombre de su hermano? –le exigí a mi amigo por medio del micrófono

-Leonora no creo que sea el momento de…

-¡Nunca es el momento! ¡Solo dilo! –Murakami logró morderme, sus mandíbulas se han vuelto más fuertes- ¡Maldita sea!

-Sé que te debo muchas explicaciones, pero de verdad no es el momento, te lo explicaré cuando vuelvan a casa…

-Leatherhead… –le di una patada a René- sabes que no saldré de aquí

-¡Leonardo! –casi me quito el auricular por tremendo grito, de verdad estaba furioso- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso nunca! ¡Vas a regresar y punto! ¡¿Me oíste?!

-Jeje ¿En verdad eres un científico? ¿Desde cuándo no te dejas guiar por las probabilidades? –Decapite a unos cuantos- No niegues la verdad, ambos sabemos cómo terminará esto

-Eres terca y testaruda

-Una vez que yo entre cierra todas las salidas, ubica la camioneta en la ventana derecha del salón del trono y espera ahí, como lo planeamos, una vez los chicos estén contigo, vete

-Ese no es el plan, también tengo que esperarte a ti

-¡Solo hazlo!¡Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, como todo lo que he hecho! Pero por esta vez… solo hazlo –entre en el edificio y la puerta se cerró

-¿Egoísta?, tú eres de todo menos egoísta niña... –estaba hipando

-Leatherhead… -debo ser fuerte

-Al menos, prométeme que harás lo posible por salir viva de ahí

-Lo prometo –mentí

-Gracias –él lo sabía, pero guarda la esperanza, lo oí en su tono de voz- Ve rápido con ellos

-Hai

Fue sencillo, los ninjas estaban noqueados, los huecos en mi cuerpo empezaban a escocer pero continúe corriendo hasta oír sus voces.

-Veo que me ha hecho falta disciplinarlos como se debe

Lo primero que vi fue a Tang Shen sacar un control remoto de su vestido con una sonrisa enloquecida, sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar un kunai que lancé directo a su cabeza.

-¡Detén esta insensatez!

Ella solo se burló de mí, sus hijos estaban asustados, mi aspecto debía ser grotesco.

-Por fin, el momento que tanto estuve esperando, Saki nunca me dejó terminar contigo-no pude evitar mi sorpresa, él me estaba ¿protegiendo?- ¿sabes? Creo que ese idiota te agarró algo de cariño y por eso no era capaz de eliminarte con sus propias manos, se traicionó a sí mismo, los sentimientos fueron su peor error, pero ahora puedo remediarlo –abrió su tessen en posición de ataque y miró a los chicos, pensé que iba a hacer algo estúpido- ustedes no interferirán mis niños –apretó un botón y de una de las camillas se levantó el cuerpo de Destructor sin su casco como si fuera una marioneta- Atácalos y solo si es necesario, mátalos –le ordenó

Durante la pelea, yo seguía con esa extraña sensación, ese algo que me impedía hacerle daño, tendré que noquearla si quiero terminar con esto. Giré mi rostro, ellos no estaban en mejores condiciones que yo, de alguna manera mejoraron el suero, Destructor, o su cuerpo, es más rápido que el de los otros, no podrán contenerlo por mucho tiempo.

-¡Madre, detente por favor!

-¡NO! ¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE EL ERROR AL QUE DI A LUZ SIGA CON VIDA!

No… es… es imposible, ella no… mi madre no sería capaz de… ¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Mi madre no me haría daño! Pero ahora, recuerdo que Leatherhead, Slash y René, solían cambiar el tema cuando intentaba saber quiénes eran mis padres ¿Eso significa que…

-¡AGHH!

-¡LEO!

Mi… mi mano… me duele, duele demasiado… siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, la veo sonreír y mi dolor se transforma en rabia, ahora solo deseo acabarla.

Me siento débil, mis movimientos son lentos, mi sangre tiñe el piso, mis heridas escocen, quiero rendirme e ir a dormir. Mi cuerpo cae, ya no puedo más, busco con la vista a mis hermanos, Destructor ha golpeado a Raphael y va hacia…

 _¿Donatello cuántas veces te he dicho que no te distraigas?_

-¡DONNIE, CUIDADO! –oí a alguien gritar

Mis hermanos deben sobrevivir, no dejaré que nada les haga daño, con mis últimas fuerzas me pongo de pie.

 _Nunca sueltes tus armas_

-¡YAMETE!

* * *

 **Normal**

Michelangelo lo vio todo, de un momento a otro Leo se había levantado y gritando había lanzado con tal fuerza su katana que terminó atravesando el cráneo del zombie, iba a sonreírle en agradecimiento pero no se esperaba lo siguiente.

-No… -escuchó decir a Donnie

Su madre había aprovechado la situación, cogió rápidamente la katana que estaba en el suelo, y al tiempo que la joven lanzaba la suya para salvar a uno de sus menores, la bruja había traspasado su cuerpo con su propia arma.

-Los mediocres siempre tendrán un final mediocre –le susurró al oído

-¡IAAA! ¡YAMETE! ¡ONEGAI!

Raphael lloraba, la visión de su propia madre, retorciendo el arma dentro del cuerpo de su propia hija, sumada a los gritos desgarradores, eran su tormento.

-¡ITAI! ¡ONEGAI!

-Nunca pensé que eliminarte fuese tan divertido –sacó el filo y le atravesó en medio de la columna vertebral.

-¡Hagan algo! –los tres regresaron a ver al gato horrorizado- ¡Es su hermano! ¡Por Dios! ¡Hagan algo!

Mikey se lanzó intentando alejarla, pero ella era más fuerte y no le costó nada alejarlo.

-M…Mikey

Donatello había noqueado a la mayor, movido por el impulso del miedo cuando su hermana había dejado de gritar y de moverse en medio del charco escarlata.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Despierta! ¡Abre los ojos!

-¡No está respirando!

El gato negro miraba la escena, era tarde, ya no podían hacer nada.

-Desearía nunca haberte dicho eso hermano

 _Raphael_

-Desearía que regresásemos a nuestra vida normal, en verdad lo siento Leo

 _Donatello_

-Desearía no haber sido tan egoísta, anewe perdóname

 _Yin_

-Desearía una segunda oportunidad

 _Michelangelo_

Los cuatro cayeron en la obscuridad.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, como ven en este cap he decidido poner como narradora a Leonora para quienes hayan querido saber cómo se siente, aunque parezca que el capítulo está en parte copiado al anterior no es así, espero les haya gustado.**

 **PS: creo que el próximo es el último capítulo y para aquellos que leen mi nueva historia de el origen de los guardianes, actualizaré pronto, a lo mucho tardaré hasta el lunes si no hay contratiempos.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Alix Hamato Saotome (Siempre es bueno tenerte chica, tus motivos debes tener para que no puedas escribirme, tranquila, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Talia43 (Sí quise crear un poco de confusión cuando leyeran el inicio de la canción, jejeje parece que lo logré, algo de humor nunca está de más, para ser sincera no sé por qué hice a Tang Shen así, no mentira si sé, tenías razón Donnie no fue)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (No chica, la serie solo la puse de modo que Leo justificara su conocimiento de la realidad, bueno Destructor a veces es idiota y otras pues, la verdad quise mantener la personalidad de leo, no se me hace justo volverlo una mala persona, eso sería muy cruel de mi parte, además ya te diste cuenta que no se creyó eso de que no lo recordaran, Leo es Leo en los momentos más oportunos, en el siguiente cap explicaré por que la bruja es así, hasta eso suspenso, dudo que su muerte no tenga repercusiones en su mundo real)**

 **-natis tmnt (1. Te doy toda la razón. 2. Es era e objetivo, Mikey sería un excelente escritor o dibujante si se lo propusiera. 3. Esa escena la tenía planeada desde el inicio, me encantan esos momentos en que Rapha y Leo charlan normalmente. 4. Hay una razón por la que Tang Shen es así te lo aseguro. 5. Todo se revelará en el prox cap. 6. Jejeje como ves no se interpuso nadie y gracias chica, ya estoy mejor)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	11. Chapter 11

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **En ocasiones meteré elementos de la versión 2003 y 2007 aunque saben que me gusta más trabajar con la 2012.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

 **Raphael**

Hace mucho frío, me siento liviano, no puedo ver nada, no puedo moverme y tampoco quiero, me siento tan cansado.

-Entonces ¿no lo deseas de verdad?

Mis ojos se abren de golpe, esa voz sonaba burlona pero extrañamente cálida, frente a mi está una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco y de cabello rubio.

Me sonríe

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Raphael?

-Yo… no lo recuerdo

Esta sorprendida, no sé por qué pero me mira decepcionada.

-Siendo sincera, pensé que tú si lo harías ya que tus hermanos menores no pudieron

¿Mis hermanos están aquí? ¡Mikey! ¡Donnie!

Por reflejo llevo mis manos a la cintura para sacar mis sais, solo topan aire.

-No te preocupes, ya los traigo, no les he hecho nada

Ella mueve despacio su mano, veo dos luces aparecer y tomar forma, la una un poco más alta que yo y otra que apenas me llega a la cintura.

-¿Rapha? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Pronto lo sabrán Donatello, ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo, les mostraré algo a cada uno o mejor dicho se los haré vivir, y cuando regresen aquí les haré una pregunta muy importante, les pido, no, les ruego que piensen bien la respuesta que me darán

-Espera, a que te…

Solo chasqueo los dedos y volví a adentrarme en la obscuridad.

 **Donatello**

Es la segunda vez que abro los ojos desorientado, me levanto y me miro en el espejo, mi cabello esta enmarañado, tengo ojeras.

Soy un desastre

-Hijo, ¿estás despierto?

-Sí, mamá –voy y quito el seguro de la puerta para dejarla pasar, ella se ve muy feliz, ¿Habrá pasado algo?

-El desayuno está servido hijo, es su favorito, tus hermanos ya están abajo y no te dejarán nada sino te apresuras –me sonrió antes de retirarse

Escalofrío

Por alguna razón sus palabras no me tranquilizaron, hay algo en mi pecho, un presentimiento, como si no debiese estar aquí, he decidido ignorar esos pensamientos, es hora de comer.

-¡Buenos días Donnie!

-Buenos días, Mikey y Rapha

-¿Qué te ocurre genio? ¿No funcionó otro de tus experimentos?

Oh, es verdad, ahora recuerdo que estaba armando un nuevo invento.

-Aún no termino el prototipo

-Bueno Donatello, todo debe hacerse con paciencia –nuestro padre entra, lo saludamos y luego le hace mimos a mamá- debes seguir intentando, hijo

 _Lo importante es intentarlo Donatello, intentarlo y no rendirse…_

-¡Donnie! ¡DONNIE!

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Te quedaste viendo al frente y luego te pusiste pálido

-Lo que Raphael dice es verdad, ¿Te sientes mal, hijo? ¿Debo llamar al médico?

-¿Eh? No mamá, me siento bien –cogí el control remoto y encendí la televisión, no puedo sacarme esa voz de la cabeza, siento como si hubiese olvidado algo muy importante

 _-"Y en otras noticias, la cede en New York que pertenecía al magnate Oroku Saki será derrumbada el día de mañana, según fuentes confiables, el empresario habría hecho negocios negativos que lo llevaron a hipotecar sus propiedades y posteriormente a la quiebra. Las autoridades han intentado contactarse con él pero al no lograrlo se presume que habría tomado todo el dinero restante para huir del país, el banco ha subastado inmediatamente uno de los edificios, el cual fue adquirido por la esposa de Hamato Yoshi, esperamos pronto obtener más detalles de lo que planea hacer con el terreno, sin más volvemos a estudios con…."_

-¿Y qué les parece mi sorpresa?

-Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan feliz madre

-Es una de las razones

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Estabas muy ocupado querido, además, planeo poner un centro de belleza, será mi forma de contribuir a los ingresos de la casa

-Eso está bien pero ¿qué habrá pasado con Saki? Él no es de los que huyen sin decir nada

-Quizás la reportera tenga razón esta vez querido….

 _No le creas_

Ahora la voz es femenina, se parece mucho a la de la mujer de mi sueño, algo me hace confiar en ella, tal vez, debería revisar ese edificio esta noche.

 **Michelangelo**

Me siento mal, tengo miedo pero no sé por qué, después de comer fui con mi madre a su cuarto y la abracé pero en lugar de tranquilizarme, me siento más nervioso.

-¿Hijo, qué ocurre? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-No, solo… quería abrazarte mami

-Oh bueno –siento su mano acariciar mi cabeza, algo está mal en esto

-Voy a tomar una siesta –ella me ve sorprendida y la entiendo, yo no suelo dormir después del desayuno

Ella me sonríe, he decidido tomar un vaso de leche antes de acostarme.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con esa chica? –me escondo detrás de una columna, tengo el presentimiento de que esto es importante

-La señora dijo que resultó ser una espía y no quería oír nada de ella en esta casa

-¡Eh! Es una lástima, con lo agradable que es esa chica

-Además era divertido adivinar los gestos que hacía –las oigo reír pero hay algo de tristeza en el ambiente- De todas formas espero que se encuentre bien

-A mí los que me preocupan son los jóvenes amos –es una de las mucamas más antiguas de la familia, es como mi abuelita pero no sé a qué se refiere- se habían encariñado tanto con ella, en especial Michelangelo, después de todo fue su niñera

Abro los ojos con sorpresa.

¿De quién están hablando?

-Pues yo los vi de buen humor en el desayuno, no parece que la extrañaran mucho –puedo sentir que la que dijo eso está muy molesta

-Exactamente Flor –me puse rígido, en definitiva odio la voz de Mona Lisa- ellos no están afectados por la salida de esa niña y ahora regresen a trabajar o le diré a la señora que han desobedecido al hablar de esa espía repugnante

Oigo los pasos apresurados en diferentes direcciones, regreso discretamente a mi habitación, ya se me han ido las ganas de un refrigerio. Me dejo caer en la cama, estoy tan cansado y no sé el por qué, me siento extraño en mi propia casa.

Dejo que la obscuridad me absorba, solo quiero descansar.

 _-Mikey…_

 _¿Quién me llama?_

 _-Mikey… ¿Hermano?_

 _¿Rapha? ¿Donnie? ¡¿Quién?!_

 _-¿Por qué estás llorando?_

 _¿Qué? Llevo mis manos a mis mejillas y siento las lágrimas correr_

 _-Mikey… ¿Sabes quién soy?_

 _No…_

 _Siento que alguien me abraza, es reconfortante pero a la vez hace más intenso mi dolor._

 _-Tranquilo hermanito –me susurra- no llores, aunque no me recuerden yo… siempre voy a estar a su lado, cuidándolos_

 _Sus brazos se alejan, yo no quiero que se vaya, me doy vuelta bruscamente y siento mi garganta gritar…_

 _Su nombre_

 _Pero no puedo oírlo_

 **Raphael**

-No sé lo que me pasa Casey, hay algo que falta, algo que está mal

-Pues no sé qué decirte viejo amigo, April y yo estuvimos muy preocupados después de que atacaron el colegio y nos acorralaron los soldados del pie

¿Qué dijo?

-¿Los acorralaron los soldados del pie?

-Sí, cuando se quedaron peleando, nos acorralaron con los profesores y nos encerraron en un lugar, no recuerdo bien lo que pasó después pero según sé, tu madre mando a llamar a los ninjas fieles a tu padre y nos rescataron

-¿Enserio? ¿Y nosotros?

-Tu madre nos dijo que los habían secuestrado para pedir rescate y que los tuvieron cerca de dos o tres días ahí antes de que pudieran sacarlos

-Recuerdo que estaba atado pero de ahí nada –estoy casi seguro de que había alguien frente a mi ¿sería otro prisionero? Quizás solo fue mi imaginación

-Rapha, te vas a molestar pero April y yo estuvimos hablando y por alguna razón ambos sentimos que algo está fuera de lugar

-¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno pues, es sobre tu madre y alguien más

-Dices que está engañando a mi padre

-¡No! Me refiero a que…. como decirlo…. –Casey suspiró parece que él ha estado muy ocupado con sus pensamientos, ahora que lo veo bien tiene ojeras leves- sonará de locos, pero falta alguien…

-¿Quién?

-Ese es el punto, no lo sabemos, pero estamos seguros de que la clase estaba completa este año pero ahora hay un puesto desocupado y hemos oído decir que alguien formateo las computadoras del instituto el mismo día en que atacó el pie

-¿Y mi madre que tiene que ver?

-Sus acciones y nuestros recuerdos no coinciden Raphael, cada vez que intento ordenar mis ideas es como si mi cabeza estuviera en blanco y luego cuando creo que encontré la respuesta, se me olvida, y… ¡Es tan frustrante!

-¿Y entonces?

-Rapha… -su rostro adquirió una expresión seria que nunca había visto, me está empezando a incomodar- Es solo una suposición pero... –se mordió el labio- April y yo creemos que están intentando desaparecer a alguien y tu madre está involucrada en ello

Estaba esperando una reacción mía, está nervioso pero simplemente no sé qué hacer, todo suena tan irreal que yo….

 _Confía en él_

-En las noticias… -se puso tenso cuando empecé a hablar- Han dicho que mi madre compró uno de los edificios de Oroku Saki, esta noche lo revisaré con mis hermanos, y si encuentro pruebas, se los haré saber

-¿Nos crees?

-Ustedes no son de las personas que se inventarían algo tan grave para perjudicar a una persona –me levanto del borde del tejado, es hora de irme- Además, para ser sincero… -vuelvo la cabeza y le suelto mi propio infierno- Yo también estoy dudando de ella… -él me mira sorprendido pero es mejor irme, debo decirle a los chicos

Veo hacia el cielo, los colores anaranjados lo cubren, nunca se lo diré abiertamente a nadie pero es hermoso…

 _Prefiero los amaneceres…_

¡Esos ojos!

Trastabillo un poco de la impresión, después de oír esa voz, por un segundo creí ver unos ojos azules dentro de mi cabeza, son fuertes pero cálidos, me hacen sentir cómodo, pero no son de ninguno de los que conozco…

Sacudo la cabeza y comienzo a correr a casa, quiero salir al patrullaje más rápido que de costumbre.

 **Normal**

-¡Ni siquiera lo piensen! ¡No saldrán a patrullar durante un buen tiempo!

-Pero ¿por qué madre?

-Lo lamento hijos pero ella tiene razón, debemos esperar a que se calmen un poco las aguas, no queremos que los secuestren nuevamente, tanto ustedes como nosotros seguimos conmocionados

-Pero padre…

-¡Sin peros! ¡A su habitación!

-Sí mamá…

Los tres subieron a sus cuartos sin embargo su intención no era quedarse en ellos, sino, cambiarse por sus uniformes y coger sus armas para salir en busca de una pista que los ayudara a entender lo que sucedía.

-¿Están conscientes de que no nos dejarán salir hasta que seamos viejos después de esto?

-Sí Donnie, pero esto es muy importante

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Raphita –Mikey se agachó evitando un zape y comenzó a correr en dirección al edificio de su interés

-¡Huele asqueroso!

-¿Qué hicieron aquí? ¿Votar carne podrida o qué?

-No lo sé Rapha –Donatello conectó el interruptor de la pared a su computadora y desactivó todos los sistemas de seguridad, abriendo cada una de las puertas

-Por lo menos aquí no huele tan mal

-Sí, pero estamos a obscuras ¿Tienes una linterna, genio?

-Por aquí, creo… ¡Eureka!

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

-Pues creo que primero deberíamos revisar el salón del trono –apuntó la lámpara a una de las habitaciones, sin saberlo los tres tragaron duro por los nervios

-El suelo está pegajoso y ¡Huele peor que afuera!

-No te quejes Mikey, debe ser la humedad

-No lo creo Rapha, ni siquiera Destructor es tan sucio como para vivir en estas condiciones, debió dejarlo así cuando huyó –Donnie se agachó un poco y recogió la sustancia del suelo con sus dedos- Que raro, por la viscosidad y el olor diría que es de ayer pero… -acercó la luz a su mano- Por el color diría que es… ¡Ahhhh! –dejó caer la herramienta al agitar su mano frenéticamente- ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡Es sangre! ¡Estamos parados en la sangre coagulada de alguien!

A Raphael se le fue el color y Michelangelo logró detener una arcada desde lo más profundo de su estómago, sin darse cuenta, el castaño pateó la linterna, la cual rodo hasta iluminar una parte del cuarto.

-Ese no es….

-¡Destructor!

Frente a ellos un cuerpo putrefacto, con una katana incrustada en la cabeza.

-¡No se suponía que la policía no pudo encontrarlo!

-Cuando desactivé la seguridad, debieron abrirse los pasadizos secretos, los policías nunca llegaron a esta habitación porque no estaba abierta –concluyó el castaño entrando en su modo científico olvidándose completamente de donde se encontraba

-¿Qué será esto?

De un momento a otro las luces los cegaron, Michelangelo quitó la mano de la palanca del interruptor para cubrirse los ojos.

-¿No que no había electricidad?

-No había, Mikey debió encender el generador de emergencia

Recorrieron el lugar un poco más adaptados al paisaje, el rubio revisando algunas de las camillas que había en el cuarto, el pelirrojo revisando el cuerpo con sus sais, y el castaño estaba muy concentrado el charco de sangre que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

-Es extraño…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sí el cuerpo está allá ¿Por qué la sangre está aquí?

-¿Lo movieron?

-No, hubiesen dejado un rastro, además esto es reciente y Oroku lleva ya varios días de descomposición, hubo alguien más….

Donatello sintió como lo empujaban con fuerza, Raphael estaba en pose defensiva y en una de las paredes estaba clavado un kunai.

-¡Muéstrate!

Las luces se apagaron al tiempo que ellos se juntaron con los sentidos alerta, oían los pasos pero no sentían la esencia del atacante.

-A las tres, corremos a la salida, será más visible allí

Los otros solo asintieron

-Uno, dos… ¡Tres!

Sentían que les pisaba los talones, lograron esquivar una que otra estrella ninja hasta llegar al patio, no querían admitirlo pero estaban asustados.

-¿Quién eres?

Terror, eso fue lo que ocupó sus cuerpos, una silueta de la altura de Raphael con el pelo enmarañado y katana en mano se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

-Es interesante el uso que se le puede dar al mutágeno ¿verdad, hijos?

Tang Shen se acercó a la silueta y puso una mano en el hombro dislocado de la criatura.

-Pensé que ella jamás me sería de utilidad pero gracias a ustedes, fue el conejillo de indias perfecto –con un chasquido los faroles se encendieron dejando ver a varios ninjas del pie- pero ustedes se empeñan tanto en desobedecerme que tendré que volver a usar el amnésico con ustedes, pero antes los disciplinaré de forma que cada vez que intenten recordarla solo les haga daño y no vuelvan a desobedecerme nunca más…

-¡Tang Shen!

De la nada, Hamato Yoshi se posicionó frente a sus hijos mirando con odio a su esposa y junto a él un joven peliverde que no le quitaba de encima la mirada a la figura femenina que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?!

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Sí el hijo que me diste hubiese sido perfecto, no habría pasado nada de esto!

-¿Qué…. Qué está pasando?

-No es momento de explicárselos Michelangelo –Leatherhead les tiró un polvo amarillo que los hizo toser al punto de la asfixia

Recuerdos corrieron sus cabezas, y el motivo por el que estaban ahí se hizo más claro que nunca.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ATAQUEN!

Los ninjas comenzaron a luchar con Yoshi, LH se acercó a la criatura que se mantenía estática en su lugar.

-Oh, Dios… ¿Qué te hizo?

Su carne estaba chupada hasta los huesos, las cuencas de los ojos hundidas, una de sus manos estaba cosida, tenía varios agujeros en el cuerpo y lo que por fin rompió al pobre hombre fue darse cuenta de que le faltaba uno de los globos oculares.

-Leonora –cantó Tang Shen- mátalo

Raphael logró quitarlo del camino antes de que la katana lo decapitara, detuvo el ataque con su sai, Donatello la golpeó con su bo en uno de los costados y Michelangelo la desarmó.

-Leo…

Ella se incorporó rápidamente empujando al menor de paso.

-Si no van a obedecerme, entonces…. ¡Leonora! ¡MÁTALOS!

La lucha era reñida, Yoshi quería ayudar a sus hijos sin embargo los ninjas seguían apareciendo y no lo dejaban acercarse, LH atacaba con toda su furia a la mujer que le había hecho tanto daño a la que consideraba su hija y los chicos pues…

-¡Mikey!

En un descuido, ella se le había escapado al castaño y fue directamente con el menor, tirándolo al suelo para posicionarse sobre el con kunai en mano.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para todos, expectantes de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

-Leo… no lo hagas…

Su mano comenzó a temblar junto a los gruñidos que soltaba.

 _Los protegeré hasta el final_ …

-Herma…

 _Aunque no me recuerden…_

Vio como las lágrimas salían de su único ojo, de un momento a otro el peso le fue retirado y un grito cortó el aire.

Lo primero que vieron fue el kunai clavado en la garganta de Tang Shen y lo segundo, el cómo se desprendía lentamente la cabeza de su atacante hasta caer al suelo y segundos después, su cuerpo.

-¡LEO!

Todo desapareció

* * *

La mujer solo veía con tristeza a los chicos, no le gustaba hacer eso pero era necesario

-Ahora ¿lo recuerdan?

-Es muy tarde…

-Aún no lo es…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si tuvieran la oportunidad ¿qué deseo pedirían?…

-Nunca haber pedido aquello…

-Es un deseo egoísta…

-¿Por qué?

-Lo hacen para no ser los causantes de que tenga esta vida, eso es egoísta…

-Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Si les diera la opción de cambiar de lugar ¿Aceptarían?

-¿Qué?

-Ya saben, qué él tenga una buena vida y ustedes la que le tocó a él o ella en este caso

Si su hermano iba a estar bien, entonces…

-Aceptamos

-Entonces, pídanlo…

-Deseamos tomar el lugar de Leonardo en esta realidad, y que él tenga la vida perfecta que alguna vez pensamos era la mejor

-En ese caso, veo que ya han aprendido la lección, les daré una segunda oportunidad pero de ustedes dependerá si Leonardo continua o no con vida

Una fuerza invisible los mando a volar mientras ella sonreía.

-Hiciste trampa

-Necesitaban un escarmiento, además a sus deseos les faltaba esto para que yo pudiera cumplirlos, de otro modo no hubiese tenido la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo –rio ella

-Ahora depende de ellos ¿no es verdad, Yang?

-Sí, mi hermano ya hizo su parte, ahora les falta a los tuyos

-Lo lograrán

-Las consecuencias serán graves y lo sabes, de ellos depende el que podamos regresar

-Confío en ellos

-Nuestros hermanos menores un día terminarán matándonos, oh no espera, ya lo hicieron –le dijo sarcástica

-Eso no es cierto, aún no hemos muerto

-Te faltaron segundos

-Pero aun así no fallecí

-Debemos regresar y te va a doler cuando lo hagamos

-Valdrá la pena –puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió

-Tienes razón, Leonardo

Sus cuerpos brillaron antes de desaparecer.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, ya dijeron que este era el último cap ¿no?, pues es el penúltimo jejeje, antes que nada me he retrasado por que estaba en temporada de exámenes y debo decir que me ha ido muy bien por lo que ya estoy de vacaciones pero igual tengo que comenzar a preparar los requisitos de la matrícula para este próximo año escolar, eso si tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir.**

 **Me permito informarles que cuando acabe con esta historia publicaré un rico "entremés" como le dicen por ahí, antes de mostrarles mi otra historia que será igual en universo alterno en donde son humanos, la historia es muy diferente y nunca fueron tortugas ya lo entenderán, hasta eso el entremés tendrá más de dos capítulos pero igualmente será corto y además también será basado en un sueño o ¿pesadilla? Que me hizo llorar un montón puesto que la viví en el papel de uno de los chicos.**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Kastanie31 (Hey gracias por añadir la historia y por romperme el florero en la cabeza, generalmente los pido porque si los atrapo puedo poner flores pero si tú quieres partírmelo en el cráneo lo acepto jejeje, en mi cabeza siempre hubo esa voz que decía o los haces como Plagg o de la altura de los pitufos, si o si jejeje, espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-natis tmnt (Bueno yo también quiero matar a la Tang Shen que he creado con mis propias manos, para mala suerte las cosas no mejoraron sino que empeoraron pero para bien jejeje soy mala, espero te haya gustado el cap))**

 **-Talia43 (No te preocupes chica te entiendo yo misma me retrasé por eso, yo también odio mi propia creación, jejeje también pensé en Sheng Lon cuando escribí el capítulo, me alegro que pienses eso del cap, es delas pocas veces en que he narrado en primera persona, pero esa parte me salió fluida, curiosamente no tuve problemas en expresarla, espero te haya agradado el cap)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Sí como ya le mencioné a Talia, esa parte me salió fluida, creo que siempre me pásalo mismo cuando escribo de Leonardo porque con los demás me hago shampoo, es verdad muchas no merecen ese gran título ni siquiera el privilegio, me pregunto si nuestro querido Leo estará bien con lo que pidieron jejeje soy mala)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	12. Chapter 12

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **En ocasiones meteré elementos de la versión 2003 y 2007 aunque saben que me gusta más trabajar con la 2012.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

 _-¡Leo, deja de hacer eso! –un Raphael de siete años le dio un manotazo al mencionado_

 _-Rapha, ya casi termino –le indicó volviendo a acercar la esponja- Donnie, que ni se te ocurra salir de esta bañera –el quelonio fue atrapado infraganti sin necesidad de que el mayor lo viera_

 _-Pero… mis inventos –lloriqueó volviendo a meterse al agua caliente_

 _-Solo tomará cinco minutos Donnie, además apenas tienes seis años, te queda mucho tiempo por delante, ahora date vuelta –el ojiazul se puso a tallar el caparazón del niño prodigio mientras le aseguraba que la paciencia era una virtud hasta que sintió un buen salpicón de agua que hizo reír tanto a Raphael como a Donatello- Mikey…_

 _-¡Leo patito! –chilló la tortuga de cinco años volviendo a lanzarle agua_

 _-Hai –se acercó y le dio el viejo patito de hule que su padre les había cedido para distraerlos a la hora del baño, siendo, en la actualidad, Michelangelo el que más lo ocupaba- Rapha y Donnie ya pueden salir –ambos chillaron de alegría cuando su hermano les extendió las toallas_

 _-¡Yo!_

 _-No Mikey, tu todavía te quedas –el menor salpicó agua en son de júbilo al poder jugar más tiempo mientras su hermano trataba de quitar toda la suciedad que el pequeño había obtenido en un solo día_

 _Cuando estuvieron los dos solos, Leonardo se preocupó mucho cuando su hermano comenzó a llorar quedamente, lo ayudó a salir y una vez lo envolvió en una toalla, lo abrazó._

 _-Tranquilo, todo está bien… -le susurraba para calmarlo_

 _-¿Leo?_

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-¿Leo dejarnos solitos? –le preguntó con lágrimas que lo enternecieron y a la vez le hicieron entender que sucedía_

 _-No Mikey, yo nunca los voy a dejar ¿y sabes por qué? –el infante lo vio con ojos curiosos que lo hicieron sonreír- Porque los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho –dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente sacándole una carcajada_

 _-¿De aquí al techo? –preguntó con inocencia mientras señalaba hacia arriba_

 _-No, de aquí al sol y más allá –le dijo con la sonrisa cálida que siempre le daba_

 _Leonardo le acarició la cabeza al sonriente niño que se abrazaba con fuerza a él, sin saber que, sus dos hermanos faltantes, lo habían visto todo y tenían la misma expresión satisfecha de su cariñoso hermanito menor._

* * *

La obscuridad lo apresaba nuevamente…

 _-¿Cuánto más llevarán así, sensei?..._

Su cuerpo se sentía como si llevase una tonelada y su cabeza palpitaba horriblemente…

 _-No lo sé Casey, si tan solo…_

Las voces se sentían cada vez más cerca…

 _-Espere sensei, creo que está despertando…_

Sus parpados le pesaban, parecía que en su lugar hubiese dos bloques de concreto…

-Raphael, hijo, abre los ojos, por favor

Y así lo hizo, las siluetas se fueron aclarando para dar paso a su padre y a su mejor amigo.

-¿En dónde estoy? –intentó levantarse pero un fuerte mareo lo acogió, sintió dos pares de brazos ayudarlo a sentarse con el caparazón apoyado en el respaldo de la camilla, observó cuidadosamente sus manos, su color y su forma, sonrió sutilmente por la felicidad que sentía

-¡Auch! ¡Nooo! ¡Me duele todo mi hermoso y sensual cuerpecito!

-¡Mikey!

Casey fue a ayudar al joven quelonio que estaba en la cama contigua.

-Juraría que nos dieron una paliza –gruñó molesto el temperamental ante las quejas de su cuerpo por cualquier movimiento

-¿Donatello? –todos voltearon en dirección al mencionado, se retorció unas cuantas veces antes de levantarse bruscamente sujetando su cabeza y sobresaltar a todos en el proceso.

-Mi cabeza…

-Me alegra que hayan despertado hijos míos

-¿Qué nos pasó?

Splinter y Casey se miraron preocupados antes de responderles.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber

-¿Qué?

-Cuando llegamos, ustedes estaban inconscientes en las camillas, Leo nos dijo que estaban discutiendo y de pronto se desmayaron, así que los cargó para acomodarlos…

Algo hizo "click" en sus cabezas y les dio el impulso para salir de su lugar de reposo y acercarse a una velocidad casi sobrenatural a su padre.

-¡¿En dónde está Leo?!

Yoshi apartó la mirada preocupándolos aún más.

-¿Cuánto estuvimos inconscientes? –Donatello tenía un feo presentimiento

-Cerca de tres días

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Mejor se sientan chicos –ellos obedecieron- ¿Cómo se los digo?... Verán después de que ustedes se desmayaran Leonardo nos llamó y….

 **Flashback**

-No sé qué les pasó, estábamos discutiendo y de repente solo… se cayeron

Entre los cuatro veían preocupados hacia la puerta del laboratorio en donde reposaban los miembros más jóvenes de la familia.

-Revisaré sus signos vitales, Leo tráeme tres vasos con agua por favor, los necesitaré pronto –el chico asintió antes de ir rápidamente

-¿Qué crees que sea, April?

-Tal vez solo sea cansancio sensei, pero lo mejor será revisarlos por si las dudas

De pronto en la guarida retumbo el sonido del cristal al estrellarse estrepitosamente con el suelo…

-¿Leonardo?

Al no recibir respuesta, los tres se acercaron con cautela logrando visualizar su caparazón y los trozos de los vasos a sus pies.

-¿Leo?

En una reacción rápida al verlo tambalear, Yoshi lo sujetó a una velocidad digna de un maestro ninja como él, evitando así que su hijo cayera sobre los restos que había frente suyo.

-¿Leonardo? ¡Hijo, despierta!

Era inútil, el líder estaba igual que sus hermanos y al no haber más camillas en el laboratorio decidieron atenderlo en su habitación.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Luego de eso… -continuó Casey poniéndose más pálido de lo que ya estaba y tragando grueso- Al segundo día… Freddy Krueger decidió pasar a visitarnos –se expresó intentando alivianar el ambiente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mientras yo vigilaba a su hermano –decidió hablar la rata al ver que el pánico se apoderó nuevamente del pelinegro- él empezó a quejarse como si tuviera una pesadilla, luego gritó y las sabanas comenzaron a ponerse rojas, cuando las levanté Leonardo tenía tres cortes en el estómago que no paraban de sangrar…

Al oír eso los chicos recordaron, en contra de su voluntad, uno de los tantos sucesos que vivieron en aquella realidad.

-Por un momento creímos que Destructor estaba en la guarida pero era imposible –comenzó a murmurar Casey- los cortes aparecieron de la nada, pudimos manejarlo pero Leo perdió una gran cantidad de sangre, April ha estado muy pendiente de la transfusión ya que no pudimos moverlo sin embargo aún no ha mejorado y estamos muy preocupados, necesitamos tu ayuda Donnie

El de morado asintió a las palabras del joven, se levantó dispuesto a ir al segundo piso y…

-¡SENSEI!

El grito de April les heló la sangre y a la vez les dio el impulso suficiente para correr lo más rápido que les permitieran sus cuerpos hacia el segundo piso y abrir la puerta.

El color se les fue del rostro y por un momento sus piernas fueron incapaces de sostenerlos.

April estaba completamente cubierta de sangre, más pálida que ellos, mientras trataba, entre su llanto de miedo y horror, parar la hemorragia de las distintas heridas que aparecían de la nada.

-Esto no… no es… posible –susurraba para sí la pelirroja aterrada con el espeso líquido que continuaba manchando sus ropas- A... al…alguien… que… me ayude –continuó al borde del colapso haciendo reaccionar al de morado que tomó una de las sabanas dispuesto a tratar las heridas más profundas

-¡AGHHH!

No pudieron evitar dar un brinco del susto cuando el líder se levantó gritando de la forma más espantosa existente, sus ojos derramaban gruesas lágrimas por el dolor que sintió cuando uno de sus huesos se partió en dos, seguido de un par de profundas heridas más en el abdomen semejantes a puñaladas, el joven cerró los ojos y cayó estrepitosamente sobre la cama.

-Dios bendito… -susurró April llorando aún más fuerte, perdiendo todo estribo de razón que le quedaba y comenzando a sacudir al muchacho- ¡DESPIERTA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DESPIERTA LEONARDO!

Splinter tuvo que darles tanto a ella como a Michelangelo un fuerte golpe para dormirlos, no sabía cómo, pero aún no había perdido el juicio, miró su entorno y puso especial atención a los restantes, Donatello había entrado en su modo de médico dejando el pánico y la histeria de un lado, Casey se había desmayado por el grito de su hijo mayor y Raphael estuvo a punto de caer en un estado catatónico si no fuera porque lo llevó al pasillo y lo hizo reaccionar, el de rojo se abrazó a él mientras lloraba como nunca antes, no dejándole más opción que ponerlo a dormir.

-Sensei, ayúdeme a llevar a Leo al laboratorio, no puedo atenderlo bien aquí –le pidió atando el último pedazo de sábana al abdomen para darse tiempo

Después de trasladarlo, Yoshi se encargó de acomodar al resto en otra habitación para luego cerrar la del mayor ya que no se sentía con las fuerzas tanto física como mentalmente suficientes para entrar a ese cuarto.

Un cuarto que en lugar de dormitorio parecía la más sanguinaría sala de torturas.

* * *

Donatello terminó de coser el último de los cortes, buscó entre todas sus reservas y sacó todas las bolsas con la sangre de su hermano que había recolectado para devolver el contenido al cuerpo de su dueño. Se sentó a su lado y por fin se permitió desahogarse en el llanto mientras llamaba a gritos el nombre del mayor sujetando su mano y rogando a quien fuera que los perdonara y se los devolviera porque, aquel cuerpo que reposaba en la camilla, estaba conectado a cierta máquina que para el buen conocedor solo podía significar una cosa, una que al joven inventor le desgarraba el corazón y le pesaba en el alma.

Ya no respiraba

El cuerpo era incapaz de realizar esa acción por si solo y cuando se dio cuenta tubo que conectarlo rápidamente.

Y ahora ¿Cómo se los diría?

¿Cómo le diría a su familia que Leonardo estaba en coma?

Un coma del que podría no despertar jamás.

* * *

-Eso fue lo más doloroso que he sentido en mi vida, bueno, lo segundo después de lo que me hicieron siendo mujer

-Lo sé, pero al menos pude evitar que te quedaras paralítico y manco

-Sí y siempre te lo voy a agradecer, aunque… –la miró con ojos acusadores- hiciste trampa al quitarme mis recuerdos como tortuga y encima hacerles vivir ese futuro a mis hermanos sabes que son muy sensibles respecto a eso

-Hey, sino no hubiera servido de nada –intentó defenderse ella

-Te recuerdo que gracias a eso mi cuerpo está en coma y no puedo regresar hasta que la mayor parte haya sanado, mientras más tiempo pase, menos posibilidades tendremos para volver con ellos

-Perdón –ella agachó la cabeza arrepentida- para ser sincera no sabía que las cosas se pondrían así y mucho menos que la mayor parte del mal se apoderaría de una sola persona

-Te refieres a Tang Shen ¿Verdad? –le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste

-Sí pero… ¿cómo lo supiste? Pensé que dirías Oroku Saki

-Bueno eso es porque hubo un tiempo en el que yo junto a mis hermanos conocimos a Tang Shen, y aunque al principio nos creyó yokais, demostró ser una buena persona hasta el final, por eso sé que la Tang Shen que casi me mata en esa realidad no era la de verdad

-Tienes razón, los deseos egoístas siempre afectan a los inocentes, en este caso tú y Tang Shen –Yang le sonrió traviesamente- por cierto me he dado cuenta que no se te ha quitado ese hábito de ver lo bueno hasta en el ser más malvado del universo, juraría que han pasado milenios y en cada reencarnación siempre es lo mismo

-Ya sabes que para mí todos tienen aunque sea un poco de pureza –le sonrió avergonzado al recordar las innumerables situaciones en que esa costumbre lo había metido en problemas

-Hay Leonardo, sino fuera porque tú también pediste un deseo cuando todo comenzó, yo hubiera desaparecido por completo y tus hermanos no hubiesen tenido oportunidad de corregir su error

-¿De verdad? –la gata asintió alegre- En ese caso me alegro...

Y así ambos siguieron esperando en esa eterna obscuridad.

* * *

Yin observó triste todo lo que había pasado en ese hogar tan peculiar, antes de regresar había logrado sentir por un momento la presencia de su hermana, eso le hizo caer en cuenta de que si Leonardo no volvía a ellos, no solo el equilibrio se rompería sino que también nunca volvería a verla, a escuchar sus sermones por sus travesuras o sentir su calidez con cada abrazo que le brindaba para demostrarle que siempre estaría a su lado.

Y todo porque se dejó llevar por su inmadurez y su falta de control.

Miró como la vieja rata apoyaba su espalda en el muro que separaba la sala del laboratorio y escuchaba entre sollozos silenciosos las súplicas de su tercer hijo presintiendo ya el porqué de su angustia. Eso hizo al gato notar otro detalle.

Había destrozado una familia

Y como si se tratase de una cruel broma del destino, esta no era cualquier familia, era aquella a la que les había hecho exactamente lo mismo en algunas reencarnaciones atrás, ahora lo recordaba, y para su pesar el resultado siempre había sido nefasto. Yang le había borrado algunas memorias para que no sintiera culpa y se dejara caer en la depresión, después de todo tanto el afectado como los que pidieron el deseo lo perdonaban, el primero porque era incapaz de guardarle rencor a nadie y los segundos porque también tenían la misma carga que él. Sin embargo nunca había pasado esto, su hermana siempre lo ayudaba a tratar de solucionar las cosas, no solo por él sino también por la víctima puesto que siempre se ha llevado bien con él a través de los siglos.

Ahora solo le quedaba rezar porque Leonardo tuviese la fuerza y motivación suficientes para volver con ellos esta vez.

 _Continuará…_

 **...**

 **Hola queridos lectores ¿cómo han estado?, ya lo sé me quieren matar por el gran retraso jejeje bueno el final se me hizo algo largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes muajajaja soy un ser maligno, no ya enserio espero que no me odien.**

 **Ps: ¿Los quiero mucho? –hace ojos perrito a medio morir**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar saludos a:**

 **-Talia43 (jejeje gracias pero no creo ser merecedora de tanto halago, jejeje yo también traía ganas de matar a la Tang Shen que yo misma cree jejeje creo que ya te había explicado por interno pero el deseo es egoísta porque lo pidieron para no sentirse culpables en cambio el otro deseo es altruista porque a pesar de saber todo el sufrimiento que tendrían que pasar decidieron hacerlo con tal de que su hermano fuera feliz y tuviera una buena vida; es difícil de explicar espero que me hayas entendido pero esa es mi forma de pensar jejeje espero te esté gustando el final)**

 **-natis tmnt (Acertaste es como un nexus, bueno esa era la intención que tu subconsciente entendiera y a la vez no, lo que has leído es como una especie de futuro si seguían ahí y si chica nuestro Leo la mató, siempre han sido raras esas ironías de la vida pero también me hizo gracia jejeje lamento no haber actualizado, lo sé soy un ser que no merece vivir pero me necesitan para acabar la historia muejajaja espero te haya gustado el cap)**

 **-Kastanie31 (Gracias por los halagos como siempre, acertaste fue un futuro de esos de "lo que hubiera pasado si seguían ahí" creo que le pondré un ramo de manzanilla siempre me ha gustado el olor jejeje espero que te haya gustado esta parte del final)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Bueno como dijo Kastanie31 era un futuro de lo que hubiera pasado si seguían en esa realidad, la razón por la que no recuerdan la explique mediante Yin en los primeros capítulos "quienes piden esos deseos tienen un tiempo para remediarlos, pasado la fecha limite la persona afectada muere y todos pierden sus recuerdos respecto a ella como si nunca hubiera existido" solo que en otras palabras, esa clase de policías no solo en series sino también en la realidad de algunos países; hace tiempo que tenía ganas de decapitar a esa Tang Shen que cree, bueno veremos que sucede al final quien sabe y Leo no despierte muajajajajaja espero te haya gustado la primera parte del final)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	13. Chapter 13

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **En ocasiones meteré elementos de la versión 2003 y 2007 aunque saben que me gusta más trabajar con la 2012.**

 **Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Donatello les dio la noticia, no había momento en que los tres más jóvenes se alejaran de su hermano, April no podía estar mucho allí por el temor a que en cualquier momento volvieran a aparecer lesiones de quien sabe dónde, Casey junto a Splinter limpiaron como pudieron el cuarto donde habían pasado esos horrores y les llevaban comida en un intento de animarlos.

Yin observaba todo eso en silencio, oyendo por vigésima vez el cuento de unos piratas que narraba Michelangelo al mayor con la esperanza de que lo escuchara y abriera los ojos. Donatello revisaba constantemente el progreso de la curación de todas las heridas, la mayor parte ya estaban cerradas completamente pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Leonardo aún era incapaz de respirar por sí mismo. Y Raphael pues, casi no hablaba, no soltaba la mano del de añil por nada del mundo, murmuraba cosas inentendibles y cada vez que dormía las pesadillas lo asaltaban dejando como única huella unas grandes ojeras en su rostro.

Yin no sabía si lo que haría era correcto pero el cuerpo de su víctima estaba perdiendo su conexión con el alma del muchacho, si seguía así, sería muy tarde para todos.

-Hay una manera de traerlo –les reveló cuando no había nadie más- Es muy peligrosa, si algo sale mal, ustedes también pueden caer en coma

-¿Cuál es? –por primera vez en días, Raphael dejó oír su voz

-Solo vi a mi hermana hacerlo una vez, con mi energía los trasladaré hasta donde él esté, solo ustedes pueden acarrearlo de vuelta, pero deben ser rápidos, no podré mantener el portal abierto por mucho tiempo ¿seguros de que quieren hacerlo?

Los tres asintieron con convicción, estaban dispuestos a lo que sea.

-Bien, Rapha sujeta su mano derecha, Mikey la izquierda y Donnie la cabeza –esas no eran posiciones cualquiera, Yin lo hizo así sabiendo lo que significaba cada una para Leonardo

Raphael, en quien más confía para sucederlo y considera un igual en capacidades.

Donatello, a quien acude en sus momentos de duda y lo apoya con sus conocimientos.

Michelangelo, quien lo ayuda a serenar los ánimos y resuelve los problemas con su inigualable imaginación que le hace sonreír.

-Listo, ahora mantengan presente siempre su objetivo, abran su corazón y no dejen que los debilite –el gato comenzó a resplandecer y entraron en las fauces de la inconsciencia

* * *

El lugar era obscuro y frío, no podían ver más allá de la punta de sus pies.

-¿En dónde estamos?

 _-"Es el limbo"_ –les contestó Yin mentalmente- _"Deben encontrar rápido a su hermano, este lugar no es seguro"_

-Bien, vamos –los tres caminaron sin saber por dónde realmente

Pasado un tiempo, la situación comenzaba a desesperarlos.

-¡Leo!... ¡Leo!...

-Mikey, deja de gritar

-¡LEO!

-Enano, ya te dijimos que no te va a…

-¡Aquí estoy!

Por un momento creyeron alucinar, hasta confirmar que a varios metros de ellos había una luz, corrieron y corrieron, hasta distinguir la forma de mesas y sillas que resplandecían en medio de la penumbra.

-Vaya, no pensaba encontrarlos aquí –les sonrió para luego seguir tomando de su taza de té- ¿Por qué no se sientan hermanos? Es tan tranquilo aquí

-Leo no tenemos tiempo para…

-Donnie –le llamó el de rojo- Hagámosle caso –les dio una discreta mirada de advertencia a sus menores, ahí había gato encerrado

-Y cuéntenme ¿qué hacen en este lugar? –comenzó a servirles a cada uno

-Queremos que regreses con nosotros, hermano

-Oh. Mikey –se rio- Tu sentido del humor es maravilloso pero, ya enserio ¿qué sucede?

-No Leo, de verdad queremos que regreses

-Donnie ¿por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Acaso ustedes mismos no decían que sin mí la vida sería perfecta? ¿Qué preferirían que yo no fuese su hermano? ¿Qué era una molestia?

Cada palabra les cayó como balde de agua fría, ahora probaban en carne propia lo que significaba ser esclavos de sus propias palabras, en especial cuando era un ser querido quien las usaba. Eso hizo flaquear sus corazones.

Más hubo un momento que les hizo darse cuenta de lo más importante y que les dio la fuerza suficiente para levantarse de su miseria.

-Además ¿Por qué querría yo volver a ser la niñera de tres adolescentes molestos? Llevo tanto queriendo que me dejen en paz ¿Por qué por una vez no me hacen un favor y se marchan? No tienen idea de cuánto los detesto –terminó con desdén en su mirar

-¿Quién eres? –Raphael traía la mirada gacha aguantando las ganas de partirle la cara

-¿Qué?

-Tú no eres Leonardo

-¿Al fin te volviste loco, Donatello?

-¡Deja de usar su apariencia, ya sabemos que no eres él!

 _"No Mikey, yo nunca los voy a dejar ¿y sabes por qué?"_

-Tan egoístas se han vuelto que no pueden aceptar un no de mi parte –les riñó con los ojos cargados de odio

-¡Deja de intentar engañarnos!

-¡¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?!

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-¡¿No entienden que los odio?!

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

 _"Porque los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho"_

Leonardo comenzó a reír quedamente y sacó sus armas.

-Parece que los subestimamos demasiado –el ente se comenzó a deformar en un ser de sombras y maldad- Pero unos chiquillos no nos van a vencer tan fácilmente

-¡¿Por qué nos hacen esto?!

-¿De verdad creen que se lo entregaremos?, llevamos milenios intentando atraparlo y esta vez no lo dejaremos escapar –una sonrisa pútrida apareció en su rostro

Esa cosa era fuerte y ellos no estaban al cien por ciento, su energía se agotaba por el cansancio de días en vela, el ser logró derribarlos pero cuando iba a terminar su trabajo, en menos de un segundo, su brazo se separó de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –murmuró con pánico

-¡A mi familia nadie le hará daño! –le cortó la otra extremidad- ¡Y menos un demonio inferior como tú! –una cabeza rodó hasta volver a ser una con la obscuridad

-¿Leo? ¿Eres tú? –el susodicho los regresó a ver suavizando sus facciones a una sonrisa cansada pero feliz- ¡HERMANO!

Los tres se abrazaron a él como en años no lo hacían, separándose al instante al oír sus quejidos de dolor.

-Por mi caparazón, te ves terrible Leo

Y no era mentira, el de azul parecía haber llegado de la más dura guerra que hubiese tenido en su vida, estaba sucio, golpeado y muy pero muy cansado. Detrás de él salió una gata blanca que lucía igual.

-¡Por fin llegaron! –agradeció ella con una sonrisa- Dudo mucho que hubiésemos aguantado más peleas

-¿Tú eres Yang?

-Sí, Michelangelo, pero será mejor hacer las presentaciones en otro momento, debemos salir de aquí antes de que vengan más –les informó con miedo

- _"Chicos sáquenlos rápido, el portal está cerca, solo deben seguir mi voz"_

Raphael cogió a Yang y comenzaron a correr, algo los estaba siguiendo y cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos.

-¡Ay está! –Donatello señaló un círculo blanco al final

Fueron saltando de uno en uno, hasta llegar a un lugar seguro.

-¡Vamos Leo, rápido! –Raphael tenía medio cuerpo afuera y alcanzó a sujetarle la mano cuando unas garras negras atajaron los pies del mayor queriendo engullirlo en las sombras

-¡Suéltenme! –el de azul hacia lo posible por zafarse mientras el de rojo tiraba de él ayudado por los demás desde el otro lado

 _-"¡No puedo mantenerlo abierto más tiempo!"_

-¡Solo aguanta un poco Yin!

La pequeña gata cruzó de nuevo y con la energía que les quedaba tanto a ella como a su amigo, lanzó algo de energía pura para que ese ente se alejara unos centímetros el tiempo suficiente para pasar por el portal a salvo.

* * *

Los seis respiraron bruscamente sintiendo que les faltaba el aire.

-Eso fue… aterrador

-No quiero volver ahí en lo que me resta de vida

-¿Qué carajo eran esas cosas?

Escucharon unos gemidos, y al darse cuenta de dónde venían casi pegan un brinco de la felicidad, Leonardo tenía medio abiertos los ojos intentando sacarse el tubo que tenía en su boca y no le dejaba hablar.

-¡Espera Leo! ¡Ya te lo quito! –el de morado retiró cuidadosamente las sondas y el tubo de respiración e inmediatamente el paciente comenzó a toser- ¿Cómo te sientes hermano?

-Como sopa de tortuga bien molida –gruño mientras se masajeaba la garganta

El de azul se fijó en los dos animalitos que respiraban agitadamente sobre sus piernas, los cogió con cuidado para observarlos más de cerca y sonreír segundos después.

-Solo están cansados –los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio mientras los dejaba a un lado de la almohada- Hemos usado demasiada energía

-Leo ¿qué eran esas cosas?

-Demonios –respondió recostándose- Yang y yo estábamos esperando en ese lugar hasta que mi cuerpo sanara lo suficiente como para regresar, nuestras energías flaquearon y ellos pudieron entrar en ese espacio, lograron atraparme pero ella me sacó de donde me tenían, después estuvimos peleando sin descanso contra muchos de ellos, creo que aquí vendrían a ser cuatro días –bostezó un poco- Hasta que los sentimos a ustedes y digamos que gané fuerza cuando los vi luchando con ese sirviente, no saben cuánto me alegra haber vuelto

-Y nosotros de tenerte aquí, Intrépido –dijo haciéndole reír

-Como extrañaba eso –los miró con cariño- lo que me gustaría saber es ¿cómo se dieron cuenta de que no era yo?

-Al principio creímos que sí, pero luego dijo que no quería regresar con nosotros y que nos odiaba –explicó el genio

-A pesar de todo, nosotros te conocemos bien Leo, a ti y a tus mañas –el temperamental apretaba los dientes intentando aguantar las emociones

-Y sabemos que… -el travieso soltó algunas lágrimas- aún con todo lo malo que te hemos hecho y dicho, tú nunca nos has abandonado, porque tú nos lo prometiste y porque… porque… -no se atrevía a decirlo, no se lo merecían

-Porque los amo más que a nada en el universo–terminó con los brazos abiertos y ellos no se hicieron esperar

-Lo sentimos tanto hermano –susurraron entre sollozos- Por todo…

-Lo sé y los perdono –el mayor estaba en el mismo estado que ellos

Pasaron los minutos en que la tranquilidad por fin llegó a sus almas.

-Mírense, parecen magdalenas –se mofó quedamente sin soltarse del brazo del mayor

-Tú también te ves terrible Rapha –murmuró Donnie del otro lado

-Todos somos magdalenas y asunto arreglado –soltó Mikey escondido en el estómago del paciente haciéndolos reír un poco

-Deberían descansar –les acarició la cabeza- Ustedes se ven tan cansados como yo

-No me quiero ir –se quejó el de rojo con tono infantil

-Yo tampoco –el de morado se abrazó más a él

-Ni yo –terció el de naranja acurrucándose cual niño pequeño a su madre

-Está bien –observó a su alrededor tratando de ubicar ciertos objetos- Junten las dos camillas con la mía para que podamos descansar los cuatro

Hicieron lo que les pidió sin rechistar, y, apoyándose en él, se durmieron en un sueño reparador que no habían tenido en días.

* * *

Leonardo despertó poco tiempo después, divirtiéndose con el espectáculo que tenía frente a él. Sus hermanos seguían durmiendo a pierna suelta. Donatello babeaba peor que fuente dañada, Michelangelo hablaba cosas inentendibles, pataleando de vez en cuando y Raphael roncaba peor que una locomotora como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pero ninguno lo había soltado.

-Ay Dios ¿qué haré con ustedes? –sonrió escuchando la puerta de la guarida abrirse y unos pasos que iban directo al laboratorio

Sobra decir que Splinter se quedó estático cuando vio a su primogénito y ni mencionar la alegría que lo embargó cuando este le devolvió la mirada poniéndose un dedo en los labios e indicarle de lo más entretenido que los demás estaban dormidos. En silencio se acercó hasta las camillas y lo abrazó soltando una que otra lágrima traicionera.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho padre –susurró

-Hijo mío, me alegra ver que pudiste encontrar tu camino a casa

-No lo habría hecho sin ellos

-Espero que luego me cuenten lo que ha sucedido en este tiempo –señaló a los dos gatos- Pero por ahora deberías descansar un poco más, yo avisaré a April y a Casey, ellos también han estado preocupados por ustedes

-Gracias, padre –volvió a recostarse

Splinter cerró la puerta con cuidado, sabiendo que ya todo estaría bien.

Sus hijos tenían cualidades maravillosas que los volvían únicos ante los demás y, aunque tuvieran sus días lluviosos, siempre supieron como regresar a su camino con el apoyo de su familia.

Porque, por sí solos eran fuertes

Pero juntos

Eran el equilibrio

El equilibrio más perfecto que pudo haber existido

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores ¿Cómo me ha quedado el final? Creo que pondré un epílogo jejeje. Como mencioné en el entremés, aquellos que hayan leído mi reciente oneshot "Egoísta" sabrán la razón de mi tardanza pero para aquellos que no, últimamente me di cuenta de muchas cosas dolorosas que no puedo confiar a mi familia, como dije es como si me terminaran de quitar una venda, solo que a diferencia, mis ojos estaban cosidos y los abrieron lentamente con un cuchillo, se siente muy mal, créanme que no se lo deseo a nadie.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado en este camino y en los siguientes que vendrán.**

 **Respondiendo y mandando saludos a:**

 **-kastanie31 (Sí, no sé porque siempre hago esto si yo adoro a Leonardo, un día de estos creo lo voy a descuartizar con tanto amor, creo que soy sadomasoquista, y como te dige gracias por la corrección, ya la arreglé, la verdad yo se pronunciarlo así por eso lo escribí de ese modo, bueno espero te haya gustado el final)**

 **Ya saben que los reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


	14. Epílogo

**Queridos lectores esta historia no está basada en ninguna otra como las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. He tenido un sueño que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza y ahora he decidido plasmarlo en la siguiente narración.**

 **TMNT no es mío, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes**

 **La historia vino de mi perturbada y retorcida mente.**

 **En ocasiones meteré elementos de la versión 2003 y 2007 aunque saben que me gusta más trabajar con la 2012.**

 **Disfruten del epílogo :)**

* * *

Estaban tan cómodos, el lugar era calentito y confortable.

 _-Chicos…_

Se removieron un poco en las frazadas aún bajo los efectos de un sueño profundo y reparador.

 _-Chicos…_

La voz era cariñosa, dulce y tranquila, muy familiar pero diferente a la vez.

 _-Hermanos despierten o llegaremos tarde…_

Abrieron los ojos enfocando lentamente la silueta frente a ellos.

-¡Por fin despertaron! ¡Cámbiense rápido que los estamos esperando para desayunar!

Se incorporaron despacio sin dejar de observar a la joven que, con los labios levemente pintados y sin perder la sonrisa, dejaba la muda de ropa del más pequeño en el velador.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? –les preguntó divertida la pelinegra de ojos azules

-No es solo que,,, -comenzó a hablar Raphael- es… ¿es vestido nuevo?

-¿Eh? –ella le colocó una de sus manos en su frente- No parece que tengas fiebre…

-¡¿Qué haces?! –golpeó su mano con fastidio

-Es que tú nunca preguntas esas cosas, además, saben que odio comprar ropa, es agotador, las otras chicas se pelean por todo, las tiendas siempre están llenas en esta época del año yesta ropa la he tenido desde hace dos años -aclaró

-Rapha anda más distraído de lo normal

-El burro hablando de orejas –replicó el pelirrojo al rubio travieso que en esos momentos hacía un puchero

-Chicos no empiecen, mejor prepárense y bajen a desayunar o enserio llegaremos tarde y no conseguiremos entradas –les advirtió alegre antes de retirarse con el vestido largo, veraniego y de color azul acompasado a sus movimientos

-¿Qué está pasando? –reaccionó Donatello al sentirla lejos- ¿No se supone que ya habíamos arreglado todo esto?

-¿Creen que… eso haya sido solo un sueño y Tang-Shen ganó?

-No lo creo Mikey, en primer lugar Leonora está viva y bien, tiene sus dos manos y no tiene esa aura de muerte que traía en esa realidad

-Entonces…

-No lo sé Rapha, solo nos queda observar lo que pasa a continuación –concluyó el castaño levantándose de la cama y comenzando a alistarse seguido de sus hermanos.

* * *

-Buenos días, hijos

-Buenos días, padre

Ocultaron su sorpresa con esfuerzo, Hamato Yoshi parecía más joven que cuando lo dejaron, más radiante, más tranquilo, más…

Feliz

-Su té, padre –tomaron asiento mientras ella servía el líquido en la taza´

-Gracias, hija –continuó leyendo el periódico para el instante anunciar con orgullo- el rendimiento de la empresa ha subido considerablemente

-Cómo no iba a hacerlo con un plan tan eficiente como el de Donnie, padre –entregó un plato con panqueques al susodicho- eso sin mencionar el conocimiento empírico de Rapha en el campo –le sirvió jugo de naranja al pelirrojo- y la colaboración indispensable de Mikey con los diseños creativos de los diferentes modelos –le acarició la cabeza al menor

-Tienes mucha razón, hija

Poco faltó para que los tres se atragantaran con su comida al ver a la dueña de la voz.

-Sin embargo, esto no hubiera sido posible si no nos lo hubieras sugerido, además de la organización que implantaste en el proyecto y la ayuda que brindaste a cada uno de nosotros cuando tuvimos bloqueos mentales

-Madre, me está dando mucha importancia –se avergonzó la muchacha

-Todos ustedes fueron una parte importante en esta etapa hijos, ¿no es verdad, cariño? –cuestionó cálidamente

-Por supuesto, querida, pero hoy creo que debemos dejar de hablar de trabajo –le hizo una señal- No espíen –les indicó antes de retirarse con su esposa

-¿Qué estarán haciendo? –murmuró extrañada la pelinegra por el retraso- ¿Y a ustedes qué les picó?

Los tres todavía tenían las bocas semi-abiertas, con los tenedores a medio camino y los ojos como platos.

-Amm, sí, digo no, digo sí pero no, quiero decir… mejor no digo nada

-Tranquilo Donnie, hoy será estupendo, iremos al parque de diversiones como recompensa al esfuerzo que pusimos este mes –recalcó emocionada- será la primera vez que vaya a uno

Los jóvenes se miraron confundidos entre sí por los eventos recientes.

¿En qué realidad, mundo, universo paralelo o dimensión habían caído?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, a ti! –sus padres entraron con un pastel de crema que en su superficie tenía diecisiete velas

Ahora eran cuatro los perdidos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Leonora! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, a ti! –terminaron de cantar

-¿Qué?… pero si hoy…

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños hija –le informó Tang Shen con una enorme sonrisa- No pudimos hacerte una fiesta pero… –sacó unos boletos de su cartera- tú y tus hermanos podrán entrar a cualquier atracción del parque sin necesidad de hacer fila, no es mucho…

-Madre, ustedes saben que mientras estén bien, seré feliz, no saben cuánto los extrañé cuando estuve en Sudamérica esos dos años con Renet y Murakami

-En ese caso, será mejor que se vayan ya si quieren subir a todos los juegos

-Muchas gracias –la abrazó y luego a su padre

-Leo, vámonos –apresuró Mikey queriendo tomar aire puro para ordenar sus ideas

-Voy hermanito –sonrió despidiéndose mientras era jalada por el rubio- regresaremos después de la patrulla

-Slash, pasará a dejarles sus uniformes

-Sí padre, adiós –Raphael y Donatello se apresuraron a salir bajo la expresión estupefacta de sus progenitores

-¿No crees que estaban actuando un poco raro, cariño?

-No lo creo, querida, apenas hace dos meses que regresó Leonora y este mes tan extenuante sirvió para unirnos de nuevo como familia y como equipo, ahora deben limar las esperezas que hayan quedado entre ellos para sanar sus heridas

-Tienes razón, sin embargo, aún creo que no debimos separarlos desde un principio –le reprendió ella, a fin de cuentas la idea había sido de su esposo

-Era necesario para que se volviera una mejor líder

-Antes que una líder es nuestra hija, Yoshi –dijo con arrepentimiento en su tono

-Lo sé y por eso fue una difícil decisión tanto para ellos como para nosotros, aunque sigo sin entender por qué extendió un año más su entrenamiento

-Sus motivos debió tener, sabes que ella no hace nada sin una buena razón

-Es cierto, ahora ¿gustas probar uno de los pasteles que nos ha mandado Leatherhead desde Ecuador?

-Sí, de paso podemos revisar las fotografías que nos ha enviado Renet de Galápagos, dice que la flora y fauna de allí es excepcional y nos propone invertir en el turismo allí

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?

* * *

-¡Apúrense, quiero subir a los carritos chocones!

-¡Ya vamos, Mikey! ¡Deja que Rapha gane el juego y vamos!

-¡Como si pudiera!-se burló el vendedor conocedor de la trampa en el reto

-Ya verá, viejo…

-Rapha, tu lenguaje –le regaño divertida al tiempo que el pelirrojo alzaba el martillo y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el disparador, la pesa subió a toda velocidad zafando la campana

-Gané –sonrió presumiendo su éxito al genio con quien había apostado

-Rayos, no consideré los factores de masa y fuerza –murmuró entregando veinte dólares al su mayor inmediato

-¡Apúrense!

-¡Ay vamos, enano!

Continuaron subiendo, bajando, probando y disfrutando de las diferentes atracciones en el lugar, degustaron mucha comida chatarra y para la tarde quedaba un solo juego por dominar.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Intrépida –murmuró molesto

-Es verdad Leo, no te obligaremos a nada

-No tienes que subir si tienes miedo

-Lo sé chicos, pero quiero intentarlo, esta vez quiero enfrentar mi fobia –les sonrió- sé que ustedes no dejarán que me pase nada malo ahí arriba –los convenció

-Eres terca ¿lo sabías?

-Entre otras cosas que me dices, sí Rapha

-¡Yo me sentaré contigo! –exclamó con pose de superhéroe el niño- ¡Te protegeré contra todo, hermana!

-¿Por qué presiento que esto no terminará bien? –susurró Donatello al ver a algunos de los pasajeros que salían pálidos y mareados de la montaña rusa

* * *

-Por eso te dijimos que no comieras antes de subirte, Mikey –le regañó Donnie mientras la pelinegra le daba un masaje en la espalda al mareado rubio

-Toma –el rudo le entregó una botella de agua para que pudiera quitarse el mal sabor del vómito- Leo será mejor que te limpies un poco –le pasó unos paños húmedos que agradeció con una mirada

-Lo siento –murmuró el pequeño a punto de llorar mientras veía la gran mancha que había hecho en el vestido favorito de la mayor

-No te preocupes Mikey, además planeaba tirarlo de todas maneras –le aseguró con una sonrisa calmante- ya está muy viejo y no sabía cómo deshacerme de él, me hiciste un favor

Raphael y Donatello se miraron entre sí preocupados, sabían que ella amaba esa prenda, sin embargo decidieron callar al ver que lo había tranquilizado completamente.

-Slash estará aquí muy pronto y podremos cambiarnos por el uniforme –dijo el genio mirando su reloj

-¿Lo ves?, no ha pasado nada que no se pueda reparar –sonrió ella

* * *

Fue un patrullaje normal, uno que otro soldado robótico del Pie, dragones púrpura, ladrones normales, absolutamente nada fuera de lo común.

Claro, si es que ese fuera su mundo y no la nueva versión de uno que habían creado con sus malos deseos, así que técnicamente, no sabían si en verdad esto era normal.

-Descansemos un momento –ordenó la líder deteniéndose en uno de los tejados y arrimando sus brazos en el borde para ver las estrellas.

Michelangelo miró a Raphael con seriedad ajena a él, era el momento, ahora o nunca.

-Escucha, Leonora… -comenzó el segundo al mando

-Lo sé Raphael –lo interrumpió regresando a verles con una sonrisa misteriosa- Me dirás que vienen de otra realidad ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo…

-No he perdido mis memorias –informó- recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó con Destructor y Tang Shen, la muerte de mis amigos, el mutágeno, su amigo Yin y su misión por recuperar a su hermano

-Entonces ¿cómo es que esto existe?, se supone que cuando lo resolviéramos esta realidad desaparecería, ¿O es que acaso…

-Tranquilo Donatello, sí lo salvaron, lo que sucede es que este mundo se convirtió en una dimensión más y no les planeo decir cómo pasó –declaró entretenida

-¿Por qué es tan diferente de la anterior?

-Fueron sus deseos Michelangelo, cuando estuve a punto de morir a manos de esa Tang Shen maligna, por así decirlo –miró al cielo- desee que fueran felices, y pues me enteré por ahí que… -les sonrió- para ustedes su felicidad era que yo, o mejor dicho su hermano, estuviera a su lado sano y salvo, ese deseo también aplicó en mí

-¿Entonces…

-El cómo pasó no les diré –repitió- sin embargo esta realidad se volvió una dimensión a parte de la suya, y como aquí las reglas del equilibrio se restauraron, la historia cambió

-¿Por qué sigues siendo chica?

-No todo es gratis chicos, verán, se me indicó que si quería vivir en este mundo debía sacrificar algunas cosas, como mi memoria y mi apariencia física, por ello algunos hechos no cambiaron, fui chico al nacer, mis cuerdas vocales estaban dañadas sin embargo crecí junto a ustedes hasta que nos atacaron y me vi expuesta al mutágeno, sinceramente pienso que es un pequeño precio a pagar comparado con la vida que tengo ahora-concluyó sonriente

-Nos alegra que estés bien, pero ¿cómo volveremos con nuestra familia?

-De eso no se preocupen, yo los traje aquí con ayuda de unos amigos –un portal se abrió a su lado- y por lo visto el tiempo se acabó –los abrazó fuertemente- los traje porque quería agradecerles de corazón por todo

-¿Por haber deseado cosas malas?

-No, Mikey –se rió- por darme la fuerza de seguir adelante, puede que los tres piensen que no hacen más que meter la pata, pero eso no es verdad, ustedes lograron levantarme cuando no tenía fuerzas ni voluntad para hacerlo, me dieron un motivo para vivir y luchar, y estoy segura que su hermano piensa lo mismo, ustedes son muy importantes para él, son su razón de existir, nunca duden de cuanto los ama

-Sí

-Deben regresar con su familia –les indicó ella, empujándolos adentro- Por cierto, díganle a su hermano que le envié un regalo –gritó feliz

-¡Espera! ¡Tú lo…

-¡Sayonara! –se despidió antes de que se cerrara el portal- Bueno hora de regresar a casa, Yin ya debe haberlos dejado en sus cuartos

Apenas visible, una sombra se desplazó ágilmente por los tejados, tarareando una suave canción.

* * *

-¿Cómo crees que les esté yendo, Leonardo?

-Estoy seguro que ya no deben tardar, Yang

-Sinceramente, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que desearías algo así

-Ya me conoces –terminó de pegar uno de los bordes- esa realidad y la nuestra son diferentes, ella y yo somos diferentes

-Tienes razón, lástima que mi poder no haya sido suficiente como para borrar sus recuerdos, tendrá que vivir con ellos

-No creo que sea un problema –se levantó con el cuadro en mano para colgarlo en la pared

-Estas consciente de que tendrás que explicarles muchas cosas a tus hermanos ¿verdad? –sonrió la gata al ver la foto

-Lo sé y no sabes cuánto me alegra poder hacerlo esta vez –se recostó en la cama- Buenas noches, Yang

-Hasta mañana, Leo –miró por última vez la fotografía en la que salían un grupo numeroso de humanos sonrientes; y al frente de todos, estaban cuatro jóvenes.

Tres chicos y una chica para ser exactos.

 _"GRACIAS POR DEVOLVERME A MI FAMILIA"_

 _ATT. LEONORA HAMATO_

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, por fin les traigo el epílogo que les prometí, créanme que este comienzo a clases ha estado muy duro y ocupado, es difícil escribir en estos tiempos pero por lo menos ya pude terminar este y comenzaré a publicar la nueva historia pocos capítulos antes de terminar el entremés que están leyendo.**

 **-natis tmnt (Me alegra saber que te gustó el final, espero que la siguiente historia que publicaré te agrade tanto o más que esta, hasta otra)**

 **-Kastanie31 (Gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad fueron momentos duros pero los superé en cierta medida jejeje, espero contar contigo en mis siguientes historias, hasta luego)**

 **-Rose Black Dragon (Gracias por todo el apoyo y compañía que siempre me has brindado, me alegra saber que estas a gusto con el final, hasta pronto mi buena amiga)**

 **Gracias a todos y espero encontrarme con ustedes nuevamente.**

 **Ya saben que los últimos reviews, floreros tomates, entre otros son bienvenidos**

 **Cuídense**

 **Miko Eiko**


End file.
